Short-fic - Elas e os Caras
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Edward acabara de se mudar para a fria Forks, para ele, estava bem, mas as coisas poderiam melhorar, ou piorar quando ele conhecesse Bella Swan, e claro, todos os rapazes da vida dela, que não eram poucos...
1. Prólogo

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward _

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Ela e os rapazes!_**

Autor (a): PaulaHalle

Beta: Rose J.

Shipper: Edward & Bella

Gênero: Romance/ Comedia

Classificação: +18

Sinopse:

Edward acabara de se mudar para a fria Forks,

para ele, estava bem, mas as coisas poderiam melhorar,

ou piorar quando ele conhecesse Bella Swan,

e claro, todos os rapazes da vida dela, que não eram poucos...

* * *

 **Prólogo**

\- Você tem certeza disso? – gemi contra a sua boca e esfreguei o meu pau em sua barriga, ela grunhiu e assentiu freneticamente.

\- Sim, sim, vamos, faça logo. – arfou jogando a cabeça para trás e ataquei o seu pescoço, chupando a sua pele deliciosa, tão branquinha e macia.

\- Você está molhada pra mim? – perguntei em sua garganta e ela rosnou, esfreguei os meus dedos contra a sua buceta e ela choramingou, apertando com força as pernas a minha volta.

\- Por favor... – suplicou e esqueci que estava em uma boate lotada, eu só queria afundar o meu pau naquela menina que eu nem sabia o nome, mas que me deixou louco assim que olhou pra mim.

\- Se é isso que você quer... – sussurrei contra a sua garganta, liberei o meu pau, o massageei duas vezes e eu quase gozei, ela apertou o meu cabelo em minha nuca e puxou a minha boca para a dela, gemi em seus lábios, me afastei um pouco para colocar a camisinha.

Inferno, colocar uma camisinha em pé com uma gostosa grudada em mim não era fácil, mas eu consegui, ergui mais a sua saia, afastei a calcinha minúscula e me enterrei nela.

\- Merda... – rosnei ao sentir meu pau sendo esmagado por a sua buceta apertada.

\- Oh Meu...

\- Te machuquei? – perguntei ansiosamente e ela negou freneticamente.

\- Não, está bom, tão cheio... – sorri presunçosamente e saí todo de dentro dela, entrei novamente, ambos arfamos e se possível, a sua buceta esmagou mais o meu pau.

\- Você é fudidamente apertada. – rosnei voltando a sair e entrar nela novamente, ela suspirou e me apertou com força contra ela.

\- Sim... sim... – grunhiu um pouco alto, voltei a beijá-la para acalmar os seus gemidos e os meus também. Ela grunhiu e rosnou contra a minha boca, eu aumentei a velocidade das minhas estocadas, todos os seus sons e suas mãos em mim, só estavam me fazendo me aproximar mais do meu limite.

Levei a minha mão ao seu clitóris e o esfreguei, ela arfou jogando a cabeça para trás e soltou um grito, felizmente a música estava muito alta e ninguém a ouviria ali.

Suas pernas tremeram a minha volta e a sua buceta quase esmagou o meu pau quando ela veio, não resistindo mais, eu vim também, gozando forte. Ela enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço e beijou a minha pele me fazendo suspirar de prazer, então apertei a sua bunda um pouco forte.

Quando senti as minhas pernas novamente, eu a ajudei a ficar em pé e ajeitei a sua saia curta e apertada, ela me deu um sorriso tímido, nada parecido com a menina fogosa que se esfregou em mim na pista de dança e me deixou levá-la contra uma parede escura.

\- Isso foi wow!. – ri e afaguei a sua bochecha vermelha, abaixei o rosto e beijei os seus lábios macios e cheios, ela gemeu contra a minha boca, quando nos afastamos sorri massageando o seu lábio inferior.

\- Sim foi. Eu sou Edward, a propósito.

\- Sou...

Ouve um estrondo e gritos, tentei olhar para a boate onde havia se instalado o caos, era uma correria, a música foi cortada abruptadamente, devia ser a Polícia, a minha menina grunhiu e se afastou de mim.

\- Preciso ir.

\- Espere. – tentei pará-la, mas ela correu para longe me fazendo bufar. – Você não me disse o seu nome.

Grunhi e terminei de me ajeitar, se a Polícia estava aqui, eu precisava sair também, a última coisa que eu queria era ter que ligar para os meus pais no meio da noite para irem me buscar na cadeia.

Não é um jeito legal de começar em uma cidade nova.

Esfreguei o rosto e senti o cheiro dela em meus dedos. Merda, o seu cheiro fez meu pau pulsar, eu a queria de novo, mas como eu a encontraria?

Nem sabia o seu nome, mas já não podia tirá-la de minha mente.

Ri de mim mesmo e dei um jeito de sair da boate, eu daria um jeito de encontrá-la. Afinal Port Angeles e Forks não eram tão grandes. E com certeza, ela era dos arredores.

 **Satisfeito com a minha decisão, saí do meu esconderijo e me esgueirei para fora da boate.**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaa povo pervooo**

 **Então a Short escolhida pra ser postada foi essa \o/**

 **E ja começou quente em**

 **Agora como esses dois vão se encontrar?**

 **curiosa e vcs?**

 **Agora os cap aqui vão ser postados uma vez por semana, sim uma vez, por que to trabalhando em outros projetos.**

 **quero postar muitas fics novas esse ano \o/**

 **Vou falando dos projetos no grupo Ok**

 **Mas por enquanto vamos ver no que vai dar essa Bella birrenta e Esse Edward fofo, embora pelo prologo eles não pareçam assim ne kkkk**

 **então vamos comenta povo pervo, que vem muita fic nova, mas quero muito coment em \o/**

 **agora Postagens aqui vai ser as terças, mas as vezes pode ser antes ou depois depende da inspiração e do tempo :p**

 **agora me vou, comentem bastante e nos vemos Segunda com o primeiro CAPITULO**

 **quem está super ANIMADO com a fic nova vamos berrar comigo**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh quero mais \o/**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward _

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Primeiro Capítulo**_

\- Vamos, vamos, vamos... – o meu pai gritou correndo para todos os lados como um louco, com certeza, devia estar procurando as chaves, dei um último gole em meu suco, peguei a minha mochila que estava aos meus pés e beijei a bochecha de minha mãe.

\- Tenha um bom dia querido.

\- Você também mãe. – me despedi e peguei a chave na mesa onde ele havia deixado quando se sentou pra tomar café, estendi em sua frente, ele parou de cavar entre as almofadas do sofá e sorriu aliviado.

\- Você achou? – rolei os olhos.

\- É pai, estava na mesa, onde o senhor deixou. – o seu sorriso murchou um pouco e pigarreou.

\- Oh, é. Bem, vamos logo, não quero chegar atrasado ao meu primeiro dia. – ri e o segui para fora, entrei na garagem, parei ao lado do carro, ele me seguiu, mas parou resmungando sobre a sua respiração, voltando para casa, havia esquecido o beijo de minha mãe.

Ri do meu pai avoado e abri o carro, sentei-me no meu lugar, coloquei a minha mochila no colo, prendi o cinto e esperei, pouco depois, ele voltou e entrou no carro dando partida.

\- Desculpe, a mudança me deixou meio avoado.

\- Claro, claro. – murmurei, como se esse não fosse o seu estado sempre, exceto quando estava no hospital, lá ele era totalmente concentrado.

Ele bufou e dirigiu pela estrada, assim que chagamos, havíamos feito um tour rápido em Forks, descobrimos que não havia muito para ver. A cidade era um ovo, mas era perfeita para os meus pais, ambos estavam cheios da cidade grande, eu não ligava muito pra onde iríamos, contanto que estivéssemos juntos.

Carlisle dirigiu pela rodovia e parou em frente à Escola, olhei de esguelha para o conjunto de prédios, estranhando a estrutura daquela Escola, muito diferente da de Chicago. Eu já havia vindo quando os meus pais vieram fazer a matrícula e ainda me confundia tantos prédios diferentes para cada sala. Biologia no prédio 3, História no 4, a Escola mais estranha que já vi. Até a diretoria e a secretaria eram em prédios diferentes.

\- Tudo certo filho? – olhei para o meu pai e dei de ombros.

\- Sim, só... mudar de Escola é um saco.

\- Eu sinto filho, mas você sabe que se eu não aceitasse o emprego perderia a vaga. – explicou de novo e rolei os olhos, por algum motivo, meus pais esperavam que eu encarnasse o adolescente revoltado com a mudança repentina.

Mas embora mudanças fossem chatas como o inferno, eu estava levando numa boa, com certeza, tinha a ver com a linda morena com quem fiquei na outra noite. Voltei-me para o meu pai e dei um pequeno sorriso.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, pai. – ele assentiu e me deu um abraço rápido e saí do carro, o meu carro só chegaria ao final da semana, então eu teria que pegar carona com ele para vir à escola, exceto na volta, eu iria de ônibus mesmo.

Assim que caminhei pelo estacionamento reparei que havia muitos olhares em mim.

Passei a mão nervosamente pelo meu cabelo, deixando-o mais bagunçado que o normal e respirando fundo fui em direção à Escola. Eu havia decorado o mapa que foi me dado há dois dias, quando vim com os meus pais fazer a matricula. O papel que os Professores deveria assinar estava comigo, e assim como o mapa, eu havia decorado o meu horário, o que me livrou de perder tempo na secretaria no meu primeiro dia. Então, confiante, ajeitei a minha mochila e caminhei em direção a minha aula de Literatura.

Mas como de costume, em Escola nova, eu sou a novidade, ainda mais em uma cidade tão pequena quanto Forks. Mal havia dado 10 passos quando um garoto de cabelo loiro e olhos claros, parou na minha frente. Ele não era grande nem nada do tipo, mas era alto.

\- Oi, sou Mike Newton. – me cumprimentou e sorri.

\- Edward Cullen.

\- Bem vindo a Forks.

\- Valeu.

\- Precisa de ajuda pra se achar?

\- Não, eu tô legal. – ele pareceu meio confuso e sem saber o que fazer, com certeza, esperava que eu dissesse que precisaria de ajuda e queria me ensinar onde era tudo.

\- Certo, então, hmmm... qual a sua primeira aula? – forcei um sorriso.

\- Literatura.

\- Ah, é a minha também.

\- Legal. Então vamos. – comecei a caminhar e Mike me seguiu.

\- Então você veio de Chicago?

\- Sim, minha mãe queria mudar e quando meu pai recebeu a proposta pra dirigir o hospital, aproveitamos.

\- Legal, acho que você vai gostar de Forks. – sorri.

\- Eu já gosto. – ele me olhou confuso.

\- Por quê? – ri e dei de ombros.

\- Eu conheci uma garota e espero que a encontre de novo.

\- Conheceu onde?

\- Numa boate em Port. Angeles.

\- Cara, você foi a uma boate? – ele perguntou meio chocado e rolei os olhos.

\- Sim, eu conheci um cara que me deixou entrar.

\- Maneiro. E quem é a garota? É daqui ou de Port. Angeles?

\- Não sei. – dei de ombros e ele me olhou mais confuso que antes. – Eu não sei o nome dela, a gente ficou, mas ela teve que ir antes das apresentações.

\- Que merda, hein?

\- Nem fala.

\- Então como ela, é? Se for de Forks eu posso conhecer, sabe como é, cidade pequena. – ri concordando, já havíamos chegado à sala e fui para uma carteira no fundo e ele me acompanhou. O Professor ainda não estava na sala, a maior parte dos alunos estava falando ou me encarando com curiosidade, os ignorei e me voltei para Mike.

\- Ela é branquinha, olhos castanhos e cabelos também. O cabelo dela é cumprido e grosso e muito macio, tem um nariz arrebitado, longas sobrancelhas, lábios carnudos. – comecei a falar imaginando a minha menina e não pude deixar de sorrir. – E é claro, ela é gostosa! O corpo pequeno, mas cheio de curvas deliciosas. – terminei sem dar mais detalhes, ele não precisava saber o tamanho dos seios dela ou como a buceta dela era deliciosa, aquilo era só para mim.

\- Cara, se não fosse por essa última parte, eu juraria que você estava descrevendo a Swan.

\- Swan? Quem é essa?

\- É alguém que você deve manter distância, a não ser que queira levar uma surra.

\- Por que ela tem um namorado ciumento?

\- Puff quem dera! Quem vai te socar é ela.

\- Espera, a menina?

\- É, ela é uma valentona. – ri.

\- Mas é uma menina. Não é suposto que elas sejam femininas?

\- Pois a Swan não tem nada de feminino nela. A menina é um terror, nenhum cara saí com ela.

\- Oh... – me senti mal pela menina, e pelo cara que se atrevesse a sair com ela, ela parecia ser bem irritada mesmo.

\- Então, meninas como a que você descreveu tem algumas, na hora do almoço, eu posso te mostrar.

\- Pode ser. – murmurei um pouco desanimado, estava começando a achar que a minha menina não era de Forks. Ela devia ser de Port. Angeles mesmo, eu iria ter que ir a boate novamente para procurá-la, ou sair caçando pela cidade até encontrá-la.

Pouco depois, a Professora apareceu, então fui entregar o meu papel de presença para ela assinar.

As próximas aulas passaram iguais. Mike fez questão de me acompanhar até as minhas aulas, não sabia por que, já que apesar de ser esquisito, a Escola ser em prédios diferentes para cada matéria, era impossível se perder.

Na quarta aula, me separei de Mike, ele tinha História e eu Matemática, caminhei até o prédio 6 quando trombei em alguém.

\- Merda qual o seu problema cara? – uma vozinha fininha guinchou e quando olhei para a menina que parecia furiosa comigo, eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

\- É você... – ao contrário de mim, a menina não parecia tão feliz em me ver, seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela olhava para todos os lados.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Estudando.

\- Mas... pensei que fosse de Port Angeles?

\- Não, sou de Forks, me mudei semana passada.

\- Merda! – ela grunhiu de novo e viu uma garota morena nos olhando, ela rosnou e agarrou a minha camisa e me puxou para longe dos corredores do prédio de Matemática. Ela me levou para um banheiro e me empurrou para dentro com força demais para o seu tamanho, a menina era fortinha, hein!

\- Hey linda, aqui é o banheiro dos homens. – murmurei olhando em volta.

\- Eu sei! Quieto! Eu preciso pensar.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Sobre o que vou fazer com você. – grunhiu passando as mãos pelos cabelos e me aproximei dela abraçando-a.

\- Pode fazer o que quiser. – ela engoliu em seco, seus grandes olhos castanhos pareciam meio chocados.

\- Eu... – sorri com a sua perda de palavras e acariciei o seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos respirando fundo e sorri mais. Abaixei o meu rosto perto do dela e beijei os seus lábios, só um selinho para relembrar o gosto da sua boca gostosa.

\- Não paro de pensar em você, linda. – ela abriu os olhos, me encarando meio perdida, sorri e beijei os seus lábios de novo, ela estremeceu em meus braços e sorrindo beijei o seu pescoço. – Desde aquela noite você é a única coisa em que penso.

Beijei atrás da sua orelha, ela agarrou os meus ombros respirando pesadamente, as minhas mãos já estavam com vida própria e me vi agarrando a sua bundinha empinada e a puxando para mim. Ela arfou e de olhos fechados me abraçou, sorri abertamente e voltei os meus lábios para os seus, esfreguei os meus lentamente sobre os dela, mas sem aprofundar o beijo, eu a queria tão afetada por mim como eu era por ela.

\- Posso te beijar linda?

\- Ok... – suspirou e sorri mais antes de chupar seu lábio inferior, ela grunhiu agarrando um punhado do meu cabelo, os seus lábios pressionaram contra os meus com urgência e ambos gememos.

As lembranças da nossa noite voltaram e sem acreditar que eu realmente estava ali com ela, eu me vi a prensando contra a parede, ela gemeu puxando mais forte o meu cabelo e grunhi contra a sua boca. Seu corpo delicioso se esfregou contra o meu e ainda agarrando a sua bunda, ergui-a, as suas pernas me envolveram e esfreguei o meu pau já completamente duro contra ela. Minha linda gemeu alto e se esfregou contra mim, o calor da sua buceta estava me deixando louco, eu já pensava como me livrar de suas roupas, infelizmente, ela não usava uma saia dessa vez.

Um barulho alto ecoou no fundo, a fez abrir os olhos, ela grunhiu e saltou do meu colo se afastando de mim.

\- Merda! – gemeu ajeitando as roupas e o cabelo, os seus lábios estavam inchados do nosso beijo e eu queria beijá-la mais.

\- Linda... – tentei me aproximar, mas ela negou e esticou a mão, espalmando-a em meu peito, me parando.

\- Nem comece Don Juan.

\- Qual o problema linda? – ela grunhiu de novo, peguei a sua mão que estava em meu peito e beijei os seus dedos, ela suspirou, mas em seguida franziu as sobrancelhas e tirou a mão da minha.

\- Hey, pare com isso.

\- Por quê? Eu falei sério linda, não paro de pensar em você, fiquei doido quando você sumiu. – ela mordeu o lábio e se afastou mais de mim, se recostando contra as pias.

\- Por quê? Achei que fosse uma foda ocasional. – murmurou e bufei.

\- Não fale assim linda, foi mais pra mim, não foi pra você? – ela abriu a boca e a fechou novamente, seus olhos estavam no chão, então me aproximei dela e voltei a pegar a sua mão. – Foi só sexo pra você? – ela ergueu seus lindos olhos pra mim e sorriu um pouquinho.

\- Foi mais... Eu só não esperava ver você de novo.

\- Oh, bem, pois eu iria dar um jeito de vê-la de novo. – ela sorriu um pouco.

\- E como faria isso? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri, beijei os seus dedos mais uma vez e dessa vez ela não se afastou, o que me fez sorrir mais.

\- Procurá-la, na boate, em Port Angeles e Forks, em algum lugar você estaria, mas o destino parece estar do meu lado. – pisquei e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas e ela riu baixinho.

\- É parece... – ficamos em silêncio nos encarando, eu me aproximei mais dela, toquei a sua bochecha, ela ficou rígida e me abaixei beijando a sua bochecha.

\- Calma linda, eu não vou atacá-la de novo. A não ser que você queira... – ela riu e me deu um empurrão.

\- Bobo. – ri e voltei a me aproximar, dessa vez beijando os seus lábios rosados, só um selinho de novo.

\- Então almoça comigo? – ela piscou em seguida a sua expressão mudou, ela me empurrou se afastando novamente.

\- Eu não posso.

\- Não seja difícil linda...

\- É Bella. – ela me interrompeu e sorri.

\- Bella?

\- Meu nome é Bella. – sorri mais ainda se possível.

\- Combina com você Bella, linda Bella. Então almoço?

\- Não posso Edward, eu tenho uma coisa. – queria ficar irritado por ela estar se esquivando de mim, mas ela lembrava o meu nome, então somente suspirei assentindo,

\- Ok, ok, então vamos nos ver depois da aula? – ela já se preparava para negar e rapidamente peguei a sua mão na minha. – Por favor? – a olhei nos olhos e ela suspirou.

\- Certo. – meu sorriso era gigantesco.

\- Você tem carro? – ela ficou confusa com a minha pergunta, mas assentiu. – Ótimo, nos encontramos no seu carro.

\- Espere... – ela começou, mas a ignorei e dei outro selinho nela, calando-a, me afastei e pela primeira vez notei as suas roupas, ela parecia um moleque, calça jeans larga, usando uma camiseta preta de banda e uma camisa de flanela xadrez, nada do que eu esperava com certeza.

\- Você está diferente. – murmurei e ela seguiu meu olhar pra sua roupa e rolou os olhos.

\- Bem, eu não posso usar saia curta na Escola, né?– ri e assenti.

\- Está certa, e eu ficaria louco de ciúmes se você usasse. - pisquei a deixando de boca aberta. Ri da sua expressão e beijei a sua bochecha mais uma vez. – Até mais tarde linda, estou atrasado para aula. – murmurei já me afastando e ela bufou.

\- É Bella. – gritou e ri.

\- Eu sei. – gritei de volta e fugi do banheiro.

Corri para a minha próxima aula, não sem antes mandar uma mensagem a minha mãe, dizendo que talvez eu me atrasasse. Ao chegar à sala entreguei o papel para o meu Professor para que ele assinasse, não sem antes ganhar um olhar reprovador por me atrasar. Quando me deixou ir, me sentei na única cadeira vaga ao lado de uma menina, ela me parecia familiar, mas não dei muita atenção, me concentrei na aula. Na verdade, tentei me concentrar, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em minha menina, minha Bella.

Achando que teria que sair como um louco procurando por ela, o destino a joga diretamente no meu colo. Sorri como um bobo pensando no que falar para ela ou fazer com ela quando nos víssemos depois das aulas, na verdade, esperava vê-la antes.

Eu não havia perguntado sobre o seu horário e talvez tivéssemos alguma aula juntos. Quem sabe eu não a veria no almoço e falaria com ela, embora ela dissesse que não podia. Aquilo me fez cogitar a idéia de que ela estava fugindo de mim, mas não podia entender o porquê.

\- Então teve problemas com a Swan? – a menina ao meu lado falou e notei que o Professor havia saído da sala, me voltei para ela.

\- Swan?

\- Sim, eu vi vocês no corredor antes da aula. – ela me olhou timidamente ajeitando o cabelo escuro, eu me lembrei dela agora, era a menina que me viu com Bella antes dela me arrastar para o banheiro masculino.

\- Ah desculpe, eu não sei quem é Swan, eu estava com Bella... – ela riu.

\- Sim, Bella Swan. – levou alguns minutos antes do que a menina me disse fazer sentido. Antes de falar novamente, pigarreei.

\- A menina comigo, Bella, ela é a Swan? – ela riu novamente.

\- Sim, ela é Swan. Então ela está te incomodando?

\- Incomodando? – repeti como um idiota, minha linda menina, sexy e perfeita era a tal Swan que fez Mike tremer de medo?

 **\- É Bella Swan, o pesadelo de Forks High School.**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaa povo pervo**

 **Postando para a Joana, esse cap é pra vc linda**

 **A nossa Joana que estava agitando as pervas no grupo pra ter mais cap hoje**

 **Vc é diva more**

 **Agora vimos mais do Edward e da Bella o que acharam?**

 **Agora o próximo cap só segunda mesmo em**

 **Fuiii**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Segundo Capítulo**_

Eu ainda estava meio em choque com aquela nova revelação, a minha Bella era um pesadelo?

Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Mas o que eu sabia? Eu só estava em Forks há uma semana.

\- Sou Leah, a propósito.

\- Edward. – forcei um sorriso, ela começou a falar, mas não prestei atenção e felizmente, o Professor voltou e a menina ao meu lado se calou. Eu não estava no clima para conversar, eu precisava falar com Bella. Ela não podia ser a tal Swan, não é?

E se fosse, será que isso iria ser um problema?

Não, mesmo! Se ela fosse uma vampira sedenta por meu sangue, eu ainda iria querê-la, eu estava muito doido por ela, praticamente de quatro por ela.

Tendo certeza que a fama de Bella não me incomodaria nenhum pouco, eu fui para o almoço mais confiante, no caminho encontrei Mike, que me arrastou para a sua mesa, me apresentando aos seus amigos. Eram caras legais, mas eu estava caçando Bella pelo refeitório.

\- Procurando alguém cara? – um dos amigos de Mike perguntou e dei de ombros, Mike riu e deu dois tapas em meu ombro.

\- Edward aqui, está caído por uma garota que nem sabe o nome. – os caras riram e rolei os olhos, eu sabia o nome dela sim, mas não estava nenhum pouco a fim de dividir com eles.

\- E onde conheceu a sua garota misteriosa? – um rapaz magrelo perguntou e Mike os deleitou com a minha história de Port Angeles, eu os ignorei e continuei em busca dela.

Mas depois de alguns momentos, entendi que ela realmente não viria ao almoço. A sensação que ela estava fugindo de mim voltou e comecei a olhar para o relógio ansiosamente.

Assim que acabassem as aulas, eu iria ver Bella e poderíamos realmente falar sobre o que estava rolando entre nós.

Depois do almoço eu me despedi dos caras e fui para minha aula de História, fui direto para o Professor e entreguei o meu papel, ele assinou e me mandou escolher um lugar qualquer, estava olhando para os lugares vagos quando vi Bella, infelizmente ela estava sentada com uma menina de cabelos castanhos e óculos pequenos e delicados, as duas cochichavam e não me notaram as olhando, eu escolhi o lugar atrás delas, sentando ao lado de um cara não muito alto, cabelo escuro e óculos redondos.

\- Hey, posso sentar aí?

\- Hmmm claro. – murmurou, ao som da minha voz as meninas pararam de falar e Bella olhou pra trás, sorri acenando e ela grunhiu, se virou pra frente me ignorando, a amiga dela olhou para mim e acenou, notei o meu colega de mesa me olhando feio.

Ia ser uma longa aula.

E realmente foi, foi longa e chata.

Bella me ignorou, assim como o meu colega de mesa e a voz do Professor era baixa e monótona, eu estava quase dormindo na aula.

Quando o sinal tocou, eu tentei alcançar Bella, mas ela já previa que eu iria atrás dela, pois foi a primeira a estar fora da sala. Eu nem tinha guardado os meus materiais ainda. Correr atrás dela seria em vão, então tomei o meu tempo guardando as minhas coisas com calma. Na hora da saída, ela não me escaparia.

Segui para a minha aula de Educação Física, era a última aula e eu estava quase me convencendo a faltá-la para encurralar Bella na saída, mas com certeza teria problemas com os meus pais se eu fizesse. E eu não precisava me preocupar, não era como se ela fosse fugir de mim, não é?

Ao entrar no ginásio, achei rapidamente o Professor e fui até ele entregando o meu papel, ele sorriu assinando.

\- Olá Sr. Cullen, eu sou o treinador Clapp, venha, eu vou lhe arranjar um uniforme.

O segui até uma sala onde ele me entregou um uniforme e me mostrou os vestiários, fui rapidamente até lá e encontrei um armário vazio, deixei as minhas coisas e me troquei apressadamente.

Quando saí do vestiário, segui para aonde estavam os outros, achei alguns dos garotos que estavam na mesa que almoçamos, eles me cumprimentaram e voltaram a assistir ao jogo das meninas, dei uma rápida olhada, mas em seguida, voltei a olhar, jogando vôlei com uma bermuda curta mostrando as lindas pernas estava a minha menina.

Sorri abertamente e levei um cutucão do mesmo garoto do almoço, o magrelo que estava na mesa de Mike.

\- Edward não fique encarando a Swan. – olhei para ele confuso.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque ela vai chutar as suas bolas. – arquei uma sobrancelha esperando que ele risse, mas pelo seu olhar assustado, acho que ele já deve ter sido chutado nas bolas.

Aquilo me fez rir, a minha menina não aceitava bobagem de ninguém.

\- Valeu pelo conselho. – murmurei tentando tirar os olhos da minha menina, mas era praticamente impossível não ficar babando em suas pernas, sem contar que ela era ótima jogando, acho até que ela estava fazendo a menina do outro time chorar.

\- Garotos assim que as meninas terminarem será a vez de vocês. Vamos começar a separar os times.

Treinador Clapp chamou e o seguimos para perto das arquibancadas.

Novamente, eu mal consegui chegar perto de Bella, pois assim que ela parou de jogar, era a minha vez. E foi assim durante toda a aula. Quando o treinador nos mandou trocar de roupa, corri feito um condenado para o vestiário, me trocando o mais rápido que pude.

Muitos me davam olhares estranhos, mas nem liguei, eu não perderia a chance de falar com Bella novamente. E se eu estivesse certo, ela estaria fugindo de mim novamente.

Saí correndo para fora do ginásio e esbarrei em Mike no caminho, ele sorriu a me ver, mas não parei para cumprimentá-lo, mesmo assim, ele me seguiu para fora.

\- Então, quer dar um passeio, posso te mostrar a cidade... – começou, mas o cortei.

\- Eu tenho um compromisso.

\- Oh, tudo bem. – murmurou ainda me seguindo, ao chegar ao estacionamento olhei em volta,

O estacionamento ainda estava cheio e não havia sinal de Bella, me sentei em um dos bancos que ficavam do lado de fora e Mike ficou ao meu lado, o ignorei e fiquei olhando a vista. Do meu lugar eu podia ver as portas da Escola e a saída da Escola, se Bella não tinha ido ainda, eu conseguiria pegá-la.

\- Então eu já vou... – Mike começou e me virei pra ele, achei que tinha ido já.

\- Ok, nos falaremos amanhã. – ele assentiu e me deu um olhar confuso antes de sair.

Passou algum tempo e o estacionamento já estava quase vazio e nada de Bella, eu estava começando a achar que ela deu um jeito de fugir sem eu ver.

Merda!

Resolvi esperar até o último carro sair, só pra ter certeza, tinha alguma coisa acontecendo e até Bella me dizer o que estava errado, eu não ia sossegar. Já havia passado uma meia hora e só havia uns cinco carros no estacionamento, entre eles uma picape vermelha monstruosa. Imaginava o cara que dirigia aquela coisa.

Já havia desistido, comecei a me levantar, a maioria dos carros que sobraram pareceram ser dos Professores e a picape gigante, estava começando a caminhar para a saída quando vi alguém sair da escola, os meus olhos estreitaram ao ver Bella olhando para os lados e indo em direção a picape.

Eu queria ficar chocado por aquele carro enorme e feio ser dela, mas eu estava mais chateado pela sua rejeição.

Contudo eu queria saber o porquê e decidido a segui, ela estava abrindo o carro quando parei atrás dela colando o meu corpo ao dela, vi seu corpo ficar tenso e encostei a boca em seu ouvido.

\- Se escondendo de alguém, Swan? – murmurei sarcasticamente e ela se virou pra mim.

\- Edward... do que me chamou?

\- Não é assim que todos te chamam? – resmunguei e ela estreitou os olhos pra mim.

\- Escuta aqui cara...

\- Não, escuta você, se você não gosta de mim, devia me dizer, é mais digno do que ficar fugindo de mim.

\- Eu... – ela abriu a boca e fechou novamente e grunhi.

\- Acha mesmo que eu não ia notar que você tá me evitando? Porra Bella, se você não quer ter nada a ver comigo, pelo menos diga na minha cara. – ela ficou muda novamente e assenti apertando os dentes. – Entendi o recado.

Comecei a sair, estava me sentindo um merda, eu todo caído por ela e ela nem se quer gostava de mim, mal dei dois passos e sua mão agarrou a minha blusa.

\- Espere. – fiquei parado por um momento e respirei fundo antes de me virar para ela.

\- O quê?

\- Eu sinto muito Edward, eu... – ela olhou em volta. – Podemos ir conversar em outro lugar?

Eu estava sendo um idiota por dar mais uma chance pra ela, mas assenti.

Eu realmente gostava dela e mesmo que parecesse que havia algo errado com ela, eu iria dar a ela o beneficio da duvida.

Ela destravou a picape e entrei no banco do carona.

Ao entrar e ligar o carro, o motor fez um barulhão me assustando, olhei-a de canto de olho e a vi sorrir. Rolei os olhos e coloquei o cinto, só por precaução.

Ela ligou o carro e começou a guiar, dirigiu por alguns minutos mordiscando os lábios, lábios deliciosos que queria mordiscar pra ela...

\- Huh, onde você mora?

\- Vai me levar para casa? Achei que íamos conversar.

\- E vamos, mas minha casa não dá nesse momento, ela é cheia demais.

\- Huh, ok. - murmurei confuso e passei o meu endereço.

Ela assentiu e começou a guiar em direção a minha casa, ao chegarmos saímos do carro indo em direção a porta, parei abruptadamente quando a mesma se abriu.

\- Edward... – a minha mãe guinchou, estava meio descabelada e segurando as chaves do carro.

\- Está tudo bem mãe?

\- Está em casa? Eu ia te buscar... e, huh, me atrasei e huh... - rolei os olhos e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

\- Sem problemas mãe, eu te mandei uma mensagem que ia chegar mais tarde, e no fim das contas, Bella aqui me deu uma carona. - apontei para a garota ao meu lado, ela forçou um sorriso, mamãe ao contrário sorria abertamente.

\- Oh, olá querida, obrigada por ajudar Edward. – e sem que ela esperasse, mamãe a abraçou apertado.

Vi Bella suspirar e abraçá-la com cuidado, em seguida se afastar pigarreando.

\- Sem problemas senhora.

\- Me chame de Esme, meu bem.

\- Certo, Esme.

\- Mãe, vamos estudar no meu quarto, ok? Bella aqui vai me ajudar com os deveres, até eu me situar.

\- Isso é ótimo querido. Vão lá vou fazer um lanche para vocês.

Assenti e dei mais um beijo em sua bochecha, já agarrando a mão de Bella, levei-a para cima, direto para o meu quarto.

Ao ficarmos sozinhos, fechei a porta ficando na frente dela e a olhando com curiosidade.

\- Então, huh, a sua mãe parece ótima.

\- Ela é ótima.

\- Ela é tudo o que uma mãe deve ser. - havia uma pitada de tristeza em sua voz, e sem me conter, fui até ela a abraçando.

\- Está tudo bem linda? - ela assentiu e forçou um sorriso.

\- Desculpe, é que eu não fico ao redor de muitas mães.

\- Hmmm, e a sua mãe?

\- Ela morreu tem alguns anos já.

\- Sinto muito linda. - ela deu de ombros e se afastou de mim.

\- Certo, então se mudou para Forks.

\- Sim, semana passada. - ela assentiu mordendo o lábio.

\- Entendi. Então você vai estudar em Forks High agora.

\- Vou. Legal, hein?

\- Maravilhoso. - grunhiu e segurei a risada, o que será que a preocupava? Por que era óbvio que ela gostava de mim. Mas tinha algo a parando.

Sentei-me na minha cama e peguei a mão dela puxando-a para mim, ela hesitou um pouco, mas acabou por vir ficando entre as minhas pernas. Peguei a sua outra mão e beijei os seus dedinhos.

 **\- Então Swan, hein? - ela grunhiu tentando se afastar, mas abracei a sua cintura a prendendo.**

* * *

 **N/A: eita povo pervo gostaram mesmo da fic em**

 **Vi tantos coments q ate me animei aki a postar**

 **E nao vou prometer, mas vou fazer o possivel pra postar 2 vezes por semana**

 **Vamos orar pra eu conseguir muita inspiração**

 **Eu ouvi um amém irmãos \0/**

 **Agora essa Bella não vai ser facil em**

 **Sera q nosso Edward vai dar conta?**

 **O que acham?**

 **Ah sobre o banquinho a gente brigou**

 **Não quero revelar os motivos são dolorosos demais :'(**

 **Agora me vou povo pervo**

 **Mas antes**

 **BERROOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

 **Vcs arrasaram nos coments amei**

 **Fuiii**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Terceiro Capítulo_**

\- Então Swan, hein? - ela grunhiu tentando se afastar, mas abracei a sua cintura a prendendo.

\- Não me chama assim. - grunhiu e ri beijando a sua barriga.

\- Só estou curioso. O que é essa coisa toda de Swan? - ela suspirou e a puxei para o meu colo.

Senti-a ficar rígida por um segundo, mas em seguida ela relaxou contra mim deitando a cabeça em meu ombro e ficou brincando com o botão da minha camisa.

\- É meio idiota, na verdade.

\- Me conta. Confesso que estou morrendo de curiosidade. Você é a Swan de dia e a Bella sexy à noite? - ela riu baixinho.

\- Algo assim. Eu tenho uma família meio complicada sabe, fui criada pelo meu pai, por isso sempre fui meio moleca e um dia, um dos garotos me tocou de um jeito que não gostei e meio que quebrei o pulso dele. - ela corou ao terminar de falar e grunhi.

Senti-a querer sair do meu colo, mas não a deixei. Ela, com certeza, achava que eu a julgava por sua história, mas na verdade, eu estava era tentando controlar o meu temperamento.

Queria matar o infeliz que ousou mexer com a minha menina.

\- Quem foi o desgraçado? - praticamente rosnei as palavras.

Ela finalmente me olhou com curiosidade.

\- Não tá com medo de mim?

\- Claro que não. Estou é com raiva, isso sim. Agora me diz quem foi o infeliz. - ela riu e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Por que quer saber?

\- Pra chutar a bunda dele. – ela bufou.

\- Eu já fiz isso. E também deixei bem claro na Escola, ninguém mexe comigo. Esse é um dos motivos por me chamarem de Swan, depois de eu quebrar o pulso dele, eu berrei dizendo que ele não tinha o direito de me chamar de Bella, só de Swan, aí os outros caras com medo de mim começaram a me chamar assim, depois às meninas, e por fim, a Escola toda. – resmungou.

\- Então você não namora?

\- Como? Todos os caras têm medo de mim.

\- Ah por isso vai à boate toda mulher fatal. – ela corou um pouco e deu de ombros, rindo beijei a sua bochecha rosada.

\- Bem, é isso...

\- Entendi. E quer saber, eu vou gostar de ter uma namorada que pode chutar a minha bunda se eu sair da linha. – ela me olhou com a boca aberta e pisquei.

\- Como assim?

\- Você não quer ser a minha namorada Bella?

\- Eu... eu nunca tive um namorado. – murmurou olhando pras suas mãos, eu as peguei dando um beijinho.

Ela me olhou timidamente e me aproximei beijando os seus lábios, ela suspirou contra mim se de retendo em meus braços, eu a puxei para a cama deitando sobre ela, aprofundei o beijo enquanto movia as minhas mãos por seu corpo, dessa vez, eu tinha mais calma para tocá-la, decorar cada curva e...

\- Aí meu Deus... – nos afastamos com o guincho e gemi ao ver a minha mãe nos encarando enquanto segurava uma badeja com lanches e suco.

\- Mãe! – grunhi e ela bufou.

\- Edward Cullen, sabe das regras.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, desculpe. A gente se deixou levar.

Ela assentiu e deixou a bandeja em minha mesa do computador.

\- Certo, vou deixar a porta bem aberta para vocês não se deixarem levar de novo.

\- Certo dona Esme. – ela bufou, mas sorria um pouquinho.

\- Uh, não feche a porta. – murmurou antes de sair e xinguei baixinho.

Olhei para trás e Bella estava escondida atrás de mim, me virei e ri, o seu rosto super vermelho.

\- Você esta bem?

\- Não. Sua mãe nos pegou quase... ai merda. – ri e a abracei beijando os seus lábios.

\- Bem, isso é ter uma mãe. Aposto que não a acha tão ótima agora. – ela bufou.

\- Pior que acho sim. – ri mais e beijei a sua bochecha.

\- Venha comer, ou ai você vai ver ela chateada de verdade.

Fui até a bandeja e a trouxe para a cama, nos sentamos com as pernas cruzadas com o lanche entre nós.

Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas eu queria saber mais sobre a minha garota.

\- Então, é só você e seu pai?

\- Não, tenho irmãos também.

\- Parece legal, sempre quis ter irmãos, mas sou filho único.

\- Eu queria ser filha única. – ela resmungou mordendo o seu sanduíche.

\- E o que seu pai faz?

\- O que o seu faz?

\- Uh, ele é médico, na verdade nos mudamos por isso, ele veio dirigir o Hospital daqui.

\- Legal, e sua mãe?

\- Ela trabalhava em uma livraria em Chicago, mas não sei se vai trabalhar aqui.

\- Legal, eu amo ler.

\- Mesmo?

\- É... É o que da pra fazer quando você é a paria da Escola. – ri e peguei a sua mão entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

\- Eu não acho você uma paria, acho você incrivelmente linda e sexy. – ela corou de novo.

Ela ficava tão bonitinha corando.

\- Você é muito galanteador, sabia?

\- Faz parte do meu charme.

\- E o que mais faz? – pensei por um momento e sorri.

\- Sou ótimo chupando uma buceta. – pisquei e seu rosto ficou quase roxo.

\- Ai meu Deus, isso é coisa que se diga.

\- Sabia que você fica linda corada.

\- Você é um idiota.

\- Bem, agora você é a namorada desse idiota e vai ser muito feliz quando eu lamber a sua... – ela tampou minha boca me fazendo rir e acabou por rir também.

\- Não diga essas coisas, a sua mãe pode ouvir. – rolei os olhos e peguei a sua mão que estava em minha boca e beijei o seu pulso.

\- Ok, pararei, por ora. Ah, e você não disse o que seu pai faz.

\- Ah, você percebeu isso.

\- Vamos lá, não pode ser tão ruim.

Ela evitou os meus olhos e ficou brincando com a barra da sua camiseta.

\- Ele é o Chefe de Polícia.

\- Que legal, mas por que isso é uma coisa ruim? – ela me olhou confusa.

\- Não é ruim, mas isso assusta os caras.

\- Só porque o seu pai tem uma arma? É só eu te tratar bem que não há com o que eu me preocupar.

\- Você é estranho.

\- Um estranho bom ou ruim?

\- Um bom. – ela olhou para a porta escancarada e de volta para mim, em seguida se inclinou sobre a bandeja agora vazia e me deu um beijinho rápido nos lábios.

Queria aprofundar o beijo, mas minha mãe com certeza estava de vigia, então só segurei a sua mão e sorri.

\- Então vai ser a minha namorada, não é?

\- Acho que sim.

\- O que a preocupa?

\- Uh, eu nunca namorei e se eu fizer algo errado?

\- Minha linda, você só tem que fazer tudo o que eu quiser e será perfeita.

\- Nem fudendo! Eu não vou ser a sua escrava, seu idiota. – arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela gemeu tampando o rosto. – Viu? É assim que eu sou.

\- Você me viu reclamando? – ela tirou a mão do rosto.

\- Não tá bravo?

Rolando os olhos, tirei a bandeja do meio e a puxei para os meus braços, vi os seus olhos dispararem para porta, mas ainda assim, ela não se afastou de mim.

\- Bella, eu realmente gosto de você, principalmente da sua atitude, a minha garota não aceita merdas de ninguém e nem de mim, isso é sexy.

\- Ok.

\- Agora eu estava brincando. Você só tem que ser você mesma e me dar uns beijos ocasionais, sair em encontros comigo, me dar mais beijos... – levei a boca a sua orelha e sussurrei... – e me deixar lamber a sua buceta. Só fazendo isso já será uma ótima namorada. – a última parte voltei a falar alto e ela assentiu toda vermelhinha.

Tão fofa.

\- Ok, posso fazer isso. Preciso me vestir diferente?

\- Como?

\- Sabe, como na boate?

\- Só se você quiser que eu saia socando os caras da Escola. – ela riu.

\- Você é ciumento?

\- Muito. Você é só minha. – ela mordeu o lábio para esconder o sorriso, mas seus olhos brilhavam e ela assentiu.

\- Ok, uh namorado.

Comecei a me inclinar para beijá-la quando a minha mãe entrou no quarto. Bella pulou tão rápido para longe de mim, que se eu não estivesse chateado com a minha mãe, eu estaria rindo.

\- Eu vim buscar a bandeja. Estava bom o lanche?

\- Sim, mãe.

\- Uh sim, obrigada senhora.

\- Me chame de Esme, querida.

\- Hmm, certo, uh Edward eu já vou.

\- Ok.

Dei mais um olhar irritado para a minha mãe, depois peguei a mão de Bella e a levei para fora.

Já na rua, olhei para a sua picape gigante e a abracei.

\- Não vejo à hora do meu carro chegar, aí vou te levar pra Escola.

\- Por quê? – ela franziu suas adoráveis sobrancelhas, mas me abraçou também.

\- Porque é o que os namorados fazem. Sem contar que seu carro me assusta. – ela riu e ficou na pontinha dos pés.

\- Quer carona amanhã?

\- Não, vou com o meu pai, mas agradeceria uma carona na hora da saída.

\- Ok. Uh até amanhã.

Segurei o seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijei de verdade.

Ela gemeu contra a minha boca e me deixou aprofundar o beijo, devorei os seus lábios, provando seu gosto e me viciando mais e mais nela.

Quando nos afastamos, ambos sorriamos como bobos. Ajudei-a em entrar no carro e dei mais um beijo rápido nela antes de vê-la ir.

Quando voltei pra casa, vi minha mãe correndo pra cozinha. A sem vergonha estava me observando pela janela.

\- Dona Esme, pare aí mesmo, eu já te vi.

Ouvi-a praguejar.

\- Eu não fiz nada. – ela foi para a cozinha e a segui.

\- Estava me espionando?

\- Eu não.

\- Sim, eu te vi. – ela bufou e começou a pegar as coisas na geladeira pra fazer o jantar.

\- Aff! Eu só estava curiosa, afinal é a primeira garota que trás em casa.

\- Ela é a minha namorada, então queria trazê-la aqui. – ela parou tudo.

\- Namorada? Mas a apresentou como amiga.

\- Porque ainda não tínhamos conversado.

\- Ah... ok. Isso é bom. Ela parece uma ótima garota, mesmo se vestindo como um menino.

\- Acredite, ela é sexy sem aquelas roupas.

\- Edward Cullen. – ri da sua cara.

\- Eu a conheci em Port. Angeles no fim de semana.

\- Oh.

\- Ela usava um vestido muito bonito. Mas o legal é que nos encontramos na Escola e agora vamos namorar.

\- Isso é legal mesmo.

\- O que é legal?- pai chegou e deu um beijo estalado em minha mãe.

\- Edward tem uma namorada.

\- Isso é muito legal. – ele ergueu a mão e demos uma batida.

\- Ela é linda Carlisle e muito fofa.

\- Qual o nome dela?

\- Bella Swan.

\- Vixe!

Eita será que o pai conhecia a fama dela?

\- Ela é filha do Chefe de Polícia?

\- Isso, como sabe?

\- Ela é bem conhecida no Hospital. - pai murmurou coçando o queixo e mãe fez uma careta.

\- Oh, ela se machuca muito?

\- Não ela machuca os outros. Ao que parece, muitas das suas vítimas foram parar no hospital.

\- Vítimas? - minha mãe me olhou confusa e depois para o meu pai. - Deve ter algo errado Carl a garota nem chega ao peito de Edward, como ela bateria em alguém? - ele deu de ombros.

\- Bem, foi o que ouvi.

Ri e ambos me olharam. Minha Bella era realmente durona, hein?

\- Tenho certeza que estavam exagerando, pai. Você vai adorar Bella.

\- Claro que vou. Se você gosta dela, deve ser uma ótima garota.

Ele piscou pra mim e se voltou para mãe perguntando do jantar. Deixei os dois conversando e fui para cima. Ao entrar no meu quarto me joguei na cama com um sorriso bobo.

 **Mal podia esperar pelo dia seguinte!**

* * *

 **N/A: Só eu tenho um mal pressentimento sobre o dia seguinte?**

 **Esse Edward não é um fofo e pervo kkkk**

 **Adoro ele**

 **Agora e Essa Bella sera que vai mesmo ficae docinha pro Edward?**

 **Curiosa e vocês?**

 **Amandoooo seus coments pervas**

 **Vocês arrazam.**

 **Agora me vou**

 **Ah antes More se preocupa não**

 **O banquinho e eu brigamos mas a gente sempre volta :p**

 **Kkkkkkk**

 **Fuii**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Quarto Capítulo_**

Bufei quando olhei pelo refeitório e não vi Bella em lugar algum.

Esqueci de pegar o telefone dela e fiquei esperando-a que nem um idiota na entrada. Mas não havia nem sinal do seu carro monstro.

Então pensei, ela deve ter perdido à hora, vou vê-la nos corredores, mas mais uma vez nada.

E ao chegar ao refeitório, sem nenhum sinal dela, tive certeza. Ela estava me evitando.

Mike passou por mim indo pra fila e o segui.

\- Hey Mike.

\- Uh, sim?

\- A Swan... Onde ela costuma almoçar? - ele parou de andar me olhando confuso.

\- Swan?

\- Sim. Estou curioso sobre ela, afinal até agora não a vi.

Ele voltou a andar rindo.

\- Você tem muita coragem. - ele olhou em volta coçando o queixo.

\- O que foi?

\- Ela costuma sentar ali com Ângela e Ben, - ele apontou para uma mesa ao fundo que estava vazia.

\- E quando não estão ali?

\- Provavelmente na Biblioteca ou no estacionamento.

\- Entendi. - comecei a sair e ele me agarrou antes.

\- Aonde vai?

\- Falar com ela.

\- Por quê? - sorri me afastando.

\- Em breve você saberá.

Antes que ele me parasse, corri para fora, mas não havia sinal dela no estacionamento, resolvi tentar a Biblioteca, senão iria voltar ao estacionamento, mas me lembrei que ela disse que gostava de ler.

Ao entrar na Biblioteca sorri, pois não precisei procurar muito, na mesa em frente à mesa da Bibliotecária estava os amigos de Bella, o meu colega de mesa na aula de História e a amiga de Bella e sentada na ponta da mesa da Bibliotecária estava a própria Bella.

\- Vamos lá Katieee, eu não vou contar para ninguém.

\- Não, Isabella.

\- Aff, por que tem que me chamar de Isabella?

\- Prefere Swan?

-Vamos ficar com Isabella. Agora vai deixar, sim?

\- Não. - seus amigos riram e ela grunhiu.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque tem que comer no refeitório, e não na Biblioteca.

\- Você é tão careta Katie.

\- E você uma pentelha.

Seus amigos riram mais e tentei segurar a minha raiva. Afinal ela estava tentando fugir de mim de novo.

\- Hey Swan? - chamei e ela grunhiu pulando da mesa com as mãos em punhos.

\- Olha só eu… - ela se calou assim que me viu, coloquei as mãos nos quadris e a encarei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Sem briga aqui Isabella. - ela olhou para a Bibliotecária e grunhiu.

\- Certo. - a passos firmes, ela veio até mim e agarrou a minha camisa, começou a me puxar para longe da Biblioteca.

Do lado de fora, ela me empurrou contra a parede e a encarei cruzando os braços.

\- Então?

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Ah, eu não sei, estava procurando a minha namorada. - ela suspirou e me olhou ansiosamente.

\- Sinto muito, eu me acovardei.

\- Como?

\- Sabe como o povo daqui vai nos encher se aparecermos como namoradinhos. Não vai dar certo, Edward.

\- Ah, então a opinião dos outros é mais importante do que nossos sentimentos.

\- Não é isso…

\- Sim é. Acho que no fundo você realmente é a Swan e gosta disso.

\- Como é? - ela grunhiu apertando os punhos e me aproximei dela já irritado.

\- Você ouviu bem Swan, eu não vou ficar fazendo parte dos seus joguinhos, você sabe como eu me sinto, mas com certeza, eu me precipitei, não vai acontecer de novo.

Afastei-me dela e a ouvi grunhir e gritar.

Rosnando já não me voltei.

Eu não ia ser feito de idiota por ela.

Eu gosto dela, mas eu também tinha meu orgulho, caramba!

Íamos ficar nessa dancinha infantil pra sempre, quando ela me queria me agarrava e quando ela queria ser a bendita Swan, me dava um fora.

Que inferno!

Cheguei ao estacionamento e gemi.

Ainda sem carro.

Mas eu não ia voltar pra lá.

Eu precisava de ar.

De ficar longe daquele inferno.

Caminhei para longe da Escola e já estava andando há algum tempo, ainda remoendo o meu encontro com Bella. Sabia que tinha exagerado, mas ela estava me irritando de verdade.

Caramba, era só um apelido bobo, não era quem ela era. Mas parecia que era quem ela queria ser. Ou já estava tão enraizado nela que ela já até gostava.

Acabei chegando ao centro da cidade, vi alguns comércios abertos, hesitei entre uma lanchonete local e um bar em estilo pub. Acabei por entrar no bar.

As mesas ainda estavam sendo colocadas e algumas cadeiras sendo tiradas de cima das mesas. Eu fui até o bar e olhei para o _bartender_ , ele era enorme e estava secando um copo.

\- Sabe, eu não gosto de pegar no pé de ninguém, honestamente eu nunca fui um bom exemplo, mas você não é muito novo para estar em um bar.

\- Mas eu só entrei, não é como se fosse pedir algo.

\- Então só quer sentar aqui? Sem consumir nada? - arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- Você está sendo meio ambíguo, cara.

\- Meio o quê? - ri.

\- Você acha errado eu ser um jovem em um bar, mas ao mesmo tempo espera que eu consuma algo. Você tem que decidir, ok?

\- Saquei espertinho. Mas nós temos refrigerantes aqui também.

\- Eu aceito um.

\- É pra já. - ele me serviu um grande copo de coca-cola gelada e agradeci. – A propósito, sou Emmett.

\- Edward.

\- Então o que o trás aqui em um dia de Escola?

\- Nem queira saber.

\- É mulher, né?

\- Pior que é.

\- Sempre é. Tá vendo aquela loira maravilhosa ali. - ele apontou para uma linda loira que limpava uma mesa enquanto rebolava, ela usava fones de ouvidos.

\- Sim, o que tem?

\- Eu sou louco por ela, mas eu sou o chefe dela, ai, eu quero agarrá-la, mas não posso.

\- E ela quer ser agarrada por você?

\- Aí que ta, meu amigo, eu acho que sim. Mas entre eu achar e ter certeza, são duas coisas diferentes. - ri assentindo.

\- Sei como é.

\- E a sua garota, qual o problema? - suspirei.

\- É meio complicado.

\- E quando não é?

\- Pois é. Ela é linda, perfeita e eu tô louco por ela, mas ela fica fugindo de mim.

\- Tem certeza que ela gosta de você?

-Pior que gosta. O problema mesmo é a reputação na Escola.

\- A reputação é importante.

\- Mas não devia ser mais importante do que o que você sente.

\- Verdade. Tem razão é muito complicado. - sorri e ergui meu copo em um brinde a ele antes de tomar um longo gole.

Coloquei o copo de volta no bar e fiquei olhando paras as pequenas bolhas estourando.

\- E o que vai fazer agora?

\- Eu?

\- É, você vai desistir dela?

\- Eu deveria?

\- O que você acha?

\- Não sei. Eu não quero, mas temo que seja uma luta perdida.

\- Hey, até a mulher gorda cantar não acabou.

Ri do ditado.

\- Você daria mais uma chance?

\- É uma garota que vale a pena?

\- Sim.

\- Então com certeza, eu tentaria até enfiar na cabeça dura dela que fomos feitos um para o outro.

\- Nossa!

\- Sério cara, falo por experiência própria, eu tenho uma irmãzinha que é o mal encarnado, e aquela ali, às vezes tenho que me segurar para não amarrá-la até ela entender as coisas.

Senti-me mal pela sua irmã.

Mas entendia.

Bella era assim.

Eu queria amarrar aquela infeliz, até ela entender como as coisas deviam ser.

\- Você está certo.

\- Isso aí cara. Agarra essa garota e não solta mais.

\- Valeu. Vou fazer isso. - puxei a carteira e ele negou.

\- Por conta da casa. Traga a sua garota na próxima, Ok?

\- Pode deixar.

Comecei a sair, mas parei diante da loira bonitona.

\- Olá. - ela tirou um fone de ouvido e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu só queria confirmar uma coisa.

\- O quê?

\- Ah é que o cara do bar disse que você era a mulher mais linda que ele já tinha visto e ele tem razão, espero que dê tudo certo pra vocês.

Ela me encarou com a boca aberta, eu acenei, ainda a vi olhar para Emmett com um pequeno sorriso enquanto ele olhava confuso de mim pra ela.

Já na rua, comecei a ir pra casa. Já tinha acabado as aulas mesmo e amanhã iria ao achados e perdidos atrás da minha mochila.

A caminhada para casa foi extremamente longa.

Felizmente depois de perguntar aqui e ali, achei um ônibus que passava próximo de casa.

Ao chegar, estava andando de cabeça baixa, chutando uma pedrinha aqui e ali, mas parei ao ver o grande carro vermelho.

Ergui rapidamente a cabeça e tive que conter o riso ao ver Bella dentro do carro. Aproximei-me e sorri abertamente ao vê-la agarrada ao volante e com a cabeça encostada no mesmo.

\- Bella? - bati na janela, ela saltou um pouco e olhou para o lado.

Rapidamente ela saiu do carro e a me ver me deu um soco no ombro, porra ela era forte mesmo.

\- Caralho, onde você estava?

\- Eu precisava pensar. - resmunguei esfregando o ombro.

Ela grunhiu e dei um passo para trás com medo de levar outro soco.

\- Pensar? Pensar? Como pode… - ela começou a gritar ficando toda vermelha, agitada e absolutamente linda, sem poder me conter mais, agarrei o seu rosto e beijei a sua boca bonita. Ela ofegou contra os meus lábios, mas retribuiu o beijo me abraçando pelo pescoço com força.

Quando nos afastamos sorri.

\- Veio atrás de mim?

\- Claro que eu vim. Eu… eu não sou a Swan e nem quero ser.

\- Quem você quer ser?

\- Quero ser a sua Bella.

\- Isso foi rápido. Achei que teria que lutar mais. - ela suspirou.

\- Eu fiquei com medo de você já ter desistido de mim.

\- Eu confesso que pensei nisso.

\- Mas não ia?

\- Não. No fundo eu não queria, não quero. Gosto de você Bella, gosto muito.

\- Eu também gosto.

\- Muito? - ela riu.

\- Muito.

\- Ok. Venha, vamos entrar, precisamos conversar.

\- Sobre?

\- Swan.

\- Precisamos mesmo?

\- Com certeza.

Ela assentiu, mas não parecia muito animada, ainda assim, me seguiu para dentro de casa, lógico que mal pisamos na entrada a porta foi aberta e minha mãe nos encarou agitada.

\- Edward Cullen, onde você esteve?

\- Uh?

\- Sabe quantas vezes eu liguei pra você?

Merda!

Eu esqueci o celular na mochila.

\- Caramba, desculpa mãe, eu esqueci a mochila na Escola e...

\- Está comigo. – Bella se apressou em dizer e a olhei com curiosidade.

\- Foi o que veio fazer aqui?

\- Sim, e uh, conversar, pode ser? – sorri assentindo e ela mordeu o lábio inferior evitando meus olhos.

Tão bonita.

\- Edward? – ah tá, ambos olhamos a minha mãe que nos encarava entre divertida e confusa.

\- Ah sim. Uh vamos conversar no meu quarto, ok?

\- Certo, mas cuidado com o seu celular no futuro Ok. Fiquei preocupada.

\- Desculpe mãe. – beijei a sua bochecha e agarrei a mão de Bella, levando-a para dentro, passamos por minha mãe que suspirou e fechou a porta em seguida.

Ao chegarmos ao meu quarto, fechei a porta e encarei Bella com os braços cruzados.

\- E aí?

Ela me encarou com um suspiro.

\- Direto ao ponto, hein?

\- Bella? – ela assentiu dando outro suspiro.

\- Ok, eu gosto de ser a Swan. Eu já sou há muito tempo, pra mudar agora.

\- Então isso é você me dando um fora? – arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela negou.

\- Não, não só... isso tudo é complicado Edward, eu... hmmm eu gosto de você, muito mesmo, mas é difícil mudar velhos hábitos.

Hmmm, ok eu podia lidar com isso.

Pelo menos não era um fora.

\- Então que tal começarmos devagar.

\- Devagar?

\- Sim, sabe amigos.

\- Só quer ser meu amigo? – ela torceu o narizinho arrebitado, parecendo além de irritada e ri.

\- Não sua besta. Para todos vamos ser amigos, mas pra mim, pra nós, você é minha namorada agora.

\- Oh. Ok.

\- Serio?

\- Sim, eu gostei. Podemos deixar os outros acharem que somos amigos e aos poucos quando nos sentirmos a vontade, podemos assumir.

\- Por mim tudo bem.

Ela sorriu satisfeita e rindo fui até ela e a puxei para os meus braços, ela veio de muito bom grado.

\- Então, agora isso é importante.

\- O quê? – ela ergueu a cabeça me encarando e beijei o seu narizinho fofo.

\- Eu devo te chamar de Swan na Escola?

\- Eu vou te bater. – ela tentou sair dos meus braços e sorri a apertando mais contra mim e beijei sua boca.

 **\- Vou me lembrar disso linda.**

* * *

 **N/A: Oiiii povo pervo**

 **Eita q essa Swan ta difícil em**

 **Será que Edward vai amolecer esse coração frio kkkkk**

 **Gente amandoooo os coments vocês tao divandoooo muito**

 **Agora o que sera q rola?**

 **Bella vai ser louca de fugir mais uma vez? Ai nos q bate nela ne kkkk**

 **E teve Emmett alguem ja advinha quem ele é?**

 **Bora comenta povo pervoooo**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco**

Estava levando Bella até o seu carro monstruoso exatamente quando o meu pai chegou, ele se atrapalhou para fora do carro, com certeza na pressa para conhecer Bella, sabia que ele estava morrendo de curiosidade para ver se ela realmente era assustadora, não pude deixar de rir e Bella me olhou confusa.

\- Hey, pai!

\- Oi, oi, uh... – ele olhou para Bella curiosamente e a abracei pelos ombros.

\- Pai essa é Bella, a minha namorada. – ele a avaliou.

\- Achei que namorasse a tal Swan. – pai murmurou e ela corou, rindo beijei a sua bochecha, deixando-a mais vermelha.

\- É ela! – ele estreitou os olhos e bufou.

\- Não pode ser, essa menina é muito pequena e adorável. – Bella corou mais ainda, não sei como, mas ela estava super vermelha.

\- Eu sei, né?

\- Hey?!– beijei a sua testa.

\- Desculpe linda.

\- Ah sim, perdoe-me querida. Sou Carlisle, mas me chame de Carl, sim? Você é linda.

\- Uh, obrigada... Carl. – ela franziu o nariz um pouco e meu pai riu.

\- Tão bonitinha.

\- Pai, para de envergonhá-la.

\- Ah sim, me desculpe. Eu vou entrar. Foi um prazer Bella.

\- O senhor também. – ele riu enquanto entrava e sorri.

\- Meu pai gostou de você.

\- Tem certeza? Acho que ele tava tirando uma com a minha cara. – ela perguntou desconfiada e neguei.

\- Não, ele é meio esquisito mesmo.

\- Uh, ok...

A puxei para os meus braços e ela ofegou agarrando os meus ombros, me inclinei para ela roubando um beijo rápido.

\- Então, amanhã na escola, vamos almoçar juntos?

\- OK.

\- Não pode voltar atrás, hein?

\- Não vou.

\- Promete?

\- Sim.

\- Bom. – dei outro beijo nela um pouco mais longo dessa vez.

\- E vamos ser parceiros em história.

\- Uh, o quê?

\- Peça para a sua amiga trocar.

\- Edward...

\- Vamos Bella, assim não vai dar, você precisa me ajudar aqui.

\- Mas o que a trocar de lugares tem a ver?

\- Se estivermos juntos em mais ocasiões quando começarmos a namorar, não vai ser estranho. – ela mordeu o lábio enquanto pensava, por fim, suspirou assentindo.

\- Certo, tem razão.

Sorrindo, roubei outro beijo dela, ela me encarou ofegante.

\- E na saída do ginásio vamos juntos, pois você vai me dar uma carona.

\- Ok. – ela já estava meio zonza de beijos.

\- Te vejo amanhã, linda.

\- Ok. – beijei a ponta do seu nariz e a levei para dentro do carro.

Ainda meio aérea, ela acenou para mim, ligando o carro e partindo, fui para dentro de casa encontrando meus pais aos cochichos, ao me verem, pararam imediatamente e bufei.

\- Sabe, vocês precisam sair mais, quando a vida do seu filho é mais interessante pra fofocar do que a de vocês, eu começaria a me preocupar.

Ambos bufaram, mas em seguida se entreolharam preocupados.

Rolando os olhos, fui pro meu quarto, me jogando na minha cama.

Honestamente, estava com um pouco de receio do dia seguinte, não saberia o que faria se Bella me ignorasse de novo.

Mas eu ia tentar, até não ter mais forças, eu não ia desistir dela.

[...]

Me despedi do pai e saí do carro com o estômago um pouco embrulhado.

Confesso que estava além de nervoso.

Andei até o prédio da primeira aula sem nenhum vislumbre dela, mas até aí estava tudo bem, no primeiro dia, eu só a vi depois do almoço mesmo.

Então as minhas aulas passaram superlentas, Mike falando bobagens, assim como os amigos deles, algumas garotas aqui e ali, mas eu não estava prestando atenção.

Na verdade, nem na aula eu estava.

Quando finalmente chegou a hora do almoço, eu já estava quase correndo para o refeitório, Mike em meu encalço, mas parei abruptamente ao ver Bella me esperando na porta, a minha parada brusca fez Mike trombar em mim.

\- Desculpe. – ele resmungou, mas só conseguia olhar pra ela.

\- Oi. – ela pigarreou.

\- Oi. – meu sorriso era tão grande que fez ela rolar os olhos, mas sorriu também.

\- Uh, estava me esperando?

\- Na verdade, sim.

\- Edward? – olhei para Mike que parecia preocupado enquanto olhava para Bella e ri colocando a mão em seu ombro.

\- Ah é, pode ir sem mim Mike... Eu vou almoçar com Bella, hoje.

\- Bella? – ele repetiu bobamente, sorri e fui em direção de minha linda namorada, ela me deu um sorriso apertado e vi que foi pra fora, ao invés vez de ir na direção do refeitório, não era exatamente o que eu queria, mas já servia.

Ao chegarmos ao estacionamento, ela foi para o banco em que a esperei no outro dia e se sentou cruzando as pernas, estilo Buda, em cima dele, me sentei de frente para ela.

\- Você está bem?

\- Não, você o viu me olhando? Como... como se eu fosse uma aberração. – ela bufou e ri pegando sua mão esfregando o meu polegar em seu dorso.

\- E o que importa? Você veio!

\- Eu disse que vinha. – ela tentou tirar a mão, mas não deixei.

Ela era minha agora.

Ia começar pela mão, em seguida todo o resto.

\- Hmmm, então vamos ficar aqui com fome até o final do almoço? – ela bufou.

\- Não, né? Aqui... – só agora a vi com um saco que ela me estendeu.

Soltei a mão dela e a vi abraçar os joelhos me olhando em expectativa, rindo, abri o saco e dentro havia um pote, com biscoitos caseiros.

\- Biscoitos?

\- Eu que fiz. – murmurou e ri.

\- Sério?

\- Por quê? – perguntou desconfiada e dei de ombro, ela não parecia do tipo cozinheira.

\- Você não me parece do tipo cozinheira. – falei meus pensamentos e ela bufou.

\- Mas eu sou!

\- É boa?

\- Ótima. – rindo comi um biscoito um pouco hesitante, mas assim que tocou na minha língua, eu estava gemendo.

Jesus...

\- É ótimo. – ela sorriu toda orgulhosa.

Em seguida agarrou a sua mochila e tirou duas caixinhas de leite.

\- Aqui.

\- Valeu.

Comemos seus biscoitos em silêncio, ela ainda parecia toda nervosa e linda, voltei a pegar a sua mão.

Sorrimos um para o outro.

\- Hey o que vai fazer no fim de semana?

\- Por quê?

\- Pensei em sairmos.

\- Uh?

\- Sabe, um encontro.

\- Espera, em publico?

\- Você prefere onde?

\- Ah, não é muito cedo? – suspirei.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Desculpa.

\- Não. Tá legal. Eu te disse que íamos com calma, ok?

Suspirando, ela limpou a nossa bagunça e se aproximou de mim ficando de joelhos no banco, me dando um beijo estalado e super rápido, mas um beijo.

\- Podemos ir pra Port. Angeles.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim.

\- Legal. Meu carro deve chegar até o fim de semana.

\- Certo.

Ela se afastou de novo cruzando os braços e olhando para os seus sapatos surrados, fiz uma careta, será que eu estava me impondo demais?

Era que as vezes eu era tão impaciente e tudo o que eu queria era tê-la só pra mim.

\- Você não se arrepende, né? - murmurei um pouco hesitante e ela ergueu a cabeça para me olhar.

\- UH?

\- De ficar comigo?

\- Claro que não, por que diz isso?

\- É que as vezes parece que você não quer fazer as coisas comigo e sinto como se estivesse te pressionando.

\- Não, não, eu quero, é só... difícil mudar velhos hábitos. Sabe que nunca namorei? Não estou acostumada.

A olhei desconfiado e ela bufou, em seguida riu e me deu mais um beijo estalado, mas dessa vez não a deixei se afastar a puxei para os meus braços aprofundando o beijo.

Infelizmente o sinal tocou nos fazendo bufar na boca um do outro.

Rindo nos despedimos.

Ao ir para a minha próxima aula, eu estava de muito bom humor.

Bella finalmente estava se abrindo para mim.

Isso era ótimo e me dava esperanças para o futuro.

Ao sentar em minha carteira, estava tamborilando os dedos na minha mesa, mas parei ao ver um bombom sendo colocado na minha frente, ergui a cabeça e vi uma menina bonita me olhando, morena, cabelos escuros curtos a pele caramelo, ah ela que me falou de Bella.

\- Pra mim? – ela sorriu abertamente.

\- Sim.

\- Uh valeu. – guardei o bombom já pensando em dar a Bella e fui pegar os meus cadernos, quando ela voltou a falar.

\- Sou Leah a propósito.

\- Edward.

\- Eu sei. – rolei os olhos a fazendo rir.

Cidades pequenas.

\- Então gostando de Forks? – ela continuou puxando conversa e forcei um sorriso, na verdade, só de pensar em Bella, eu sorri de verdade.

\- Muito.

\- Mesmo? – ela se inclinou em minha direção e me afastei um pouco.

\- Sim?

\- Isso é bom.

\- Pois é...

\- Então, vi que sempre almoça com Newton.

\- Ah sim, só aconteceu assim.

\- Hmmm, sabe pode almoçar comigo e meus amigos amanhã. – ofereceu e neguei.

\- Na verdade, eu já consegui uma companhia para o almoço.

\- Ah...

Felizmente o Professor entrou encerrando a nossa conversa, o que foi bom, pois eu não estava gostando nada do rumo daquela conversa.

Quando a aula acabou, juntei as minhas coisas rapidamente ignorando a menina da minha frente... esqueci o nome dela, enfim corri para a aula de história, o meu sorriso era gigante ao ver a amiga dela sentada com o meu par.

Fui para o lugar ao lado dela.

Ela estava toda rígida e séria, rolei os olhos e coloquei os meus matérias sobre a mesa, tomando o meu lugar.

Vi que eles estavam todos quietos e bufei.

\- Então esses são seus melhores amigos? – os três me olharam.

\- Uh?

\- Como?

\- São. – todos falaram e ri

\- Oi, sou Edward.

Estendi a mão para o cara que estreitou os olhos, pegou a minha mão me avaliando abertamente, sorri.

\- Benjamin.

\- Olá. – virei-me para a garota de óculos, ela pigarreou ajeitando os óculos.

\- Sou Ângela.

\- Olá, é bom conhecer vocês. – sorri e ambos olharam para Bella e depois de volta pra mim.

\- De onde vocês se conhecem mesmo? – perguntou Benjamin, Bella cruzou os braços bufando.

\- Oras, aqui da escola. – foi a vez dele bufar.

\- E quando isso aconteceu, nunca os vi juntos. – ela bufou mais uma vez.

\- E você sabe todos os meus passos por acaso, me vigia 24h por dia? – ele bufou novamente.

\- Não, mas se você não está comigo, está com Ângela e ela também nunca os viu juntos pra vocês estarem amiguinhos. – ele sorriu todo presunçoso, ela se inclinou na direção dele, acho que ela ia bater nele, contudo ele não parecia com medo.

A menina Ângela pigarreou e ambos a olharam, mas na verdade, ela estava focada era em mim.

\- Então Edward, de onde você conhece Bella mesmo?

Olhei para Bella e para Benjamin, de volta para Ângela e dei de ombros.

\- Nós nos esbarramos em Port. Angeles semana passada, foi legal, aí nos reencontramos aqui e só começamos a conversar.

Ângela se virou para seus amigos esquisitos com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ambos bufaram mais uma vez e se viraram para frente, olhei para os três, meio confuso e Ângela sorriu pra mim, antes de se virar para frente também.

\- Isso foi estranho. – sussurrei e Bella grunhiu.

\- Eu te disse que ia ser assim. – me virei apoiando a mão no queixo, a olhando.

\- Foi, mas é legal. Não me incomodou tanto.

\- Mas se meus amigos agiram assim, imagina os outros.

\- E quem liga pros outros? Eu só me importo com o que você pensa Bella. – ela mordeu o lábio pra esconder o sorriso, tão fofa.

\- Uh, certo. Mas foi bom o que disse. – sussurrou por fim.

\- Sobre?

\- Como nós conhecemos.

\- Ah, sim, é a verdade.

\- Isso, verdade. Foi meio que assim.

\- Meio assim... – ela corou um pouco e estiquei a mão para tocar a sua bochecha e ganhei um tapa, ri enquanto ela ficava mais vermelha.

Ah, estamos na escola.

Tinha que me comportar.

Entretanto mais tarde, ela não me escapava.

Ela deve ter entendido meu olhar, pois corou mais ainda.

Satisfeito, me voltei para a frente, logo percebi que várias pessoas nos olhavam e assim que perceberam que eu as vi, pararam de olhar imediatamente.

Ah, estava entendendo agora o que ela queria dizer.

Bem, era o jeito.

Não ia quebrar a cabeça por aquilo, pelo menos não ainda...

Olhei para Bella e ela parecia alheia a nossa plateia, felizmente.

A aula passou rapidamente e já que tínhamos ginásio juntos, Bella me esperou, tive que me conter para não segurar os seus livros, ou agarrar a sua mão, então só andamos lado a lado.

\- Até que não está sendo tão estranho. – ela murmurou depois de um tempo e sorri.

\- Viu? Eu lhe disse, vamos com calma. Em uma semana eu já posso carregar a sua mochila. – ela riu agora.

\- Por quê?

\- É o que os namorados fazem. – ela torceu o nariz e olhou em volta, realmente havia alguns casais na escola e fazendo exatamente aquilo.

O cara levando a mochila da namorada com uma mão e a outra segurando a dela, havia outro carregando os livros dele e dela, e, ela abraçada a cintura do amado, além de muitos mais.

Bella torceu mais ainda o nariz.

\- Uh, realmente fazem isso.

\- Sim.

\- Eu nunca percebi.

\- Como nunca percebeu? – ela deu de ombros.

\- Só... só não notei. – bufou e mais uma vez contive a vontade de abraçá-la, bem apertado e beijar a sua boca bonita e fofa.

Ela era toda linda.

Comecei a andar mais devagar, deixando todos passarem na nossa frente, quando o corredor estava praticamente vazio, puxei-a para a entrada do banheiro.

\- Edward... – antes que ela falasse a beijei, ela arregalou os olhos olhando em volta e sorri roubando mais um beijo dela.

\- Eu precisava disso.

Voltei a andar e ela correu atrás de mim.

\- Hey idiota, por que fez isso?

\- Porque eu quis.

\- Você... eu...

\- Vamos, ou vamos nós atrasar.

Corri e ela me seguiu resmungando, mas nem ligava, foi bom beijá-la.

Era muito bom na verdade, e melhor ainda, roubar beijos dela.

 **Talvez namorar escondido não fosse tão mal afinal.**

* * *

 **N/A: oi povoo pervooo**

 **Postando aki da praia**

 **So pq amo vocês**

 **Desculpa a demora pervas**

 **Com a arrumação pra viagem demorel a escreve o cap**

 **Ai demorei a manda pra beta**

 **Mas demorei mas saiu kkkk**

 **Posto um hj e outro essa semana ainda em**

 **To indo pervas que to aki curtindo uma cervejinha e um sol kkkk**

 **Fuiii**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis**

Depois de uma semana de fingimento de "amiguinhos", todos já estavam acostumados em ver Bella e eu juntos o tempo todo, mesmo seus amigos não estranhavam mais.

Os meus ao contrário, bem, amigos entre aspas né? Pois nunca nomeei Mike como meu melhor amigo, mas por algum motivo, ele achava que era e ele não gostava nada de me ver com Bella.

Ele deixou bem claro a sua opinião no dia seguinte quando me pegou sozinho na entrada.

\- Você enlouqueceu, cara?

\- Uh? Por quê?

\- Por que ficou andando com a Swan ontem?

\- Porque gosto dela. – ele ofegou tão alto, que algumas pessoas pararam para olhar.

\- Isabella Swan?

\- O nome dela é Isabella?

\- E qual achou que fosse? Swan?

\- Não, Bella.

\- Ah... sim Bella Swan se prefere. Mas isso não é importante cara.

\- E o que é tão importante?

\- Vai mesmo ficar andando com ela?

\- Sim.

\- Então não poderemos mais ser amigos.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Quer dizer, ela já me bateu.

\- Por quê?

\- Uh?

\- Por que ela te bateu?

\- Isso não vem ao caso.

\- Eu acho que vem, o que você fez?

\- Nada importante. Então vai parar de andar com ela?

\- Não.

\- Ok, eu vou relevar dessa vez. Preciso ir.

Estreitei os olhos enquanto ele corria para dentro de um dos prédios.

Muito mal contado aquilo...

Afastei os pensamentos, finalmente era sexta e amanhã eu teria um encontro de verdade com Bella. Quase não havíamos nos visto nessa semana.

Na escola sempre tinha alguém por perto, as tardes, ela estava sempre indo embora assim que me deixava em casa dizendo que tinha que ir porque o pai dela havia trocado os seus turnos.

Me irritava quando ela não revelava muito, todas as coisas, eu tinha que arrancar dela, dente por dente.

Com muita dificuldade e com um alicate enferrujado ainda por cima, parecia que sem anestesia também.

Entrei no carro de Bella e ela deu a partida.

\- Então, meu carro chega amanhã, que horas posso ir te buscar? – ela quase bateu no carro na frente dela na hora de sair do estacionamento, com a freada que deu, agarrei-me no painel com o coração disparado.

\- Desculpe...

\- Você está bem? – ela piscou, em seguida voltou a dirigir.

\- Uh, sim. Então, me buscar amanhã? Por quê?

\- Para nosso encontro, oxê!

\- Ah isso. Eu posso ir até a sua casa. – rolei os olhos.

\- Bella, você não precisa me apresenta aos seu pai, eu fico no carro o tempo todo.

\- Eu ainda prefiro ir até a sua casa. – estreitei os olhos.

\- Você está com vergonha de mim? – ela bufou.

\- Por que eu teria?

Sim, exatamente, eu era um ótimo partido, sério, nem fui presunçoso aqui. Ainda assim, ela estava sendo estranha.

\- Exatamente, então por que não quer que eu vá na sua casa? – ela apertou o volante com força enquanto fazia uma careta.

\- É só... acredite, você não vai querer. Deixa que eu vou a sua casa.

Respirei fundo.

Eu tinha que ser paciente.

\- Certo. A que horas você vem? – murmurei distraidamente e a ouvi suspirar.

\- A hora que você quiser.

\- Ok, te mandarei uma mensagem.

Ela parou em frente à minha casa e já ia descer, mas ela agarrou a minha mão.

\- Não vai me dar um beijo de tchau?

\- Você me deixa tão confuso, Bella.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu sou esquisita e você já sabia disso e ainda assim quis ser meu namorado.

\- Então eu tenho que aceitar as suas esquisitices sem reclamar?

\- Exatamente. – rindo me inclinei para ela, agarrando o seu rosto e a beijando.

Quando me afastei ela sorriu.

\- Uh, até amanhã.

\- Você não quer entrar? – ela fez um beicinho.

\- Eu até queria, mas preciso ir.

\- Ok, ok, não vou insistir. Amanhã venha às 14h. Vamos passar o dia em Port Angels. Ok?

\- Ok.

Dei outro beijo nela, mais profundo, provando sua boca, chupando a sua língua, devorando-a e fazendo-a minha, eu não via a hora de fazê-la minha de verdade, em todos os sentidos.

Quando me afastei, estávamos ofegando, sorri e beijei o seu nariz.

\- Me liga mais tarde.

\- Ok. – sussurrou e pisquei antes de sair do carro.

Estava realmente ansioso para amanhã.

[...]

Acordei com um barulho, sorrindo abertamente, me levantei como um louco, vestindo a primeira roupa a vista, ao descer as escadas, quase tropecei, mas fiquei firme e voltei a correr.

\- Edward não corre... – ouvi mãe gritando, mas já era tarde, eu já estava no pique.

Abri a porta da frente e quase trombei em meu pai que estava de roupão e segurando uma xícara de café, enquanto falava com o homem do caminhão.

\- Bom dia. – murmurei passando por eles e indo em direção ao meu carrinho.

Abracei o meu camaro azul escuro, beijando o capô, em seguida deitando em cima dele.

Havia sentindo tanta falta da minha Charlotte.

Havia comprado o meu bebê com meu próprio dinheiro. Juntei dinheiro desde os 10 anos, em todo o tipo de trabalho que eu podia arranjar, desde entregador de jornais, cortador de grama... Enfim, valeu muito a pena.

Vi o cara do caminhão indo e acenei, pai se aproximou de mim bocejando.

\- Tudo bem com a Char?

\- Sim, ela está ótima.

\- Legal, vou dormir.

\- Valeu pai.

Ele acenou ainda bocejando, antes de ir me entregou a chave e rapidamente entrei dentro do meu amor, liguei o rádio e fiquei lá dentro vegetando.

Abri os olhos com a batida na janela, sorri ao ver Bella.

Claro que eu já havia saído algumas vezes, afinal eu precisava ir ao banheiro, além de escovar os dentes e lavar a cara, né? Também tive que comer, mas fora isso, eu não havia saído dali.

Abri a janela e ela sorriu.

\- Olá.

\- Você chegou.

Saí do carro, abraçando-a.

Ela corou um pouco, me afastando.

\- Uh, suas... roupas?

Ah é, havia esquecido, estava só de shorts desde que acordei, bufando a puxei para mim de novo.

\- Quem liga? Você já teve meu pau dentro de você.

\- Edward! – ela guinchou tentando me empurrar e ri a abraçando mais apertado, me abaixei para sussurrar na sua orelha.

\- E muito em breve, eu espero, vai ter de novo.

\- Pervertido. – resmungou, mas sorria, me afastei um pouco para beijá-la, ela aceitou de muito bom grado o meu beijo, me agarrando com muita vontade.

A virei para que ela ficasse encostada no carro e a beijei mais ainda, quando respirar foi necessário, nossas testas coladas e sorrisos bobos.

\- A propósito, você está linda.

Ela vestia um bonitinho vestido azul, um pouco curto demais pro meu gosto, mas deixava as suas pernas lindas muito visíveis, usava tênis e uma jaqueta jeans, seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, ela estava além de linda, estava tentadora.

\- Obrigada. – beijei-a mais uma vez, contudo me afastei ou nunca iríamos ao nosso encontro.

\- Você vai ter que esperar eu me arrumar, eu me distraí com Charlotte.

\- Quem? – ela se afastou de mim já parecendo pronta pra me bater.

\- Ah é, não te apresentei.

Passei a mão no carro.

\- Bella, essa é a Charlotte, Char, essa é Bella, a minha namorada, cuide bem dela, hein? – Bella me encarou com a boca aberta e beijei a sua bochecha, agarrando a sua mão e a puxando para a casa.

\- Deu um nome pro seu carro?

\- É claro. Ela é como um filho. Uma filha. – ela riu, por fim.

\- Então tá... Onde pretende me levar hoje?

\- Pensei em comermos algo e ir ao cinema, depois dar uns amassos no banco de trás da Char. – ela parou de andar e a imitei.

\- Fala sério?

\- Sim. Por quê? Tem outras ideias? – ela mordeu o lábio, corando muito voltou a andar.

\- Não. Os seus servem.

Rindo fomos para dentro.

\- Mãe, Bella está aqui. – gritei assim que entrei, ela não demorou a aparecer e agarrar Bella.

\- Olá querida.

\- Oi Sra..

\- Tsci, tsci, tsci...

\- Esme.

\- Isso mesmo!

\- Mãe, vou me arrumar, vou sair com Bella, faz companhia a ela.

\- Claro, será um prazer. Venha Bella.

Sem que ela pudesse entender, foi arrastada para a cozinha, sorrindo aproveitei para ir me arrumar.

[...]

\- Sua mãe é tão legal.

\- Sim?

\- Muito. Ela é perfeita. Um sonho de mãe.

\- Já que gostou tanto dela, te empresto sempre que precisar. – ela riu feliz.

\- Eu gostaria.

\- Falo sério, viu?

\- OK. – ela parecia tão feliz.

Peguei a sua mão entrelaçando os nossos dedos enquanto dirigia, ela passou a mexer no meu rádio e a viagem até Port. Angels foi bem tranquila.

Ao chegarmos, deixei Char em um estacionamento e agarrando a mão de Bella, passamos a andar, ela sorriu discretamente, soltei a sua mão para abraçá-la pelos ombros, enquanto beijava a sua testa.

\- Então, você que vai ter que ser minha guia, não conheço quase nada aqui.

\- Tudo bem... ah, eu gosto dali. – ela indicou uma pizzaria e assenti.

\- Parece bom.

Entramos e pegamos uma daquelas cabines, Bella foi ao banheiro e fiquei olhando o cardápio, até sentir um cutucão.

\- Hey cara, tá sozinho? – vi que a cabine colada a minha havia um grupinho, todos com um jeito meio... hippie.

O cara que falou comigo com seu cabelo cumprido loiro meio cacheado que chegava aos seus ombros, suas roupas eram bem coloridas e ele usava uns óculos de sol pequeno redondo e rosa.

Ok, então.

\- Não, estou com a minha namorada.

Ele se inclinou para ver melhor minha cabine.

\- Ela é imaginaria?

\- Ela foi ao banheiro.

-Claro, que seja. Você quer sentar com a gente?

\- Uh, a minha namorada já vai chegar, não precisa.

\- Cara, não precisa mentir, se veio sozinho é só sentar com a gente.

\- Homem eu não vim...

\- Jazz.

\- Que seja, eu não vim só. – ele assentiu seriamente, em seguida sorriu.

\- E qual seu nome?

\- Ah, Edward.

\- Prazer Edward, sei como é quando estamos sozinhos e vamos aos restaurantes. É só se sentar com a gente, ninguém vai te zoar, cara.

\- Não precisa...

\- Ah já sei, você levou um bolo né?

\- Não, estou bem, muito bem. – quase rosnei e ele assentiu.

\- Ok, se mudar de ideia, já sabe... – ele voltou para a cabine dele e pros seus amigos, suspirei voltando pro cardápio.

Bella estava demorando, será que estava bem...?

Olhei meu celular e acho que já fazia uns 10min que ela se fora, me levantei para ir procurá-la, quando meu celular tocou.

\- Alô?

\- Edward.

\- Ah oi, tudo bem? Cadê você?

\- Sim, escuta, eu vi alguém conhecido, estou aqui fora, vamos comer em outro lugar.

\- Ah... ok...

Ainda meio perdido comecei a levantar quando o cara da cabine colocou a cabeça pro meu lado mais uma vez.

\- Hey cara, não quer mesmo se sentar com a gente?

\- Não valeu, eu já vou.

\- Ixi, foi bolo mesmo.

\- Cara já te disseram que você é meio irritante? – ele riu.

\- Minha irmãzinha diz direto, já tô acostumado.

\- Certo, até logo Jazz.

\- Até. E não fique triste você arruma coisa melhor.

\- Ok, obrigada.

Acenei ainda confuso com aquela pessoa estranha.

Ao sair para rua, encontrei Bella recostada na entrada.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Ah sim. Eu vi alguém da escola, desculpa.

\- Sem problemas. Então onde quer ir comer agora?

Ela olhou em volta e indicou uma daquelas lanchonete que fazia sanduíches e fomos pra lá, coloquei meu braço sobre seus ombros e a senti um pouco tensa, em seguida ela relaxou forçando um sorriso.

\- Hey, quer ir embora?

\- Não, não, vamos ficar sim, por favor?

\- Ok.

Fomos comer e até que foi divertido. Bella acabou por falar um pouco de si mesma sem eu ter que arrancar as informações dela.

Coisas triviais, como livro favorito e música, brincávamos enquanto comíamos e foi bem divertido.

Ao sairmos, fomos para o cinema.

Ficamos olhando os cartazes para decidir o que assisti.

Escolhi Jumanji e Bella aceitou porque ainda não havia visto.

\- Vou comprar os ingressos.

\- Vou comprar doces.

\- Mas você acabou de comer.

\- Mas cinema só é bom com doces. – tirei uma nota de 50 e lhe dei.

\- Aqui.

\- Pra que isso?

\- Eu quero um refrigerante, traga doces pra mim também e o resto é seu.

\- Eu tenho dinheiro.

\- Eu sei que tem, mas como seu namorado, quero pagar as coisas pra você. E é só doces Bella. – ela assentiu.

\- Ok. – dei um beijinho nela, fazendo-a sorrir.

Ela foi comprar seus doces e fui pra fila.

\- Ah, decidiu ver um filme com a namorada imaginaria? – gemi ao reconhecer a voz.

\- E aí cara.

\- Que filme vai ver Edward?

\- Jumanji.

\- Já vi esse, vamos ver Maze Runner, vem com a gente?

\- Eu vou assistir com a minha namorada.

\- Ah, a imaginaria ou a que te deu um bolo?

\- Ela não é imaginaria, cara. – ele riu erguendo as mãos.

\- Claro, claro. Então cadê ela?

\- Foi comprar doces.

\- Sei...

Gemi, ele ainda achava que eu estava inventando, que vontade de chamar Bella para esfregar na cara dele que ela existia.

A moça da bilheteria me chamou e comprei dois ingressos.

Já estava indo quando o cara me chamou.

\- Até logo Edward e boa sorte com a sua namorada imaginaria. – ele acenou e grunhi me afastando dele.

Achei Bella enquanto ia pros caixas, ela tinha os braços cheios e a ajudei.

\- Vamos?

\- Já vai começar?

\- Sim, vamos logo antes que ele apareça?

\- Quem?

\- Tem um cara chato me perseguindo, ainda bem que ele vai ver outro filme.

\- Uh... te perseguindo?

\- Mais ou menos, eu o vi na pizzaria e ele cismou que eu estou tendo um encontro sozinho. – Ela riu e a puxei para mim beijando a sua orelha.

\- Vamos tirar uma foto, assim exibo minha namorada que existe pra todo mundo. – ela rolou os olhos, mas pegou meu celular e tirou uma selfie nossa.

Me virei para beijar a sua bochecha e ela tirou mais umas três.

Rapidamente começou a enviar para o seu celular e ainda abraçado com ela, fomos para dentro.

Esperava que agora nossos planos não fossem mais interferidos, afinal, eu estava realmente ansioso para a parte dos amassos.

* * *

N/A: eita que aposto que não é só o Edward que esta ansioso pelos amassos

Ne suas pervas kkkkk

Eita quem sera esse chato?

Imaginam quem é?

Agora comentem muitao

Bjs


	8. Chapter 7

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo Sete**

Dirigi por mais alguns minutos até Bella pedir pra parar, depois do cinema resolvemos dar uma volta de carro, ela dizia conhecer um lugar legal, eu achei que o lugar legal era um bar, uma lanchonete, até um clube, mas era no meio do mato mesmo.

Rindo do meu nariz torto, ela veio para o meu colo me fazendo sorrir abertamente.

Ah, agora sim, estava ficando bem melhor.

\- Bem, você disse que queria dar uns amassos.

\- Melhor namorada do mundo. – murmurei já agarrando as suas coxas.

O cinema havia sido interessante, eu esperava os amassos durante o filme, mas Bella realmente gostava de filmes e ela estava prestando muita atenção logo nos trailers, então me contive, pois era legal só ver um filme com ela.

Dividir a pipoca enquanto a sua cabeça apoiava em meu ombro, vê-la rindo durante o filme e escondendo a sua risada alta contra o meu casaco... Foi muito bom.

Mas assim que o filme acabou, em vez de irmos para casa, ela disse que queria ficar mais comigo, e aqui estávamos, no meio do nada, aos tão esperados amassos.

Sua boca colada na minha enquanto ela puxava o meu cabelo, se esfregando em mim descaradamente, eu podia sentir o calor da sua entrada através da sua calcinha.

Minhas mãos arrastando por sua coxa, empurrando o seu vestido mais e mais para cima, ah agora sim, podia sentir perfeitamente a umidade da sua calcinha contra o meus jeans.

Conforme os nossos beijos iam ficando mais profundos, as minhas mãos já estavam dentro da sua calcinha e quando toquei o seu clitóris, ela gemeu em minha boca, o som indo diretamente para o meu pau muito necessitado.

Afastei a minha boca da dela em busca de ar, mas não me afastando muito, pois passei a beijar a sua garganta, chupando o seu pescoço, descendo os meus beijos para a sua clavícula, mas queria mais, com a sua ajuda, me livrei da sua jaqueta e abaixei o seu vestido liberando os seus pequenos mais perfeitos peitos.

Rapidamente, me inclinei para eles para beijá-los com vontade, chupando, lambendo, mordiscando, enquanto provocava o seu seio com a minha boca, o outro, eu torturava com as minhas mãos, massageando e beliscando o seu mamilo duro e excitado por meu toque.

\- Edward... – ela ofegou agarrando a minha cabeça.

Sorrindo, larguei o seu seio para passar a beijá-lo, enquanto a minha mão livre ia para a sua calcinha, coloquei os meus dedos dentro, já sentindo o calor, ela gemeu movendo os quadris em busca do meu toque.

Quando alcancei o seu clitóris, o calor que irradiava da sua buceta me fez mais duro, empurrei os meus dedos para a sua entrada e mais uma vez, ela gemeu se movendo de encontro a minha mão, o meu pau contra a sua coxa pingava de tesão.

\- Bella... – resmunguei contra o seu peito, ela gemeu se agarrando mais a mim, voltei para beijar a sua boca, enquanto a fudia com os meus dedos, primeiro dois, depois três, empurrando fundo e os torcendo dentro dela.

Os seus gemidos eram abafados por meus beijos e quando ela veio em minha mão, engoli o seu grito. Confesso que quase vim em minhas calças.

Ela caiu sobre mim, toda ofegante e sorridente, ri e tirei os meus dedos de dentro dela os lambendo, a vi olhando enquanto corava, seu gosto era bom, excitante e me fez, se possível mais duro.

\- Quero te fuder! – resmunguei beijando a sua bochecha, ela suspirou ainda mole do seu orgasmo.

\- Ok...

Sorrindo, procurei por uma camisinha e rapidamente a vesti, foi meio difícil com ela sobre mim, mas não impossível, quando estava pronto, o meu pau estalando de tão duro, sabia que não iria agüentar muito tempo, então, sem demora a penetrei.

Ela suspirou ainda sensível do seu orgasmo, então fui com calma, deslizando lentamente dentro dela, sentindo o delicioso aperto da sua buceta, quente e molhada, sugando o meu pau cada vez mais para dentro dela.

\- Foda-se...

Era tão bom quanto eu me lembrava.

\- Edward...

\- Eu sei... – gemi sabendo que assim como eu, ela não agüentaria por mais muito tempo.

Meu pau estava cada vez mais duro, as minhas bolas doendo, querendo gozar. Eu podia sentir o seu aperto também, ordenhando o meu pau em busca da nossa liberação.

Movi-me um pouco mais rápido dentro dela, ambos gememos com o novo atrito, em poucas investidas, eu gozei sendo seguido por Bella que se agarrou a mim ofegando enquanto eu a abraçava fortemente.

Rindo como bobos, voltamos aos beijos, beijos meio desleixados, mas felizes, aquilo era perfeito, era só o que eu pensava enquanto tinha ela em cima de mim da melhor forma possível.

Quando o meu pau começou a escorregar para fora dela, nos separamos, ela foi para o seu banco se ajeitando e tirei a camisinha.

Procurei por alguns lenços ou um pano no porta luvas e acabei achando uma caixa de lenços antiga, nos limpamos como deu e sorrindo como idiotas o tempo todo.

\- Uh, isso foi legal.

\- Foi...

Ela mordeu o seu lábio, agarrei a sua mão, entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

\- Na próxima será em uma cama, sim?

\- Ok, parece bom.

Inclinei-me para ela, beijando a sua boca, ela agarrou o meu cabelo da nunca, aprofundando o beijo, gememos na boca um do outro, só nos separando quando estávamos sem fôlego.

\- Uh, acho melhor irmos.

\- Ah, sim. Vou te deixar em casa...

\- Não, eu tenho que pegar a minha picape.

\- Ah é...

Não gostava disso, mas não ia contrariar. Ela já fora tão difícil de concordar com um encontro.

\- Certo, então vamos pra você não chegar muito tarde a sua casa.

Ela assentiu e soltou a minha mão.

Liguei o carro dando ré, assim que estava em movimento, agarrei a sua mão mais uma vez, ela me deu um pequeno sorriso tímido e sorri mais, tão fofa.

Esse com certeza, havia sido o melhor primeiro encontro que já tive.

[...]

Suspirei no tédio.

Domingo em Forks era a definição de tédio.

Não havia nada para fazer.

Bella estava ocupada, com coisas que não queria me contar, então fiquei na minha casa e não forcei a barra.

Pai saiu pra namorar com a minha mãe. Eca. Mas é legal.

E eu preferia arrancar um dente antes de sair com Mike e seus amigos.

Cansado de ficar em casa, saí da cama, agarrando as minhas chaves fui para fora.

Eu ia andar de carro ou enlouqueceria de tédio.

Talvez fosse naquele bar legal que fui no outro dia.

Entrei em Char, liguei o motor, já feliz por estar fazendo alguma coisa.

Estava rodando por uma meia hora já, na verdade, tentando achar o bar, mas sem muito sucesso, quando um som de viatura soou.

Parei o carro no acostamento, será que eu estava correndo?

Quando o Policial bateu na minha janela a abaixei.

\- Uh, tudo bem senhor?

\- Sim, só verificando a placa. – o homem detalhou, ele devia estar nós seus 30 e poucos, o vê-lo, fez-me lembrar do pai de Bella.

\- Ah, certo.

\- É o filho do Doutor Cullen, certo?

\- Ah sim. O carro chegou ontem.

\- Deixe-me ver a sua carta?

\- Certo. – rapidamente a entreguei e ele assentiu.

Deu uma rápida olhada.

\- Tudo certo. Desculpe pará-lo, havia uns arruaceiros há algumas semanas que acredito não serem da cidade, por isso o parei. – murmurou me entregando a carta.

\- Sem problemas.

Ele acenou e me liberou.

Dei um suspiro de alívio assim que a viatura se afastou, ainda bem que não era o pai de Bella. Eu não queria que o meu primeiro encontro com a família dela fosse em uma situação estranha.

Depois de dirigir mais um pouco, finalmente achei o bar.

Estacionei o carro próximo e entrei.

Estava bem cheio e animado, imagino que por ser um domingo à tarde.

Encontrei um lugar no balcão e a loira do outro dia sorriu a me ver.

\- Ora se não é o meu cupido.

\- Hmmm, olá pra você também. – ela riu.

\- Está sozinho?

\- Uh sim. Só tomando um ar.

\- Ok, quer o que?

\- Uma coca.

\- Beleza. Emm deve estar por aí, ele com certeza quer te dar um _oi._

\- Claro. Vou enrolar um pouco então. – ela me serviu a coca e foi atender outros caras gritando na outra extremidade do bar.

Feliz por ter saído um pouco, dando um grande gole na minha coca, me virei para frente no meu banquinho dando uma boa olhada no bar, um pouco mais a frente, havia uma TV e alguns caras viam um jogo de futebol americano.

Eu não era um grande fã, mas de vez em quando, eu e o pai tentávamos ver, só pra dizermos que somos homens americanos e todas aquelas baboseiras.

Agarrando a minha coca, fui para perto da TV, não realmente prestando atenção ao jogo, mas era divertido ver os caras quase se matando enquanto torciam.

Alguém bufou ao meu lado, sentado em uma cadeira perto de mim estava um cara mais velho, mais ou menos na idade do meu pai acho, o cara tinha um bigode grosso e que cobria até um pouco da sua boca.

Ele deu um gole na sua cerveja e soltou mais um bufo para o jogo, eu tentei prestar atenção ao jogo e era um jogo normal.

Olhei pra ele curioso quando ele deu um terceiro bufo.

Ri e ele ergueu a cabeça.

\- Algo engraçado rapaz? – fiz uma careta ao ser pego.

\- Uh, nada, desculpe, é só... o que o incomoda no jogo? – ele olhou pros lados e me chamou com a mão para ficar mais próximo.

Inclinei-me realmente curioso.

\- É uma reprise e esses idiotas nem percebem. – bufei uma risada e vi que ele fazia o mesmo, o seu grosso bigode se contraindo.

\- Realmente.

\- Sim, o vi ontem.

\- Por que estão passando isso então? – ele grunhiu.

\- Porque Emmett é um maldito pão duro e se recusa a pagar paperview. Ele prefere ir à casa do pai, gravar os jogos e reprisá-los aqui.

\- E ninguém percebe?

\- Não, esses idiotas estão bêbados demais para isso.

\- E por que o senhor está aqui se já viu o jogo? – deu de ombros.

\- Meus filhos me deram uma noite de folga, praticamente me enxotaram da casa.

\- Legal da parte deles.

\- É, eles são boas crianças, meio difíceis, mas boas.

Terminei a minha coca ao mesmo tempo em que ele terminava a sua cerveja. Com um suspiro, ele se levantou.

\- Vamos garoto, vamos até o bar e te pago uma bebida. O que diabos você está bebendo afinal?

\- Coca. Só tenho 17. – ele franziu o cenho.

\- Jesus, achei que tivesse mais, esses jovens ultimamente tomam fermento, eu juro por Deus. – rindo o segui até o bar.

Achamos um casal de bancos nos sentando, logo à loira veio nos atender.

\- E aí chefe, mais uma?

\- Claro! Ah, sirva uma coca para o meu amigo aqui.

\- Com certeza. – ela piscou pra mim, antes de correr para atender outras pessoas.

Começamos a beber em silêncio, só observando a movimentação.

\- Ah, a propósito, qual o seu nome rapaz? – me voltei para ele.

\- Edward Cullen.

\- É o filho do Doutor?

\- Isso.

\- Sou Charlie, mas todos me chamam de Chefe.

Deí de ombros e assenti.

\- Ok chefe.

Achei um pouco estranho, mas se ele me deixou chamá-lo assim, quem era eu para negar.

\- Então, por que está aqui sozinho? Ainda não fez amigos?

\- Uh, não muitos e a minha namorada está ocupada.

\- Já tem uma namorada? – ri.

\- Sim. Ela é meio turrona, mas vale muito à pena.

\- Isso é bom. Minha esposa quando estava viva era assim, um pavio curto, se metia em brigas o tempo todo, mas eu não me importava, quando ela sorria pra mim, eu esquecia tudo.

\- Ela parece incrível. – ele suspirou.

\- Ela era... Infelizmente morreu no parto.

\- Ah, sinto muito chefe.

\- Está tudo bem rapaz. Eu sinto falta da minha Ren como um louco, mas tenho os meus meninos.

\- O senhor parece ser um pai legal.

\- Eu sou um pai malditamente incrível rapaz. – ele resmungou erguendo a sua cerveja e bati o meu copo em sua garrafa.

\- Saúde!

Sorrindo, ele tomou um longo gole.

Passamos mais uma meia hora falando, o chefe era um cara muito legal.

A loira, Rosie nós trouxe mais uma bebida e tomamos em meio à conversa fiada e piadas. O chefe tomou mais algumas cervejas e já estava ficando alegrinho e eu cansado.

Bocejando, me levantei.

\- Eu preciso ir Chefe, estudo amanhã.

\- Sim vai, vai, vai rapaz. – antes de ir, acenei para Rosie.

Ela correu até mim.

\- Uh queria pagar...

\- Para o meu cupido é por conta da casa. – piscou e ri.

\- Valeu. Mas e quanto ao chefe, ele parece meio... – ela bufou uma risada.

\- Não se preocupe, querido. Emmett o leva pra casa.

\- Tem certeza? Eu poderia levá-lo... – comecei a oferecer, mas ela negou.

\- Esta tudo bem, querido. Emmett o leva.

\- Uh, ok então.

Despedi-me dela e do chefe.

Já estava quase na porta quando esbarrei em Emmett, ele sorriu.

\- Cara, achei que nunca mais te veria.

\- Oi Emmett. Isso ia ser meio impossível, considerando que é uma cidade pequena.

\- Que seja! Eu preciso te pagar uma cerveja.

\- Menor de idade. – o lembrei e ele riu.

\- Ah é, uma coca então.

\- Não precisa, Rosie me pagou algumas.

\- Ah, então está bem. Pena que não pudemos conversar. A minha máquina de gelo deu pau e tive que ir comprar mais, além de correr atrás do meu faz tudo.

\- Tem problema não, eu fiquei um tempo com o Chefe.

\- O chefe está aqui ainda. – ele olhou para o bar e riu.

\- Sim e esta meio animadinho, vai cuida dele, né?

\- Claro. Fica de boa, sim?

\- OK. Vou vir no próximo fim de semana.

\- Beleza. – nós despedimos, ele entrou no meio da multidão e fui para fora, rapidamente achei Char e fui pra casa.

 **O fim de semana havia sido até que bom, mas finalmente amanhã era segunda e iria ver a minha menina.**

* * *

 **N/a: olaaa povo pervo**

 **Mais um cap**

 **E quem sera q o Edward conheceu agora?**

 **Sogrinho? Kkkk**

 **Adorando os coment**

 **Deixa eu ir que to em horário de almoço**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo Oito**

Grunhi um bom dia para a minha mãe enquanto tomava um lugar à mesa, ela passou correndo por mim, usando uma toca e um sapato de cada par.

Bocejei agarrando o meu cereal.

\- Vai sair mãe?

\- Uh, eu meio que arranjei um emprego.

\- Sério? – murmurei adicionando leite e comendo uma colherada.

\- Sim, foi meio doido, quando estávamos jantando, encontramos com o reverendo Webber. Ele é um amor de pessoa, assim como a esposa, ela gerencia uma creche e quando comentei que estava sem nada para fazer, ela acabou me convidando para ajudá-la.

\- Legal, mas você pode? Sabe, não precisaria ter estudo pra isso?

\- Creche não. Pois creche não chega a ser uma escola, que dá certificado de aprendizado para as crianças. É mais pra cuidar mesmo.

\- Entendi, parece bom mãe. Mas eu aconselharia você a tirar a toca e escolher só um tipo de sapato.

Ela colocou a mão na cabeça sentindo a toca, em seguida grunhiu olhando para os pés.

\- Que merda!

Pai entrou na cozinha se juntando a mim.

\- Bom dia filho.

\- E aí, pai. – passei a comer e ele me imitou fazendo um cereal para si mesmo.

Comemos enquanto víamos a mãe correr de um lado para o outro, uma hora colocando o brinco, outra hora ajeitando o vestido.

\- Quer uma carona hoje, filho?

\- Não, vou com a Char.

\- Ok. Então eu já vou, vou dar uma carona para a sua mãe. – assenti, já terminando meu cereal, levei a minha vasilha e a do pai para a pia, as lavando.

Dei um _tchau_ para todos e saí. Aquilo ainda ia demorar. Com certeza, pai ia chegar atrasado.

Subi no carro ligando o motor e realmente ficando empolgado em ir com o meu carrinho para a escola, dirigir com Char era sempre ótimo e poder exibi-la também.

A viagem até a escola foi rápida, ao chegar estacionei em uma vaga que quase sempre estava vazia e saí do carro, olhei em volta a procura dela, sua picape assustadora já estava lá na vaga de sempre, como ainda tinha alguns minutos até o sinal tocar, então recostei no carro enquanto brincava com o meu smartphone.

\- Uau, que lindeza, Edward. – parei de mexer no celular, vendo a aproximação de Mike.

\- Valeu.

\- Quando o comprou?

\- Tem uns anos. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, com certeza estranhando, se eu tinha um carro daqueles, porque pedia carona ou vinha com o meu pai.

\- Ele chegou nesse fim de semana, ainda estava lá na minha cidade, ex-cidade.

\- Ah, saquei. Vai me levar para dar uma volta? – pediu todo esperançoso e suspirei.

\- Claro, por que não?

\- Maneiro.

Logo outros caras foram se aproximando e suspirando por Char. Ela causava aquele efeito nos homens.

\- Belo carro, hein? – me virei ao som da voz, era a menina da minha sala, uh, da minha aula de Matemática, acho.

\- Valeu! – ela passou a mão pelo capô enquanto me olhava com os seus olhos escuros, com certeza na intenção de me conquistar.

Pobre menina, mal sabia que eu só tinha olhos pra uma única mulher.

Ignorando os meus devaneios, ela se aproximou mais e agora tocava em mim, a sua pequena mão tocando o meu peito.

Mais que merda...

Comecei a me afastar quando ouvi uma comoção.

Ergui a cabeça para ver melhor e tive que conter o sorriso, ali estava ela, lógico que a minha alegria passou ao ver que ela estava grunhindo... Havia vários livros no chão, assim como um carinha, já Bella o olhando toda irritada.

\- Que merda! – Ela grunhi e ele se encolheu, contive a vontade de correr até os dois e abraçá-la.

Minha menina não era brincadeira.

Rapidamente começaram os cochichos e ela olhou bem na nossa direção, estranhamente ela olhava bem pra mim, bem, não exatamente para mim, mas para o meu peito, confuso, eu segui o seu olhar e quando vi a menina ainda me tocando, quase trombei em Mike com o pulo que dei.

A menina ofegou.

\- Tudo bem, Edward?

\- Uh sim. Eu... eu preciso ir.

Dei um passo na direção de Bella e a vi apertar os punhos antes de correr para longe com passos firmes e duros, com certeza ela não estava feliz.

Embora eu não tenha feito nada, queria saber o que foi que ela pensou do que viu.

Gemendo, passei pelo carinha ainda meio confuso enquanto alguns alunos o ajudavam a pegar as suas coisas.

\- Essa Swan é doida.

Ainda os ouvi resmungar e corri dessa vez.

Mas ao chegar ao prédio não havia nem sinal dela.

Merda.

Onde ela foi?

Peguei o celular pra ligar, mas o sinal tocou.

Grunhindo, fui para as minhas aulas. Falaria com ela no almoço.

Infelizmente nada foi como o planejado.

As aulas se arrastaram.

Principalmente Matemática com a menina de mais cedo me dando olhares sonhadores. Nada bom aquilo.

No almoço, claro, ela fugiu de mim.

E não a achei na Biblioteca, nem no estacionamento, nem ela e nem os seus amigos.

Inferno!

A infeliz não atendia o celular também.

Já estava pronto para desistir, mas me lembrei que tínhamos História e Educação Física juntos.

Aí sim, ela não poderia escapar de mim.

Claro que nada foi como o planejado, de novo, na minha presa em chegar à aula de História, eu escorreguei na saída do refeitório.

Malditos moleques que ficavam brincando com a comida.

Nem foi um tombo tão grande, mas dei uma pequena batida na cabeça e para o meu azar, Mike viu, então me arrastou para a enfermaria alardeando que eu estava entre a vida e a morte.

\- Acho melhor ir para casa, querido.

\- Mas eu estou bem.

\- Mas bateu a cabeça.

\- Nem foi grande coisa.

\- Ainda assim, prefiro que vá para casa.

Que inferno...

Fui para o estacionamento, ia até em casa e na hora da saída iria voltar, ainda tinha umas boas duas horas até ela sair e dessa vez, iria agarrá-la e se ela não parasse de frescura, além de agarrá-la, vou beijá-la na frente da Escola toda.

Satisfeito com o meu plano fui até o carro com Mike em meu encalço.

\- Quer que eu te leve? Posso dirigir... – ele começou olhando esperançosamente para a minha Char e bufei.

Nos seus sonhos cara!

O cortei já negando.

\- Eu estou legal. Valeu cara.

Já que havia perdido a minha oportunidade de encurralar Bella, iria ser no final das aulas.

Sem esperar que Mike insistisse, entrei no carro e acenei pra ele, já cantando pneus.

[...]

Entrei na cozinha parando abruptamente ao ver uma criança sentada à mesa.

Olhei para trás, sabe, pra ter certeza que estivesse na casa certa e sim, eu estava.

O menininho bufou.

\- Vai entrar ou não? – Pisquei um pouco confuso, ou seja, muito confuso, contudo entrei mais na cozinha olhando em volta em busca da minha mãe.

\- Uh... Quem é você?

\- Jamie. – resmungou e assenti ainda olhando em volta em busca de minha mãe, meu pai, ou qualquer pessoa que pudesse me explicar o que diabos aquele moleque fazia na minha casa.

\- Certo Jamie, uh o que faz aqui?

\- Esperando tia Esme.

\- Ok, ok, mas por que aqui? Cadê os seus pais?

\- Ah, eu tô aqui porque meu pai se atrasou, de novo. – rolou os olhos como se aquilo fosse algo super normal.

\- Certo. Tudo bem.

Sentei-me também e o olhei desconfiado, ele fez o mesmo me avaliando.

\- Você é um estudante?

\- Sou.

\- E por que não está na Escola?

\- Bati a cabeça e a Enfermeira me dispensou. – ele assentiu.

\- Legal. Vou usar isso no futuro.

\- Não use. – ele sorriu malicioso e estremeci.

Aquele menininho tinha uma cara de travesso, de quem apronta muito e ele também me era extremamente familiar.

Talvez a cor do seu cabelo castanho e os olhos chocolates.

\- Que foi? – resmungou e ri.

\- É que você me lembra alguém.

\- Ah, é que eu pareço com a minha irmã.

\- Tem uma irmã?

\- Sim, uma chata, mas todo mundo diz que pareço com ela. – deu de ombros e assenti.

\- Então, ela é bonita.

\- Eu sou mais, mas ela é também. – ri, me levantei indo até o armário e agarrando o pote de biscoitos, além de dois copos e os enchi de leite.

Voltei para a mesa, me servi e a Jamie.

\- Então Jamie, quanto tempo o seu pai costuma demorar? – lhe entreguei um biscoito, ele o aceitou animadamente.

\- Nem conto mais, cara.

\- Ok carinha, come aí então. Ah, que tal jogarmos vídeo-game? – ele suspirou.

\- Sério?

\- Claro, futebol talvez.

\- Sim. Meus irmãos nunca me deixam jogar. – ele já quicava no lugar de animação.

Pobrezinho.

\- Ah, Edward. – mãe entrou na cozinha e sorriu.

\- Oi mãe.

\- Já conheceu Jamie.

\- Sim, vamos jogar no meu quarto, ok?

\- Ah sim, seria bom. Uma das crianças passou mal e Ângela teve que ir pro hospital. Liguei para os pais e todos vieram logo, menos o pai de Jamie, então eu o trouxe comigo.

Ela parecia toda perdida.

\- Por que você não faz um super sanduíche para nós, enquanto jogamos? – ela suspirou.

\- Eu posso fazer isso.

Minha pobre mamãe ficava toda perdida quando as coisas saiam do controle.

\- Vamos lá Jamie.

\- OK.

\- Espere. – mãe chamou e veio até mim.

\- O quê?

\- Por que está em casa tão cedo?

\- Ah, eu caí e bati a cabeça, não foi nada grave, mas a Enfermeira da Escola insistiu que eu voltasse para casa. – resmunguei e ela agarrou o meu rosto me olhando de forma avaliadora.

Inclinei-me beijando o seu nariz a fazendo rir.

\- Estou bem, dona Esme.

\- OK. – ela me soltou e belisquei o seu quadril a fazendo rir.

\- Vai fazer o nosso lanche, mamãe.

Ela assentiu, agarrei Jamie como se ele fosse um saco, o fazendo rir e corri para cima.

Ao chegarmos ao meu quarto o joguei na cama.

Ele sorriu feliz e fui ligar o meu Xbox.

Ele engatinhou para ficar ao meu lado.

\- Sua mãe é bem legal.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim. Eu... eu não tenho mãe.

Oh...

\- Sabe, a minha mãe é tipo super mãe, pode pegá-la emprestado sempre que quiser. – ele sorriu.

\- Ok.

Rindo, liguei o jogo e passamos a próxima hora jogando.

Mãe finalmente trouxe os nossos sanduíches, fizemos um piquenique na minha cama, estava dando uma mordida no meu lanche quando a porta foi escancarada por uma Bella afobada.

\- Edward você está bem? – ela me olhava toda preocupada e sorri.

\- Bella.

\- Monstra? – me virei para Jamie assim como Bella.

\- Peste? – agora eu olhava para Bella e ela parecia irritada com o menino e ele como ela.

Nenhum dos dois parecia feliz em se ver.

\- Uh, vocês se conhecem?

Os dois pararam de se encarar e me olharam.

\- O que ele faz aqui?

\- O que ela faz aqui? – falaram ao mesmo tempo e grunhi ainda confuso.

 **Por que eu estava com a impressão de que iria acabar em merda?**

* * *

 **N/A: Eita que ta difícil de sair cap esses dias em povo pervo**

 **To morrida e nem sei se o cap ta bom**

 **Pois inscrevi em uma nevoa de sono**

 **Serio cochilei muitas vezes enquanto escrevia kkkk**

 **Agoora povo pervo eu vou dar um aviso**

 **Mas não vou subir no banquinho pq to muito cansada**

 **Entao vou senta mesmo**

 **Sentei**

 **Então**

 **Meu chefe ta de molho ai eu to abrindo o mercado e fechando**

 **Tipo horas extras loucas ali so pra vocês saberem**

 **Ai to muito mas muito cansada**

 **Por isso nao postei semana passada**

 **Nao conseguia escreve**

 **Sem tempo de nada e quando tinha tempo tava dormindo kkk**

 **Enfim**

 **Nao sei como vai ser minhas próximas senanas**

 **Mas vou fazer o possível pra postar pra vcs**

 **Enfim agora me vou**

 **Preciso dormir**

 **Bjs povo pervo e nós vemos na próxima postagem**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo Nove**

\- Uh, então _monstra_? – Bella grunhiu me olhando irritada.

\- Por que ele está aqui?

\- Minha mãe... ela trabalha na creche de Jamie agora? De onde o conhece mesmo?

\- Ah ele, uh...

\- Ele é seu irmão?

\- Não...

\- Hey! – o pequeno resmungou e ela suspirou.

\- É... Ele é meu irmãozinho.

\- Entendo.

Na verdade, eu não estava entendendo nada né? ...mas tudo bem...

Os dois ainda lançavam olhares irritados um para o outro, então achei melhor intervir.

\- Aqui Jamie, vai jogando sem mim, preciso falar com Bella. – lhe entreguei o meu controle e comecei a me levantar.

\- Sério? – ri e baguncei o seu cabelo castanho escuro. Ele sorriu, em seguida mostrou a língua pra Bella.

Rindo, puxei-a para fora do quarto, pois ela já ia em direção ao menino, e, seriamente estava com receio de ter que separar uma briga.

Estranhamente, eu tinha a sensação de que o pequeno Jamie podia se defender bem contra a minha Swan.

Já no corredor, encostei a porta do meu quarto.

\- Então você tem um irmãozinho? – ela finalmente olhou pra mim e bufou cruzando os braços.

\- É, e daí?

\- Por isso não queria que eu fosse a sua casa?

\- É um dos motivos.

Jesus, era como arrancar um dente.

\- Vamos Bella me ajuda aqui, fala comigo. – ela me olhou por um segundo, em seguida cruzou os braços pro outro lado.

\- Ele é meu irmão, tá? Eu meio que o criei, mas às vezes ele me irrita a morte... Ele gosta de me incomodar, um monte. Feliz, agora?

\- Sim. Por que você o criou?

\- Minha mãe morreu no parto. – suspirando a puxei para os meus braços.

Beijei o seu cabelo e ela demorou uns dois segundos, em seguida ela se agarrando a mim.

\- Sinto muito linda.

\- OK.

Apertei-a mais nos meus braços, quase a levantando, aquilo a fez rir baixinho.

Quando me afastei, segurei o seu rosto bonito e lhe dei um beijinho estalado.

\- Então, agora acho que falta só conhecer o seu pai, hein?

\- Uh...

O que havia agora? Eu já conhecia o irmão dela. Qual era o problema? Esfreguei a nunca em irritação e isso a fez olhar para onde eu tocava.

\- Ah sim, foi por isso que vim, disseram que você se machucou?

\- Hmmm, eu caí, mas não foi tão grave, até vim dirigindo. – ela grunhiu.

\- Fudido Newton! Eu o ouvi se vangloriando de ter te salvado, que havia até sangue. – rolei os olhos.

Fudido Newton mesmo.

\- Bem, não foi tão grave assim, na verdade, nada grave.

\- O que aconteceu então?

\- Eu caí e bati a cabeça. – ela riu.

\- Ah, só isso?

\- Sim, só isso.

\- Tá doendo?

\- Na... quer saber, estou morrendo de dor. – sorri e ela estreitou os olhos.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, eu preciso de um beijo pra sarar.

\- É claro que precisa. Então onde se machucou?

\- No rosto todo, mas na boca é o mais grave.

Ela riu e aproveitei para puxá-la para os meus braços, me inclinando pra ela, ainda sorrindo, ela passou a beijar o meu rosto.

Testa, nariz, bochechas, pescoço...

\- Bella, está me matando aqui.

\- Você é muito desesperado.

Puxei-a mais pra mim já a beijando com vontade. Ela suspirou na minha boca, já jogando os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me deixando aprofundar o beijo.

Empurrei-a contra a parede prensando o meu corpo no dela, o seu gemido reverberou pelos meus lábios me fazendo ficar excitado e querendo mais e mais.

\- UH... – ouvi um pigarro e me afastei de Bella com um grunhido.

\- Mãe... – mãe estava parada no corredor parecendo envergonhada, assim como eu e Bella que estava mais vermelha do que um pimentão, ela me empurrou se ajeitando.

\- Eu...

\- Isabella? – ambos só agora notamos o cara atrás da minha mãe, olhei melhor para ver quem era, ao mesmo tempo em que Bella gemia e meio se escondia atrás de mim, apesar do seu comportamento estranho, eu sorri.

\- Chefe? – vendo que era eu, o chefe sorriu, embora ainda lançasse olhares estranhos para Bella.

\- Como vai rapaz?

\- Bem. O que o senhor veio fazer aqui?

\- Ele veio buscar Jamie, é o pai dele. – mãe disse e assenti.

Ah pai do Jamie, legal, olhei para Bella que mordia o lábio nervosamente... espera?

\- Ele é o seu pai?

\- Não... – ela começou e o chefe grunhiu.

\- Isabella!

\- Sim, ele é. – falou por fim e me virei rapidamente para o chefe.

Merda?

Será que ele viu o beijo?

\- Boa tarde, chefe Swan. – sorri e ele grunhiu um cumprimento me ignorando e se concentrando em Bella.

Merda ele viu.

\- Vamos Isabella, pegue Jamie.

\- Mas eu... – ele a ignorou já virando e indo para o andar de baixo.

Mãe que até tinha se esquecido de que estava ali, correu atrás do chefe, não sem antes me dar um olhar confuso. Dei de ombros e me vir-me-ei pra Bella.

\- Então...

\- Desculpe Edward, eu tenho que ir.

Ela já ia correr para o meu quarto, mas a parei.

\- Espera.

\- Vamos conversar amanhã, sim?

\- Promete? Sem fugir de mim? – ela fez uma careta, olhou para os dois lados e me segurou pelos ombros ficando nas pontas dos pés, me deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Não vou fugir, prometo.

Assenti e ela entrou no quarto, só para sair com um rapazinho irritado.

\- EU não quero ir!

\- Pai está esperando.

Ele começou a resmungar, parei na frente deles e me agachei.

\- Hey amigo. – ele me olhou com um beicinho.

Ele era fofinho.

\- Edward, eu tenho que ir.

\- Está tudo bem amigo. Eu vou combinar com Bella e você para jogarmos mais, sim?

\- Mesmo?

\- É claro.

\- Legal. – demos um bate aqui e um _soquinho_ , ele sorriu antes de correr para Bella e agarrar a sua mão, ela suspirou e o pegou no colo.

\- Vamos pivete.

\- Ok _monstra_. – ele bocejou e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ela se foi e grunhi.

Mas que dia cumprido.

Quando desci, mãe preparava o jantar, me sentei em frente a ela no balcão e ela me empurrou as cenouras, assentindo passei a cortá-las.

\- Então, o chefe parecia bem chateado, hein? Será que é por que eu trouxe Jamie?

\- Merda, ele estava.

\- Olha a boca, e sim, ele parecia bem estressado.

Merda, merda, merda.

\- Porcaria.

\- O que foi?

\- Acredite mãe, não é por sua causa.

\- Não?

\- Não, é pela minha.

\- Uh?

\- Ele é pai da Bella.

\- Ichi. – ela fez uma careta e gemi em acordo.

Isso era péssimo.

Eu conheci o pai de Bella antes de saber que ele era o pai dela e ele ate já gostava de mim, claro até me ver agarrando a sua filha.

Que merda!

\- Vai ficar tudo bem querido. – olhei pra minha mãe e forcei um sorriso.

\- Espero que sim. Então como foi o trabalho? – ela sorriu e passou a relatar o seu dia, toda animada.

Apesar de estar na merda, fiquei feliz por minha mãe e continuei a ajudando com o jantar enquanto ela falava.

Quando o pai chegou já havíamos terminado, ela o mandou se limpar para o jantar e fui arrumar a mesa.

Durante o jantar mãe falou mais do seu dia, pai ficou todo animado e sorri para os dois, mas estava era com a mente em outro lugar.

Assim que acabamos, deixei a louça para eles e fui pra fora entrando em Char, liguei o rádio e deitei no banco de trás.

Que dia de louco.

Ouvi uma batida na janela e sorri para o pai.

\- Posso entrar?

\- Claro.

Ele entrou pelo banco da frente e sorriu.

\- Dia difícil?

\- Algo assim. – resmunguei ainda deitado.

\- Sua mãe disse que conheceu o pai de Bella.

\- Foi, e acho que ele não gosta muito de mim.

\- Por quê? O que fez para ele não gostar?

\- Nada na verdade, mas ele meio que pegou a gente se beijando.

\- Ah isso. É ,ele com certeza não deve ter adorado, mas duvido que ele o odeie.

Suspirei, esperando que fosse verdade.

\- Tomara, pois eu realmente gosto dela.

\- Ela parece ser uma ótima garota.

\- Ela é incrível.

\- Ela é tão fofinha.

Ri e me sentei, pai bagunçou o meu cabelo.

\- Não se preocupe tanto sim. Com certeza o pai dela só ficou surpreso por ela ter um namorado, eventualmente ele vai gostar de você.

Apoiei o queixo no banco da frente.

\- Eu não tive esse problema com as ex-namoradas.

\- Você nunca pareceu querer conhecer os pais delas.

Não que eu tivesse sido um conquistador ou coisa assim, mas em Chicago as coisas eram diferentes, as garotas com quem eu fiquei eram legais e tals, mas nenhuma como Bella.

Havia algo nela, desde o primeiro momento que a vi, eu a queria. Por isso que agüentava as suas manias, eu realmente gostava dela.

\- Aqui é uma cidade pequena, é diferente. – resmunguei e ele riu.

\- Com certeza é. Acredita que todo mundo já me conhece. Não importa aonde eu vá. É meio assustador, sabia?

\- Na escola foi assim também, é um pouco estranho, mas não chega a ser assustador.

\- Eu entendo, eles sabem mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo.

Ri e voltei a me deitar.

Cidades pequenas eram realmente estranhas, assim como a minha menina, o seu pai e o seu irmãzinho.

Céus, ainda bem que ela não tem mais irmãos, eu já estava meio perdido com as novas descobertas da sua vida.

 **Tudo o que eu precisava agora era descobrir um jeito de me dar bem com o pai e irmão dela.**

* * *

 **N/A: postando um cap pequeno**

 **Mas so pra vocês não ficarem mais uma semana sem cap**

 **Espero que semana que vem eu ja esteja mais animada pra postagem**

 **Pra quem não tem face e não ficou sabendo do meu aviso**

 **Semana passada eu estava meio sem criatividade por isso não postei**

 **Mas essa semana to melhorzinha.**

 **Enfim**

 **Agora vou voltar ao trabalho**

 **Beijos povo pervo**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo Dez**

Cheguei à Escola já olhando em volta, saí da Char e como ontem, vários caras ficaram em volta dela a elogiando. Ignorei a maioria dos caras e saí em busca de Bella, o carro dela já estava ali, então ela deveria estar por perto.

Já estava desistindo quando ia entrar em um dos prédios, então quase trombei na menina do outro dia.

\- Edward, oi. – ela sorriu colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Uh, e aí?

Tentei dar a volta por ela, mas ela correu ficando na minha frente.

\- O quê?

\- Uh, eu queria saber se não quer sair comigo mais tarde?

\- Hein?

\- É, um encontro.

\- Ah, entendi, uh...

Merda. Ela era direta.

Cocei a nuca pensando em como dizer sem ser grosseiro, mas também sem magoar os sentimentos dela. Claro que todos os meus pensamentos foram para o ralo ao ver Bella, ela estava saindo de um dos prédios e sorri, ela torceu o nariz pra mim, ou melhor, para a menina comigo.

\- Isso é um sim? – me voltei para a menina, com certeza ela achando que o meu sorriso seria pra ela.

\- Ah, não, desculpa, eu não posso.

Ia sair, quando ela agarrou o meu braço.

\- Por quê?

\- Uh?

\- Por quê? Eu não faço o seu tipo? – empinou o queixo e ri.

\- Não é isso, mas uh, eu já tenho namorada.

\- Oh, sério? Quem é?

\- Ah isso...

\- Hey Cullen. – ambos nós viramos quando o som do meu nome foi gritado. Bella vinha em nossa direção parecendo muito decidida.

Será que ela me beijaria em público?

Confesso que estava um pouco ansioso para ver o que ela iria fazer.

\- Oi Isabella. – resmungou a menina e vi Bella ficar mais carrancuda.

\- Olá Leah.

Ah, aquele era o nome dela.

\- Você está atrapalhando, não tem mais ninguém pra intimidar?

\- Não, e você? Não tem mais ninguém pra bajular? O cara não tá afim, se toca.

Ambas se encararam, eu me meti entre elas, não querendo que Bella arrumasse briga.

\- Hmmm, olha Leah, né? Foi muito legal de sua parte me chamar, mas como eu lhe disse, tenho namorada.

Ela abriu a boca.

\- Está me rejeitando?

\- Huh?

\- Sim Leah, ele está. Vaza! – Ela bufou saindo irritada.

Voltei-me para Bella que bufava.

\- Achei que iria gritar bem alto que eu era seu e me beijar. – ela bufou cruzando os braços.

\- Até parece.

\- Um cara pode sonhar. – ela estreitou os olhos e sorri.

\- Sonha com isso?

\- Entre outras coisas. Então o que quer?

\- Eu?

\- É, você me chamou.

\- Ah, uh... eu só... – deu de ombros cruzando os braços e ri.

\- Ah, entendi.

\- O quê?

\- Nada. Então eu queria falar com você.

\- Sobre?

\- O que aconteceu ontem.

\- Ah, aquilo...

\- Seu pai me odeia?

\- O quê?

\- Ele parecia me odiar ontem.

\- Ele não te odeia. Ele, na verdade, ficou um pouco chocado com a coisa toda de namorado...

\- Ah, mas ele não me odeia?

\- Não, ele uh... ele quer que vá jantar um dia.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, mas não precisa ser agora. – se apressou em dizer.

\- Eu não me importo, mas você parece que sim.

\- Como?

\- Porque você sempre parece que quer me manter longe de sua vida.

\- Eu não.

\- Sim, você! Não me deixa conhecer o seu pai, nem ir à sua casa. Eu nem fazia idéia que tinha um irmãozinho.

\- Ah...

\- Por que foge tanto?

\- Eu... eu não fujo.

\- Sim, foge. Você não gosta de mim? – ela olhou em volta e grunhi.

Tinha até esquecido que estávamos na Escola.

Suspirei.

\- Olha Bella, eu gosto de você, gosto muito, mas você me deixa tão confuso, às vezes. – ela grunhiu.

\- Não é de propósito... é só... eu tenho medo que você fuja...

\- Por que eu fugiria? – ela mordeu o lábio e antes que falasse algo, o sinal tocou.

Gemi, estiquei a mão para ela, podíamos dar o fora dali e conversar, mas alguém parou ao meu lado, gemi mais uma vez ao ver Mike.

\- A Swan está te incomodando, Edward? – rolei os olhos e Bella grunhiu dando um passo a frente.

\- Vaza Newton.

\- Vamos Mike, temos aula.

\- Edward... – ela chamou e pisquei.

\- Depois nos falamos, ok?

Arrastei Mike para longe dela e fui para a aula.

Precisava pensar em suas palavras.

Por que ela acharia que eu fugiria?

Ok que ela tinha um irmãozinho e um pai Policial, mas o que tinha demais?

Com certeza ela estava exagerando.

\- O que você estava falando com a Swan?

\- Não é da sua conta.

\- Ela estava te incomodando?

\- Não se meta.

\- Porque se ela estiver te incomodando é só me dizer...

Rolei os olhos.

\- Mike, vamos ser honestos, ela com certeza te daria uma surra, então é melhor deixar pra lá.

Ele abriu a boca pronto para revidar, mas em seguida a fechou.

\- Que seja!

Rolei os olhos e o segui para a nossa próxima aula.

Sem vergonha alguma, eu evitei Bella pelo resto do dia. Fugi de almoçar com ela, me escondendo no meu carro, na hora da nossa aula juntos, evitei falar com ela, como estávamos na sala na frente de todo mundo, ela também me evitou, o que me irritou pra caralho.

Então, assim que o sinal tocou, eu caí fora.

Cabulei a aula de Educação Física, só querendo ficar longe de tudo.

Do lado de fora, fui para Char e assim que estava na estrada, me vi indo em direção ao bar de sempre.

Pelo horário não estava muito cheio, mas imagino que fosse normal por àquela hora, além de ser dia de semana, né?

Acenei para a loira que piscou para mim, ela limpava as mesas, fui para o bar e ao me sentar em uma das banquetas, sorri ao ver Emmett.

\- E aí cara?

\- Ah, o meu amigo estudante. O que faz no meu humilde bar?

\- Só esfriando a cabeça.

\- Sua namorada de novo?

\- Sim, ela tem me deixado louco.

\- Ah mulheres, não podemos viver sem elas, mas elas também nós irritam a morte.

\- A loira já está te irritando?

\- Rosie? Nem pensar, ela é meu anjo de luz, falo do mal encarnado que é a minha irmãzinha. – ri imaginando a irmã dele, com certeza era uma pequena força da natureza entre 5 e 10 anos.

\- Com certeza está exagerando.

\- Quem me dera...

\- Hey Emm, precisa colocar aquelas máquinas de camisinhas no banheiro. – murmurou uma voz vinda dos banheiros, interrompendo Emmett.

Gemi ao reconhecer o hippie do outro dia.

\- Jazz, não seja inconveniente. – resmungou Emmett e o dito Jazz riu.

\- Desde quando você se tornou tão chatooo... – ele começou a falar, mas parou me olhando com atenção. – Espera, eu conheço você. – forcei um sorriso.

\- Olá cara. – estalando os dedos ele apontou para mim.

\- Ah já sei, é o cara da namorada imaginaria.

\- Namorada imaginaria? – começou Emmett, em seguida me olhou preocupado. – Sua namorada é imaginaria, cara?

\- Não. Ela não é imaginaria.

\- Ela é sim. – vi o idiota murmurar, Emmett bufou.

\- Vá beber sua cerveja Jazz. Uma coca Edward?

\- Parece bom.

Ele me serviu e se curvou perto de mim.

\- Vamos lá fala. Qual o problema da sua garota? – olhei de relance para o hippie chato, mas suspirei me concentrando em Emmett.

\- Honestamente, eu não sei. Ela sempre esconde a sua família de mim. Às vezes acho que ela não gosta de mim, mas se eu falo em terminar, ela diz que gosta. Ela é tão confusa.

\- Entendo.

\- Sério?

\- Honestamente, não. Ela parece ter medo que você a largue.

\- Hmm, será?

\- É possível. Pode ser que tenha algo de errado com a família dela?

\- É só o pai e o irmãozinho dela. – senti um braço em meu ombro e olhei irritado para o hippie, mas ele me ignorou.

\- Tá me parecendo que o problema é a família dela.

\- A família?

\- Sim.

\- Mas é só o pai e o irmão. – murmurou Emmett e assenti, ele bufou.

\- Que você saiba. Vamos lá, para a menina evitar tanto assim o assunto, só pode ter algo de errado. – assenti também concordando.

\- Acho que não. Ela pode ser tímida... – neguei.

\- Ela não tem nada de tímida. – murmurei sorrindo, me lembrando dos nossos momentos, o hippie riu me chacoalhando pelos ombros.

\- Ahah, cachorrão, já tá pegando ela.

\- Você não disse que ela era imaginaria?

\- Vou fingir que acredito que ela é real, só dessa vez.

Rolei os olhos e voltei a prestar atenção em Emmett.

\- Que seja! O que importa agora é que... estou perdido. Sabe, quando estamos só nós dois, ela é perfeita. Divertida, doce, fofa, melhor namorada do mundo, mas quando o mundo entra em foco, ela muda.

Maldita Swan. Deitei a cabeça no bar gemendo baixinho e senti uns tapinhas nas costas, me virei para o hippie.

\- Sabe do que precisa, cara?

\- Do quê?

\- De uma namorada de verdade.

Caramba!

\- Ela é de verdade.

Pensei em ir até o meu carro pegar o meu celular que deixei na mochila, mas desisti, eu não tinha forças nem pra brigar com aquele idiota.

\- Eu acho que ela pode ter vergonha da família dela. – levantei a cabeça ao som da voz da loira.

Caramba, ela estava ouvindo a nossa conversa? Mas eu achei interessantes os seus pensamentos.

\- Isso é ridículo, Rosie.

\- Nada a ver loira. – murmurou o idiota.

\- Continue... – pedi e ela veio se sentar do meu outro lado.

\- Então, pelos pedaços que peguei aqui e ali, é meio óbvio. Não sei qual a situação dela em casa, mas ela parece ter vergonha da família, ou pensa que seus parentes podem intimidá-lo. Ainda mais se ela gosta de você de verdade, aí é que ela vai ficar mais preocupada.

\- Oh, interessante...

\- Minha garota é inteligente. – se gabou Emm e ri.

\- Ela é.

\- Eu acho besteira. Que menina tem vergonha da família... – ele parou de falar de repente e Emmett riu.

\- Viu? É bem comum. – o hippie bufou cruzando os braços.

\- Ela é esquisita.

\- E a culpa é de quem?

\- Tá dizendo que é minha.

\- É nossa.

\- Pode apostar que é.

Virei-me para a loira.

\- De quem estão falando?

\- Da irmãzinha deles. Você vê, são todos homens e eles a criaram, porque a mãe morreu jovem, aí a menina é meio moleca.

Ah, entendi. Era quase como Bella.

Espera, eles são irmãos?

De repente o telefone do bar começou a tocar assim como o celular dos dois, todos ao mesmo tempo. Vi os três gemerem.

\- É ele de novo? – suspirou Rosie dando um olhar feio para o telefone.

\- Com certeza é. – murmurou Emmett tirando o telefone do bolso.

\- Como ele consegue isso. – lamuriou o hippie desligando o celular.

\- Não faço idéia, mas ele consegue.

\- O que vai fazer?

\- Melhor fechar e ir resolver a crise.

\- Precisa ir? – murmurei já me levantando e Emmett sorriu.

\- Foi mau cara. Estamos tendo meio que uma crise em casa, nosso pai está surtando.

\- Sem problema. Eu tenho que voltar pra casa.

Dei um tchau para os caras, depois a Rosie e fui para Char, ao entrar agarrei a minha mochila olhando o meu celular, lá tinha várias ligações perdidas de Bella e algumas mensagens, todas ameaças a minha vida se não atendesse o celular logo, tinha até uma da minha mãe.

Liguei o carro e fui direto para casa, antes olhei rapidamente a mensagem da mãe, mas era só sobre o jantar. Olhei à hora e ainda estava em tempo, à aula de Educação Física tinha acabado havia no máximo meia hora.

Ao chegar a minha casa sorri ao ver o caminhão de Bella.

Como da outra vez, ela estava com a cabeça deitada no volante.

Bati na janela e sorri quando ela levantou a cabeça, sorri acenando e ela bufou saindo do carro, mal saiu me deu um soco na barriga.

\- Hey?

\- Seu idiota, por que foi embora?

\- Eu precisava pensar.

\- Em quê?

\- Nós, e tudo mais.

\- Vai terminar comigo? – bufei a puxando para os meus braços e dei um selinho nela.

\- Nem pensar! Eu não sei qual é o seu problemas Isabella Swan, mas eu não vou desistir de você sem uma luta.

Ela me abraçou apertado enterrando o rosto em meu cabelo.

\- Desculpa por ser estranha.

\- Sem problemas, só quero saber de uma coisa.

\- O quê? – ela me olhou desconfiada e ri dando mais um selinho nela.

\- Você gosta de mim?

\- Claro que eu gosto.

\- Então está tudo certo. Não vou desistir de você Bella.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo. – ela suspirou fundo.

\- Eu... eu preciso te contar algo.

\- O que foi?

-Huh...

\- Edward por que está aí fora? – nos viramos ao som da voz do meu pai.

\- Ah, só conversando pai.

\- Vamos entrar. Janta com a gente Bella?

\- Ah... – ela me olhou preocupada e sorri.

Pai riu ao olhar pra Bella e entrou.

Olhei para Bella também, ri abraçando-a pelos ombros.

\- Vamos jantar, depois você me conta os seus segredos obscuros. – pisquei e ela acabou por sorrir baixinho. Peguei a mão dela entrelaçando os nossos dedos, ela me deixou guiá-la para casa.

Só esperava que ela não lutasse muito ao me dizer os seus segredos.

* * *

N/A: olaaa povo pervo

Primeiro desculpem pelo sumiço aqui.

Tava meio travada na fic

Mas acho que destravei \0/

Então agora comentem muitaoooo

O que posto mais um na sexta feira ok

Agora me vou

Que tenho umas paradas pra fazer tipo dormir kkkkk

Fuiii


	12. Chapter 11

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo Onze**

Ao entrarmos em casa, levei Bella primeiro para a cozinha pra cumprimentar a minha mãe, fiz uma careta ao vê-la trocando beijos com o meu pai e pigarreei.

Eles se separaram. Mãe corada e pai todo sorridente.

\- Ah, Bella! Olá!

\- Mãe, Bella ficará para jantar.

\- Isso é ótimo. Como você está querida?

\- Muito bem Esme e você.

\- Estou bem.

\- Do que você gostaria?

\- Ah, qualquer coisa.

\- Pode fazer o meu favorito? – pediu o meu pai e ela riu.

\- OK. Por que vocês não vão ver TV? Ainda é cedo.

\- Vamos para o meu quarto fazer lição.

\- Edward... – ela começou e bufei.

\- A porta vai ficar aberta.

Pai riu e o olhei feio.

\- Vamos Bella.

\- Uh, com licença. – ela murmurou me seguindo.

\- Uh, eu ainda nem comecei o jantar... – mãe murmurou.

Levei Bella para o meu quarto, lá nos deitamos na minha cama. Ela disparava olhares para a porta entre aberta, mas rapidamente a distraí com alguns beijos, toques e carinhos.

Assim que tudo o que ela via era eu, passei a conversar tentando descobrir os seus segredos, ou pelo menos, os seus sentimentos.

\- Então o que você queria me falar mais cedo?

\- Uh? – ri e a beijei mais uma vez.

\- Ia revelar que é louca por mim? – ela corou um pouco, mas sorriu também.

\- Eu sou mesmo...

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo! – rindo a beijei.

-Então acha que já está na hora?

\- Do quê?

\- De fazer o nosso relacionamento público. – ela fez uma careta.

\- Ainda não.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Tenho.

\- Ok, então não fuja de mim quando as meninas derem em cima de mim. Você é a única que não as está deixando saber que eu tenho dona.

Ela bufou.

\- Eu não sei o que me deu aquele dia.

\- Ciúmes! – fez uma careta.

\- Eu acho que sim. Mas acho que foi por causa de Leah.

\- Ela é importante?

\- Uh... sei lá, a mãe dela já saiu com o meu pai. – franziu o nariz e ri.

\- Ela quase se tornou a sua irmã?

\- Algo assim. – estremeceu e ri.

\- Ela também não parecia feliz com a idéia.

\- Acredite, nenhuma de nós gostamos.

\- E o seu pai, ele gosta da mãe dela?

\- Eu não sei, apesar de não gostar de Leah, eu o incentivei a sair com Sue. Mas não sei se vai dar em algo. O chefe é cabeça dura.

\- E a Sue é legal?

\- Acho que sim. Sempre me tratou bem e ao Jamie.

\- Entendi.

Ela suspirou e olhei para ela, a vi olhava para o meu peito, brincando com o botão da minha camisa.

\- Edward?

\- Uh.

\- Você entende o porquê de eu querer segredo, né?

\- Entender mesmo, eu não entendo. Mas eu te disse, vou esperar. Eu gosto muito de você Bella, não vou desistir de você tão fácil. – ela me olhou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Também gosto muito de você, eu te a... adoro. – ri das suas bochechas vermelhas.

\- Eu também te a... adoro. – me corrigi e a vi estreitar os olhos.

\- O que ia dizer?

\- O que você ia dizer?

\- Diz você primeiro.

\- Não, diga você.

Ela bufou e tentou sair dos meus braços, mas a abracei apertado não a deixando fugir.

\- Onde pensa que vai?

\- Me solta.

\- Nunca, você é minha Swan. – ela bufou, mas riu.

\- Eu não me sinto a Swan com você.

\- Não?

\- Não, eu sou só Bella.

\- Eu gosto muito da Bella.

Ela deu uma risadinha e ergueu o rosto para me beijar, abaixei o meu para encontrá-la e ficamos trocando beijinhos, já ia aprofundar quando ouvimos uma batida e a contra gosto, nós soltamos.

Mãe nos chamou para jantar e descemos de mãos dadas.

Sabia que não tínhamos resolvido tudo, contudo era bom passar um tempo juntos, só nós.

Os meus momentos favoritos com ela, era quando ela e eu estávamos sozinhos, era ali que ela me revelava os seus sentimentos e emoções.

[...]

Olhei para o volante do carro um pouco ansioso.

Depois da nossa última conversa, as coisas estavam melhores entre Bella e eu.

Ela não me revelou nenhum grande segredo, só reiterou que gostava muito de mim. Mas aquilo eu já sabia, então o resto da nossa semana havia sido muito boa.

Ainda namorávamos em segredo, mas todos os nossos momentos sozinhos eram muito bons, além dos beijos roubados que eram melhores ainda.

Olhei para a casa de dois andares branca com janelas verdes, parecia uma casa normal, ainda assim, eu estava nervoso pra caralho.

O pai de Bella havia insistido em um jantar no sábado, para me conhecer melhor.

Bella queria que eu desistisse, mas eu queria ir, estava realmente curioso para ver mais da sua família, para entender o que a preocupava tanto, o que tinha demais que a fazia pensar que eu fugiria?

Dando mais um suspiro, eu saí do carro pegando as flores que colhi pra Bella.

Meu estomago estava um pouco embrulhado.

Caminhei até a entrada dando uma rápida batida na porta, essa se abriu revelando o pequeno Jamie.

\- Edward, você veio brincar?

\- Ah...

\- Vem, vem... – ele agarrou minha mão já me puxando para dentro, fomos parados pelo o pai dele que estava em frente à escada que era pra onde Jamie me arrastava.

\- Jamie vai com calma, rapaz. – ele bufou.

\- Pai!

\- Uh, boa noite Sr. Swan.

\- Pode me chamar de Chefe, Edward.

\- Oh, ok, uh Chefe.

Ele sorriu e sorri de volta.

Até que estava indo tudo bem.

\- Edward? – me virei para o lado ao som do meu nome e sorri para Bella.

Ela estava linda usando um bonito vestido rodado que batia em seus joelhos, sapatilhas, além do cabelo dela que estava em um rabo de cavalo.

Ouvi Jamie engasgar e ela o olhar feio.

\- Pai. – ela chorou e ele suspirou.

\- Jamie se comporte.

\- Mas pai essa _monstra_ está me assustando. – o Chefe rolou os olhos e agarrou o pequeno, o jogando sobre s ombros.

\- Vamos lá, seu pivete.

\- Pai...

Aproveitei que eles se foram e fui até Bella, lhe entregando as suas flores.

\- Você está linda.

\- Sim?

\- Muito linda. – me inclinei dando um beijo rápido nela.

\- Obrigada. – ia dar outro quando ouvi passos e me afastei rapidamente.

Bella estava vermelha e podia sentir as minhas orelhas pegando fogo.

\- Eu vou... terminar o jantar. – Ela berrou indo para dentro da cozinha, eu me virei dando de c ara com o Chefe.

\- Uh, Chefe.

\- Venha Edward, vamos conversar.

\- Ah, ok.

Fui levado para a sala e engoli em seco enquanto era empurrado para o sofá. O Chefe tomou lugar em uma poltrona de frente pra mim e Jamie ao meu lado.

\- Então Edward, isso deve ser um pouco estranho, né?

\- Um pouco.

\- Pra mim estou pirando, você é o primeiro namoradinho dela. Isso é uma grande coisa para nós.

\- Ah, sim?

\- Sim. Mas você parece ser um bom rapaz, então creio que dará tudo certo.

\- Eu sou sim. – me apressei em dizer e ele sorriu.

\- Isso é bom. Você veio de Chicago, não é?

\- Sim. Pai e mãe queriam novos ares.

\- Entendo... e você?

\- Eu? Pra mim não fez muita diferença. Eu estava bem com o que os meus pais decidissem.

Ele assentiu parecendo satisfeito.

\- Eu conheci o Dr Cullen, ele é bem...

\- Aéreo? – ele riu.

\- Isso o descreve bem, mas ele é bom Médico.

\- O único lugar que o faz ser outra pessoa é um Hospital, é como se fosse um homem diferente quando ele veste o jaleco.

\- Isso é legal.

\- Pai, você tá fazendo isso errado. – ambos nós viramos para Jamie.

\- Eu tô?

\- Ele tá?

Suspirando, ele foi até a poltrona se sentando no colo do pai para me encarar melhor.

\- Então, quais as suas verdadeiras intenções com a _monstra_?

\- Uh...?

\- Para qual Faculdade você vai?

\- Ah...?

\- Você planeja continuar esse namoro quando for pra Faculdade?

\- Eh...

\- Vamos rapaz, não enrola, quero respostas. – olhei para o Chefe que tinha a boca aberta, mas ainda assim me olhava com curiosidade.

Coçando a nuca me ajeitei.

\- Bem, as minhas intenções com Bella são as melhores possíveis... Eu gosto muito dela, muito mesmo. Sobre a Faculdade, acredito que farei a de Washington mesmo. Sobre namorar na Faculdade, eu não sei, mas eu pretendo estar com Bella enquanto ela me quiser, pois eu a quero por muito tempo.

\- Boas respostas garoto. – o Chefe assentiu e olhei para Jamie, ele suspirou.

\- Você está aprovado, por enquanto.

Sorri e ele desceu do colo do pai.

\- Cansei, vou pegar um jogo, me espera aqui Edward.

\- Ok.

Assim que ele se foi, olhei para o Chefe que sorria.

\- Garotinho esperto, né?

\- Um bocado.

\- Falou sério, garoto?

\- Sim, gosto muito dela.

\- Isso é bom, a minha menina é meio moleca e me preocupava que ela afastava um pouco as pessoas, você... huh sabe da reputação dela?

\- A Swan? – ele gemeu.

\- Sim, quando eu a ensinei a se defender não foi com esse propósito, mas perder a mãe a deixou mais fechada. Fico feliz que ela esteja se abrindo.

\- Uh, pai? – nós viramos ao som da voz dela.

\- Sim, querida.

\- O jantar está pronto.

Sorri me levantando, o pai dela me seguiu, ao mesmo tempo em que Jamie voltava com um _gameboy._

\- Vamos jantar Jamie, depois você joga.

\- OK.

Ele deixou o jogo no sofá e todos seguimos para a cozinha.

Bella já tinha montado a mesa para nós quatro e nos sentamos.

\- Você que cozinhou? – murmurei apreciando o cheiro bom e ela corou um pouco quando assentia.

\- A _monstra_ cozinha bem.

\- Muito bem. – concordou o pai dela e Bella sorriu orgulhosa, ri assentindo.

Os cookies dela eram ótimos, mas estava curioso para experimentar a comida.

Ela colocou uma travessa de macarronada na mesa e passou a nós servir, assim que todos tinham os seus pratos cheios, ela se sentou e passamos a comer.

Na primeira garfada, eu já estava apaixonado.

Minha garota sabia realmente cozinhar.

\- Está muito bom, Bella. – ela sorriu toda feliz.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, incrível.

\- É a única coisa que ela faz bem. – provocou o pequeno e ela grunhiu.

\- Pai?

\- Jamie, pare de provocar a sua irmã. – ele riu.

\- Ok, papai.

Ele não ia parar.

Havia acabado de colocar outra colher na boca quando ouvi uns barulhos, em seguida uma porta se escancarando e passos, ou melhor, pesadas de alguém correndo, então, na porta estavam Emmett e o hippie chato.

\- Cadê ele?

\- Onde está o namoradinho?

\- Pai, você prometeu que eles não estariam aqui.

\- Até que enfim vocês chegaram?

\- Uh, o que fazem aqui?

Todos falaram ao mesmo tempo e pisquei confuso olhando entre todos eles e Bella.

\- Por que estão aqui? – acabei falando e os dois me olharam.

\- Edward? – murmurou Emmett franzindo o cenho e o hippie me olhou confuso.

\- Cara da namorada imaginaria?

\- Namorada imaginaria? – repetiu o Chefe tão confuso quanto eu.

\- Eu já disse que ela não é imaginaria, essa é a minha namorada. – apontei para Bella e ambos ofegaram.

\- Ela é a sua namorada? – falaram ao mesmo tempo e tive um mau pressentimento.

\- Uh, sim.

\- Não! Essa é a nossa irmãzinha.

Olhei para o Chefe que forçava um sorriso obviamente não entendendo nada, e depois para Bella que parecia não saber se chorava ou fugia.

Em seguida encarei Emmett, o hippie doido, o pequeno Jamie e o Chefe, então gemi.

Agora tudo fazia sentido.

 **Eu estava seriamente fudido!**

* * *

N/A: olaaa povo pervo

Primeiro mais uma vez desculpa o sumiço

Tinha travado mesmo na fic

Mss ja to destravando eu acho kk

Segundo eu demoro, me atrapalho, mas JAMAIS abandono u.u

Nao se preocupem

E terceiro mas não menos importante parabéns atrasado :p Tamara Cortez

O cap anterior não foi pra você mas esse é beijos

Agora me vou pq tenho a sensação de que querem me matar hehe

Fuiii


	13. Chapter 12

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo Doze**

O Chefe de Polícia entrou em casa com uma carranca, logo atrás dele o seu pequeno pestinha, em seguida a sua menininha.

Namorando?

Ai Deus! Ele pensou isso não era bom. Nada bom...

\- Pai… - ele olhou pra sua menina, só agora percebendo que estava parado no mesmo lugar há alguns minutos já.

\- Que foi?

\- Se tá legal?

\- Ah…

Ele a viu suspirar, ir pra sala e se sentar, ele a seguiu um pouco hesitante, afinal, ele estava entrando em um mundo novo ali e tinha medo do que iria encontrar.

Ele sabia que aquele dia chegaria, ele só não queria, mas sabia e ele realmente não estava preparado para aquilo.

Com os meninos havia sido fácil, eram homens como ele, não precisava medir as palavras, mas com a sua menina?

Jesus, a conversa sobre a primeira menstruação e o primeiro sutiã já tinham o deixado em pânico. Então pirando era pouco para o que ele estava agora.

\- Então… - ele começou e ela iria o interrompeu.

\- Olha pai, sei que é novo, mas eu realmente gosto de Edward. Ele é meu namorado e… - ela disparou a falar e ele ergueu a mão a calando.

\- Bella querida, sei que isso é importante, mas pode me dar um minuto. – ela assentiu o olhando ansiosamente.

Jamie havia ido para cima quando chegaram, mas voltou com o celular do pai em mãos, ele se sentou ao lado da irmã com um sorriso travesso.

\- O que você tem aí pivete? – a menina perguntou desconfiada e o irmão a ignorando falou com o pai.

\- Aqui pai, tem várias dicas de o que fazer para sua filha nunca namorar. – ele balançou o celular para o pai que o olhou com curiosidade enquanto a filha gemia.

\- Pai!

\- Hmmm, Jamie agora não. É melhor vocês irem para os seus quartos. – o pequeno suspirou enquanto a menina grunhia e subia.

Assim que estava só, o chefe correu a ligar para os seus meninos mais velhos.

Ele estava em uma crise e realmente precisava de ajuda.

Emmett foi o primeiro a chegar se jogando no sofá.

\- Então, qual é a emergência?

\- Bella está namorado. – o homem mais velho grunhiu fazendo o filho mais velho sorrir.

\- Sério? Quem é o idiota?

\- Uh, ele é um bom rapaz, ele pareceu ser bom.

\- É algum valentão?

\- Por que seria um valentão?

O rapaz olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e o homem mais velho grunhiu cruzando os braços.

\- Não, mas o que eu sei, só o conheci hoje.

Bem, o havia conhecido antes e ele parecia um bom rapaz, mas naquele dia ele não era o namorado de sua menina, era só um rapaz normal.

\- Então… - o jovem começou, mas foi interrompido pela chegada do irmão mais novo.

\- Então quem morreu?

\- Bella tá namorando. – Informou Emmett e o sorriso do rapaz morreu.

\- Hein?

\- Bella tá namorando. – Ele repete só para irritar o irmão que o ignora se concentrando no pai.

\- O Senhor proibiu, né?

\- Eu devo?

\- Não… - começou Emmett.

\- É claro! – gritou Jasper ao mesmo tempo interrompendo o irmão.

Ambos se mediram.

O Chefe suspirou.

\- Mas Bella gosta dele.

\- Bella é um bebê pai, não tem idade pra namorar.

\- Não seja ridículo, ela já passou da idade de namorar. Honestamente eu estava preocupado de que isso nunca aconteceria. – resmungou Emmett.

Sabia que a culpa era deles pela irmã ser toda moleque, honestamente, estava com medo de que ela fosse lésbica.

\- Bem, aconteceu e o que faço agora?

\- Proibe… - começou Jasper e o irmão mais velho colocou a mão sobre a boca dele, o calando.

\- Não há nada a se fazer. Aceita que dói menos.

\- Mas… - o telefone tocou e ele grunhi o atendendo.

Depois de uma rápida conversa, ele desligou.

\- Tenho que ir trabalhar.

\- Tudo bem pai vai lá.

\- Mas e Bella?

\- Pai deixa as coisas rolarem naturalmente.

\- Eu ainda acho que devia trancá-la no quarto.

\- Cara, qual o seu problema?

\- Ela é um bebê não deveria namorar.

\- E com que idade ela deveria?

\- Sei lá, uns 50.

\- Você tem problema, cara?

\- Eu sou o único sensato aqui.

Suspirando e vendo que aquela conversa não iria a lugar algum, ele se despediu dos meninos e foi pro trabalho.

Mais tarde ele conversaria com Bella, com a mente clara, ele definiria que decisão tomar, ele esperava, né?

Os dois mais velhos ainda estavam divergindo a informação quando Jamie e Bella desceram.

\- Emm. – o pequeno correu até o irmão mais velho, que o pegou no colo com um sorriso.

\- Olá tampinha.

\- Já soube do namoro da _monstra_? – o irmão riu.

\- Já. O pai tá surtando. – o pequeno assentiu.

\- Bastante!

\- Hey pivete, já viu o namorado de monstra? – murmurou o outro irmão e o pequeno Jamie sorriu.

\- Sim, vi hoje.

\- Como ele é?

\- Bem legal. Jogamos vídeo game juntos. – falou animadamente e o irmão bufou.

\- Desde quando isso é legal, eu jogo com você direto.

\- Joga nada. Você só me engana.

\- Hey…

\- Chega os dois. Me diz Jamie, como ele é?

\- Hmmm divertido, legal e a _monstra_ gosta muito dele.

Jasper gemeu e Emmett rolou os olhos, todos eles sabiam que aquele dia iria chegar, o rapaz já estava feliz de o namoradinho não ser um idiota.

\- O que vocês fazem aqui? – os três rapazes se viraram ao som da voz da irmã.

O pequeno lhe mostrou a língua, o do meio gemeu enquanto o mais velho sorria.

\- Viemos te ver pirralha.

\- Por quê? – Ela o olhou desconfiada e ele bufou.

\- Vem aqui pirralha. – Ainda meio hesitante, ela foi até ele, Emmett que soltou Jamie e deu um abraço em sua irmãzinha.

\- Oi Emm. – Ela sussurrou e ele riu beijando a sua testa.

\- Oi Bells, como você tem estado? – Ela franziu o cenho e olhou de esguelha para Jasper, esse sorria assim como Jamie.

Com certeza tinha algo errado.

\- O mesmo de sempre.

\- Sério?

\- Sério. Por quê?

\- Não foi o que o pai disse. – Ela gemeu.

\- O pai chamou vocês?

\- Dá um desconto para o velho.

\- Mas eu não sou criança, já tenho idade pra namorar.

\- Pra mim, não tem. Você é um bebê.

\- Cuida da tua vida hippie estranho.

\- Cuido da minha e da sua, mulher macho. – ela ergueu o punho já pronta pra socar o seu irmão, mas Emmett a segurou no lugar.

\- Jasper, deixe Bella em paz, vá brincar com Jamie.

Os dois bufaram e ficaram resmungando, mas ainda assim, Jasper agarrou Jamie o levando sob o braço como se ele fosse um saco, o fazendo rir.

\- Vamos pivete, vou te mostrar que sou melhor no vídeo game que o namoradinho da mulher macho.

\- Seu filho da… - Ela começou, mas Emm tampou a boca da irmã, ela o olhou irritada e ele ignorou, esperou até os irmãos sumiram de vista pra soltá-la.

\- Hey.

\- Sei que pode chutar a bunda dele, afinal eu te ensinei a lutar, mas vamos evitar, ok? Ela bufou, mas em seguida assentiu.

\- Tá.

\- Agora sobre o namorado… - começou, mas ela já ficou na defensiva.

Emmett a ensinou a lutar, mas também era um dos primeiros a pegar no pé dela.

\- Eu não vou terminar com ele.

\- Eu não quero quer termine. Só quero saber como ele é.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo. É bom você namorar, já estava na hora.

\- Sério?

\- Sério. Honestamente eu estava preocupada que você ia acabar lésbica.

\- Seu miserável... – ela foi pra cima dele e ele riu enquanto fugia dela.

\- Vamos lá Bella, todo mundo pensava isso, só não queriam admitir.

\- Vem aqui, vem, eu vou chutar sua bunda. – ela chamava enquanto tentava alcançá-lo.

Ele só ria e fugia dela.

Ele sabia que ela realmente podia chutar a sua bunda, afinal ele nunca levantaria a mão para sua irmãzinha, tudo o que ele fazia era provocá-la. O que todos eles faziam...

Mas ela sabia que eles a amavam, mesmo se ela acabasse uma lésbica.

[...]

Charlie Swan olhou com desgosto para o vestido.

A moça da loja havia dito que era bonito e que todas as adolescentes gostavam, ainda assim...

Bella gostaria?

Ele o enfiou de volta na sacola e foi até o quarto dela. Bateu timidamente na porta, ela colocou a cabeça para fora com um bico.

\- O quê?

\- Uh... – ele mostrou a sacola e ela olhou desconfiada.

\- O que é isso?

\- Uma oferta de paz?

Ela saiu do quarto e agarrou a sacola a olhando com cautela, em seguida sorriu e olhou para o pai.

\- É mesmo pra mim?

\- Bem, sim. Não sei se vai gostar, bem... uh... – ele esfregou a nuca e ela bufou e o abraçou.

\- Obrigada pai, é o primeiro vestido que me dá.

\- É? Já lhe dei outros não? Não? – rindo ela negou abraçando a sacola.

\- Obrigada pai.

\- Certo, eu, eu gostaria de conhecê-lo...

\- Quem?

\- Seu namorado.

\- Edward?

\- É, ele poderia vir jantar conosco. – ela fez uma careta.

\- Ele precisa mesmo?

\- Não quer que ele me conheça? Tem vergonha de mim.

\- Não é vergonha, só... só não quero que ele desista de mim por causa da nossa família doida. – ele riu.

\- Ele seria um idiota se desistisse, mas ele não vai, sei que ele é um bom garoto, deve gostar de verdade de você.

\- Ok.

\- Ok, vai chamá-lo?

\- Uh... Jasper e Emmett tem que vir?

\- Não quer que os convide?

\- Não... quero apresenta-los pra Edward mais pra frente. – o chefe suspirou.

Ele até devia brigar e insistir que o namorado conhecesse a família de uma vez, mas os infelizes ignoraram as suas ligações mais cedo.

De repente seria até melhor sem eles.

\- Ok, será só nós.

Ela ofegou e o abraçou.

\- Obrigada pai. – quando se afastou, ele sorria.

\- Podemos nós livrar de Jamie também.

\- Bella!

\- Ok, ok, Edward já o conhece mesmo. – ele riu e bagunçou o cabelo dela.

\- Então, está combinado, hein?

\- Tudo bem.

Ela correu para o quarto e o Chefe suspirou, aquilo era bom, muito bom.

Ele conseguira resolver o problema sozinho, sem ajuda dos dois idiotas.

Enquanto ia para baixo fazer o jantar muito orgulhoso de si mesmo, o pequeno Jamie bufava.

Rapidamente ele foi até o quarto do seu pai, para usar o telefone de lá, Emmett morava em cima do bar e não viria em casa tão cedo, assim como Jasper que preferia passar o tempo no dormitório da Faculdade.

Rapidamente, discou o número de Emmett, que atendeu com um suspiro.

\- Pronto pai, pronto, o que foi?

\- Sou, eu Jamie.

\- Jamie? Por que está sussurrando? Cadê o pai?

\- Fazendo o jantar. Ouça, eles marcaram do namorado da monstra vir aqui pra jantar.

\- UH... era por isso que o pai estava ligando, para nós convidar?

\- Não, vocês não estão convidados.

\- O quê? Como assim?

\- É culpa sua que ficou irritando a _monstra._

\- Você também a irrita.

\- Mas eu sou pequeno e moro aqui, ela não pode se livrar de mim.

\- Maldição!

O pequeno riu, fazendo o irmão mais velho gemer.

\- Escuta, descubra quando vai ser o jantar e me liga.

\- O que eu ganho com isso?

\- O quê?

\- Vamos lá, eu não vou fazer de graça.

\- O que você quer seu peste?

\- Quatro jogos novos.

\- Um.

\- Três.

\- Dois.

\- OK, eu queria dois mesmo!

\- Seu peste.

\- Tenho que desligar, tchau.

Assim que ele desligou, Emmett grunhiu.

Inferno, ele devia ter atendido a ligação do pai.

[...]

\- Que horas que o pestinha disse que era?

\- Agora.

\- Agorinha? Por que me avisou em cima da hora.

\- Porque você tem uma boca grande e eu queria pegar Bella em flagrante.

Jasper abriu e em seguida fechou a boca.

Ele tinha mesmo.

\- Por que acha que ela não nos quer lá?

\- Porque com certeza vamos envergonhá-la ou assustar o namoradinho.

\- Ah, entendi. Ela tem razão, eu nunca apresentaria a minha namorada pra vocês.

\- Hey!

\- Só falando um fato.

Emmett parou o carro em frente a casa e os dois se entreolharam.

Eles iam mesmo fazer aquilo?

Envergonhar a sua irmãzinha?

 **Ambos assentiram e saíram do carro prontos para mostrar quem era a família de Bella Swan.**

* * *

 **N/A: Então é meio que um capitulo bonus ne**

 **Mas queria mostrar um pouco da estranha familia Swan**

 **Agora, o proxim capitulo sai logo**

 **ja esta escrito e agradeçam a minha Beta que me perseguiu online e ameaçou se demitir ate eu escrever :'(**

 **foram momentos dificeis, mas saiu o capitulo ne kkkk**

 **Enfim, espero que gostem e nós vemos no proximo cap**

 **fuiiii**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo Teeze**

Todos me encaravam e pigarreei me levantando.

\- Uh, prazer... Sou Edward Cullen, o namorado. - forcei um sorriso e Emmett riu, já o hippie entrou mais na casa.

\- Espera, se você é o namorado, então estava pedindo conselhos pra gente sobre a nossa irmã?

\- Meio que tava...

\- Espera, você conhece os meus irmãos?

\- Meio que conheço.

Bella e o hippie gemeram.

Olhei para o Chefe rindo nervosamente, eu estava tão fudido.

\- Gente, eu estou muito confuso. – murmurou o Chefe e Bella se levantou de repente.

\- Vocês explicam pro pai. – ela veio até mim agarrando a minha mão. – Vamos!

\- Ah… ok… - murmurei me levantando, os outros ficaram me dando olhares estranhos.

Um mistura de irritados e confusos, alguns mais irritados que confusos.

\- Espera…

\- Hey…

Ela ignorou os irmãos e me levou para fora, assim que estávamos na varanda, soltei o ar que nem sabia que estava prendendo. Gente, que tensão! Ela soltou a minha mão passando as mãos por seu vestido.

\- Já disse como você está bonita hoje? – ela sorriu e voltou a pegar a minha mão, entrelacei nossos dedos e a puxei para que caminhássemos.

\- Meu pai me deu esse vestido. – ri imaginando o Chefe o comprando.

Ela riu também.

\- Ele até que tem bom gosto.

\- Ele me surpreendeu, eu não esperava, mas gostei. – assenti.

Ambos suspiramos enquanto andávamos pela rua.

\- Então, o que está acontecendo com vocês? Como conhece os meus irmãos?

\- É meio engraçado se você for pensar nisso. – Ela me olhou irritada e suspirei. – Não agora, mas mais pra frente será muito engraçado.

\- Fala logo.

\- Ok. Então, se lembra da primeira vez que brigamos na Escola? Quando eu me esqueci a minha mochila e você levou pra mim?

\- Sim?!

\- Então, nesse dia eu achei o bar do Emmett e nós ficamos conversando…

\- Espera, você é o carinha gato que ajudou Rosie?

\- Hein?

\- Ela ficava falando direto que um carinha bonitão foi ao bar e disse que ela era linda e que havia sido Emmett quem havia dito, tipo, ela já suspeitava que o meu irmão era louco por ela, mas daí ela teve certeza.

\- Ah, sim fui eu mesmo.

Animei-me, podia usar aquilo a meu favor quando Emmett quisesse me matar.

\- Você tem razão, é engraçado, mas e Jasper?

\- Ah, se lembra quando fomos ao nosso primeiro encontro em Port Angels? – Ela fez uma careta.

\- Ah é, Jasper estava lá e eu fugi... Então te chamei pra irmos comer em outro lugar.

\- Isso, antes de você me chamar, ele ficou me enchendo sobre a minha namorada ser imaginaria, assim fomos pra outro lugar, mas quando fomos ao cinema e você foi comprar pipoca e eu os ingressos, ele também estava na fila e continuou me incomodando.

\- Ah, por isso quis tirar a foto?

\- Isso. Para quando encontrasse com ele novamente mostrar a foto.

\- Entendi...

\- Mas o engraçado é que vi os dois esses dias e acabei por não mostrar a foto.

\- Disse o meu nome?

Agora que estava parando pra pensar na minha última conversa com eles... Eu fiz uma merda tão grande que tinha que rir pra não chorar. Parei de andar olhando ansiosamente para Bella.

\- Não, mas essa é a parte engraçada... Eles podem ter entendido que a gente faz sexo.

\- Você disse?

\- Não, não, eu não diria isso. Mas Jasper meio que assumiu. Eu não neguei, mas também não… - mal terminei de falar ouvi uma porta batendo, ao longe vi o hippie correndo em nossa direção assim como Emmett, o Chefe e Jamie?

\- Mas o que diabos… - Bella começou, mas tive um mau pressentimento e comecei a me afastar dela.

\- EU VOU TE MATAR CULLEN!

Merda!

\- Bella nega tudo, até o fim. – gritei e saí correndo.

Ela olhou entre a família dela e eu depois assenti. Eu já estava bem longe, então eu acho que assentiu, né?

Corri o máximo que pude sem olhar para trás, ainda ouvi os Swan gritando, algo como "você está morto!", "se acalme homem ", "isso é divertido!", enfim, foi meio estranho.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu parei de ouvir os gritos então acho que os despistei.

O único problema é que o meu carro ficou na casa da Bella e eu estava meio perdido.

Sério, onde diabos eu estava?

Forks podia ser pequena, mas aquelas florestas eram meio assustadoras.

Que noite terrível.

[...]

Cheguei a minha casa morto, tive que pedir carona no ônibus pra conseguir chegar a casa, morar em cidade pequena era bom, porque até o motorista do ônibus sabia que eu era filho do Dr. Cullen.

Entrei em casa parando abruptamente ao ver o Chefe sentado na mesa da cozinha com a minha mãe e pai.

Merda.

\- Uh, Chefe?

\- Ah, você chegou! – dei um passo para trás.

\- Está sozinho? – olhei para os lados com medo dos doidos pularem de trás da geladeira e me matarem.

\- Ah, sim. As crianças ficaram em casa.

\- Todas elas?

\- Sim, todas. Achei que precisávamos conversar. E eu trouxe o seu carro.

\- Como entrou em Char? – automaticamente toquei no meu bolso para ter certeza que a chave estava lá, sim, estava.

\- Me envergonho de dizer que Emmett o arrombou e fez ligação direta.

Fiz uma careta, em seguida arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- E como veio até aqui?

\- No seu carro.

\- E como vai voltar?

\- Você vai me levar em casa.

\- Preciso mesmo?

\- Edward! – mãe brigou e suspirei.

\- Eu levo, mas não chora no meu funeral, afinal você está me mandando para a morte.

\- Hein?

Pai riu.

\- Edward descobriu sobre os irmãos de Bella?

Uh?

\- Pior eles descobriram Edward.

\- Uh, isso é ruim filho.

\- Espera você sabia? – pai coçou o queixo.

\- Sim. Charlie e eu somos bons amigos, tomamos café quase toda à tarde. – estreitei os olhos pra ele que sorriu.

Eu o odiava naquele momento.

\- Por que não me contou?

\- Achei que soubesse. – ele deu de ombros e respirei fundo.

Tenho que respirar fundo e me controlar e não bater no meu pai. Eu o amo.

\- Espera, então o Chefe sabia que eu namorava Bella? – o Chefe bufou.

\- Não, o espertinho só me fez perguntas sobre Bella e os meninos, mas nunca disse sobre o namoro. – o Chefe estreitou os olhos e o pai riu.

\- Você nunca me perguntou.

Queria pelo menos poder dar um chute nele.

\- Então, podemos conversar? – me voltei para o Chefe e forcei um sorriso.

\- Claro.

\- Ah Carl, vamos deixá-los sozinhos.

\- Por quê? Eu quero ouvir a conversa.

O olhei irritado e ela bufou.

\- Vem logo.

Mãe puxou pai para fora da cozinha e olhei para o Chefe.

\- Então... – comecei, mas ele me interrompeu levantando a mão.

\- Eu não sei muito bem o que aconteceu entre você e Bella, mas eu acho que devemos começar de novo.

\- Começar?

\- Sim... Ou melhor dizendo, recomeçar. Qualquer mal entendido que tivemos, todos nós e os meninos, vamos esquecer.

\- Ok. Isso é bom. Começar de novo.

\- Sim, então vamos remarcar o jantar.

\- Como é?

Era uma armadilha.

\- Jantar em família para te apresentar como namorado de Bella formalmente.

\- Eles que mandaram você aqui pra me enganar? – Ele riu.

\- Não rapaz. Mas levou um tempo para convencê-los, mas eles entenderam. Nossa Bella cresceu. Quando pararam para pensar e se acalmar, todos nós concordamos que gostamos de você.

Sentei-me finalmente, ainda o olhando desconfiado.

\- Então só quer jantar comigo de novo?

\- Sim, só que dessa vez toda a família.

\- Ok. Mas dessa vez vamos a um terreno neutro.

\- Uh, o que isso quer dizer?

\- Um restaurante. Só vou se for um restaurante. Sabe, um lugar bem público.

\- Ok, parece bom. Semana que vem iremos todos jantar em família.

Assenti ainda meio desconfiado.

Eu iria, claro.

Mas tinha certeza que era uma armadilha.

[...]

Parei o carro em frente à Escola, coloquei os meus óculos escuros para esconder as olheiras. Depois de levar o Chefe em casa, liguei para Bella, mas ela não atendeu nenhuma vez. Eu estava além de preocupado.

Havia passado a maior parte da noite em claro.

Andei meio zumbi pelo estacionamento em busca do carro monstro de Bella, ao avistá-lo, já ia à sua direção, mas dei meia volta, já fazendo outro caminho.

O que Emmett fazia ali?

Lógico que o universo me odiava, porque antes que eu conseguisse me esconder, ou fugir pra outro estado, ele me viu.

\- Edward! – ele gritou e apertei o passo.

Sabe, pra parecer que estava andando rápido e não correndo.

Eu devia ter corrido.

Pois ele me alcançou colocando a mão no meu ombro.

\- Aí está você, namoradinho. – o olhei forçando um sorriso.

\- E aí Emmett! – ele riu e colocou o seu braço gigante no meu ombro.

\- Não se preocupe, eu não quero te matar.

\- Não?

\- É estranho, mas Emmett está bem com a gente. – vi que Bella ficou ao meu lado e assenti meio desconfiado ainda.

\- Ok. E o hippie?

\- Jasper é mais complicado.

O que eu faria?

Olhei para Bella que mordia o lábio e respirei fundo, me desvencilhei de Emmett e segurei a mão dela.

\- Hey, eu não vou desistir de nós. De você. – ela abaixou os olhos sorrindo, em seguida se afastou como se a minha mão pegasse fogo.

\- Edward, não na Escola. – fiz uma careta.

\- Ah, agora entendi. – ambos nós viramos para Emmett.

\- O quê? – ela perguntou brava e ele bufou.

\- Eu te amo menina, mas não se faz isso com um cara. – ela bufou.

\- Eu não fiz nada, só... não quero chamar atenção. Edward entende. Não é? – ela olhou pra mim e ri nervosamente.

\- Fazer o quê? – grunhindo, ela foi embora.  
Emmett deu um tapinha em meu ombro.

\- Agora te entendo amigo.

Ri.

\- Valeu, eu acho. Por que esta aqui?

\- Então, Jasper com raiva levou o meu carro e eu prefiro morrer a ir dentro da viatura do pai, então estou pegando o caminhão da Bella. Leva ela em casa depois, hein?

\- Ok.

\- Já vou.

\- Tchau.

\- Ah, vou te dar um conselho como homem e não como cunhado.

\- Ok?

\- Bella já gosta de você! E gosta muito, pois ouvimos um monte ontem, então não a deixe ficar com essas frescuras de Swan. Agarre-a e beija-a na frente de todo mundo, mostra logo que ela é sua namorada.

Sorri.

\- Valeu, cunhado. – ele estremeceu;

\- Isso foi tão assustador. – ele acenou e se foi. Olhei para onde Bella estava com os seus amigos e suspirei.

Eu deveria fazer aquilo?

Beijá-la na frente de todos, possivelmente apanharia, mas mostraria ser o seu namorado.

A idéia me fez sorrir.

Mas eu precisaria sobreviver ao jantar com os Swan primeiro.

E tinha a impressão que o hippie não deixaria tudo ser fácil.

Vi que Bella me olhava e acenou, corri até ela e coloquei o braço em volta de Ângela.

\- Olá pessoal.

\- Você tem uma mão boba Cullen. – resmungou Ben e ri.  
\- Não que eu saiba. – ele saiu resmungando e pisquei para Ângela que riu. Bella bufou e o seguiu.

Comecei a andar e ela veio comigo.

\- Ah Ângela, o que faremos com esses dois cabeçudos?

\- Eu não sei Edward, mas temos que fazer algo.

\- E rápido. – ela assentiu em acordo.

Assim como eu, ela tinha um tombo pelo amigo e ele era muito idiota pra fazer algo.

\- Então, no dia que eu chutar o balde e agarrar a Swan, você agarra o Chenney. – ela riu, mas assentiu.

\- Fechado!

Demos um aperto de mão e cada um foi para a sua sala, contudo eu não estava brincando.

Eu ia acabar agarrando a Swan e seria um pandemônio, todavia eu nem estava ligando mais.

 **Se eu sobrevivesse ao jantar com os Swan, Bella que me aguardasse.**

* * *

 **N/A: Então será que Edward sobrevive ao próximo jantar?**

 **Agora vocês viram o que a pobre Bella teve que aguentar.**

 **Sinto mal pelas meninas com muitos irmãos mais velhos**

 **Vocês são divas pra aguentar tudo isso.**

 **Kkkk**

 **Agora que bom que dois dos Swan ja tao do lado do Edward.**

 **Agora os outros eu não sei os outros dois**

 **Curiosa e vcs se**

 **Agora me vou**

 **Fuiii**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo Quatorze**

\- Você vai, né?

\- Se realmente quiser... Mas tem certeza que não vai ser estranho?

\- Claro que não mãe, vai ser um jantar em família. – incentivei, estava já a mais de meia hora tentando convencer os meus pais a irem no jantar comigo.

Porque, tipo, eu precisava do máximo de testemunhas possíveis e escudos, pois eu ainda não confiava nos irmãos dela.

Principalmente no hippie.

Ele era o menos confiável.

Ela olhou para o meu pai que sorriu.

\- Eu acho uma boa idéia irmos.

\- Mesmo? – mãe e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo, ele estava quieto desde que comecei a falar do jantar.

\- Claro, vai ser divertido e a nossa presença pode impedir os irmãos da Bella de matarem Edward. – olhei feio pra ele, já mãe ofegou.

\- Por que os irmãos dela querem te matar?

\- Eles não querem.

\- Alguns querem.

\- Pai, fica na sua. Eles não querem mãe. Só esta meio difícil pra eles aceitarem que a Bella tem um namorado.

\- Ah, ok.

\- Eu sou o primeiro namorado dela sabe, e os irmãos só são um pouco super protetores, nada demais.

\- Ok, eu acho.

\- Então você vai?

\- Sim, se você realmente me quer lá.

\- Quero muito.

\- Me quer lá também?

\- É, mais ou menos.

Mãe riu e enquanto pai fez beicinho.

Era o que ele merecia por me esconder as coisas, que absurdo, ele sabia o tempo todo da furada que eram os irmãos de Bella e não contou nada.

Tipo, eu não teria terminado com ela, pois já era louco por ela, mas eu podia estar mais preparado, né?

Sejamos honestos, eu nunca estaria preparado.

O ignorei, passei o horário e o restaurante, que era o único de Forks, mas já era um lugar público, com muitas testemunhas, quer dizer, clientes e várias rotas de fugas, quer dizer, saídas fáceis.

Enfim, era um bom lugar, bem neutro.

Fui para o meu quarto me jogando na cama e agarrando o meu celular.

Estranhei ver uma mensagem de Bella no _whats,_ ela raramente mandava mensagens.

 _Meu amoooor, que saudade! 8:10 PM_

 _Quantas saudades, quero te encher de beijinhos... 8:11 PM_

Franzi o cenho. Desde quando Bella era tão melosa.

 _Tudo bem com você? 8:30 PM_

 _Está estranha_ _8:30 PM_

Fiquei olhando o instagran, passou alguns minutos e o _whats_ apitou.

 _Só estou morrendo de saudades meu xuxu 8:42 PM_

Xuxu? O que diabos havia com ela?

Estava começando a digitar a próxima mensagem quando o meu telefone tocou, sorri ao ver a foto de Bella.

\- Oi.

\- Ah, ignora as mensagens, o satanás roubou o meu celular.

\- Satanás é o seu irmão?

\- Sim, Jamie. – resmungou e ri.

-Ah, entendi. Bem que estava estranhando as suas mensagens.

\- Sim, eu nunca escreveria aquelas merdas.

\- É claro, mas o que você escreveria?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, sou seu namorado, nunca me manda mensagens.

\- Ah, sabe que sou nova nisso, eu tenho que mandar?

\- Às vezes sim.

\- Ok, vou mandar, mas o que eu digo?

\- Que está com saudades. – ela riu nervosamente e aposto que estava corando.

\- Eu tenho que dizer isso?

\- Sim. Por quê? Não tem saudades de mim?

\- Tenho.

\- Que bom, porque tenho de você também. – ela riu baixinho.

\- Ok.

\- O que você estava fazendo antes de pegar o seu irmão no flagra?

\- Lavando a louça com meu pai.

\- Legal, o Chefe parece ser ótimo.

\- Quando lhe convém, ele é o melhor. – ri.

\- Ah, eu convenci os meus pais a irem jantar com a gente.

\- Legal, espero que os meus irmãos idiotas não estraguem tudo. Quero que seus pais gostem de mim.

\- Eles já gostam.

\- Mas se conhecerem os meus irmãos podem mudar de idéia. – bufei, se bem que poderia acontecer...

\- Vai ser de boa, hein? Vou ficar do seu lado, ok?

\- Ok. Uh, o meu pai está chamando.

\- Ok, passo aí pra te pegar amanhã.

\- Ok.

\- Beijos.

\- Er... pra você também.

Ri quando ela desligou e joguei o braço sobre os olhos, eu não via a hora desse jantar chegar logo, pra acabar com essa merda.

Ouvi o celular apitando e ri ao ver mensagem no _whats._

Mas meu sorriso se tornou maior ao ler a mensagem.

 _Já sinto a sua falta :P 9:17 PM_

 _Dessa vez é Bella mesmo, saiba que estou muito envergonhada agora? :o 9:19 PM_

Ri e mandei vários corações, ela respondeu com os macaquinho com vergonha. Resolvi deixá-la em paz por enquanto e me concentrar nos meus pensamentos.

Ia dar merda esse jantar.

[...]

O resto da semana havia passado voando, sabe, quando você não quer que o tempo passe rápido, ele voa. Se fosse pra uma coisa legal, se arrastaria, mas como eu estava indo para a forca, ele voou.

As coisas com Bella estavam legal, ela estava mais romântica por assim dizer, ela estava se soltando um pouco, embora ainda quisesse manter a coisa entre nós em segredo.

A vontade de agarrá-la estava cada vez mais forte.

Ainda mais quando ela era toda fofa.

O que era quase o tempo todo.

Os dias na Escola eram normais, nossas tardes eram ótimas, pois ficamos matando o tempo juntos, seja estudando ou beijando, mais beijando.

Quando chegou a sexta, eu estava além de nervoso, parei o carro em frente à casa de Bella e ela me olhou preocupada.

\- Você quer entrar?

\- Hoje não. – ela apoiou a cabeça no banco me encarando, suspirei virando o rosto pra ela.

\- É hoje... – ela torceu o nariz.

\- Acho que vai dar tudo certo.

\- Eu acho que vai dar em merda. Teve notícias do hippie? – ela riu.

\- Jazz tem estado quieto e isso me preocupa.

\- Ele ainda não aceita o nosso namoro?

\- Eu sei lá o que se passa na cabeça daquele doido, ele ainda deve me ver como uma menininha. – ela cruzou os braços e me inclinei pra beijá-la, quando me afastei, ela sorria.

\- Eu não te vejo assim.

\- Você é o único que não me vê assim. Ninguém mais. – dei outro beijo nela, fazendo-a sorrir.

\- Ainda bem, ou eu que conseguiria uma fama como Cullen, pois ia começar a distribuir soco pra quem olhasse a minha garota.

Ela riu, com certeza não acreditando em mim, somente sorri e a beijei mais uma vez.

Ela soltou um suspiro, olhou pra casa e de volta para mim.

\- Tenho que ir.

\- Nós vemos mais tarde.

\- Não fuja. – bufei uma risada.

\- Nunca. – eu queria, mas não faria.

Eu realmente gostava de Bella e ia mostrar isso para os irmãos e pai dela. Eu não iria fugir.

Vou enfrentá-los como um homem.

Ela se inclinou para me beijar parando de repente, franzi o cenho até ver que ela olhava para algo atrás de mim, virei à cabeça e quase enfartei.

Encarando-nos estavam Emmett e o pequeno.

Jesus...

\- Mas que porra. – ela resmungou saindo do carro, me ajeitei no banco e sorri, vi que ela já foi andando direto pra casa e os ignorando.

\- Boa tarde. – murmurei com um sorriso, forcado né?

\- Que nojo, como você consegue beijar a _monstra_?

\- Foi nojento mesmo, mas bonitinho também. – olhei feio pra eles que sorriam.

\- Venham logo seus idiotas. – Bella gritou e nós três fizemos uma careta.

\- Nós vemos mais tarde cunhadinho. – ela estremeceu e segurei o riso, Jamie olhou para o irmão e depois para mim.

\- Até mais cunhadinho.

Assim que eles se foram, soltei o ar que nem sabia que estava prendendo. Vi os dois alcançarem Bella, já a irritando, enquanto ela resmungava tentando bater neles. Os Swan entraram na casa e gemi.

Essa noite ia ser daquelas.

[...]

Entramos no restaurante, ele era bem simples, era como qualquer restaurante de cidade pequena, simples e prático, parecia bom pra mim.

Olhamos em volta e forcei um sorriso ao ver a família de Bella.

O pai dela parecia nervoso, o hippie olhava o celular com uma carranca, Bella tensa, Emmett e Jamie fazendo guerra de polegares.

\- Eles estão ali. – resmunguei e mãe e pai assentiram me seguindo.

A garçonete veio até nós, mas murmurei que estávamos com os Swan e ela nos guiou até a mesa, ao chegarmos sorri.

\- Boa noite...

\- Ah, Edward, olá. – o Chefe se levantou para apertar a minha mão, ao notar os meus pais, até ele pareceu mais aliviado.

\- Chefe.

\- Doutor. – os dois se cumprimentaram animados.

Puxei a cadeira pra minha mãe, ela sorriu para todos.

\- Uh, essa é minha mãe Esme e esse meu pai Carlisle. – apontei o pai e ambos sorriram.

\- Obrigada por nós convidar. – mãe sorriu, reparei que todos a olhavam com sorrisos idiotas.

Estranho...

\- Oi tia. – acenou Jamie, ela riu e abriu os braços, rapidamente ele abandonou Emmett e foi lhe dar um beijo, em vez de soltá-lo, ela o deixou no seu colo e ele pareceu bem feliz ali.

Ok, então.

\- Então Bella querida, esses são os seus irmãos?

\- Sim Esme, esse é Emmett e Jasper. – ela os apresentou e Emmett sorriu.

\- Mamãe Cullen, como vai?

\- Pode me chamar de Esme, querido. – ele sorriu mais se isso fosse possível.

\- Não, você é uma mamãe. – ela riu e se voltou para Jasper, ele engoliu em seco.

\- Boa noite dona Esme.

\- Só Esme, querido.

\- Ok. – ele assentiu rapidamente e tentei esconder meu riso.

Melhor idéia trazer a minha mãe.

Ia usá-la para distrair os Swan.

Ótimo plano.

Todos cumprimentaram o meu pai e sentei-me ao lado de Bella, pegando a mão dela por baixo da mesa e colocando sobre a minha perna, então entrelacei os nossos dedos.

\- Oi.

\- Olá.

Ela se inclinou para mim para sussurrar e cheguei mais perto dela.

\- Ótima idéia trazer a sua mãe. Meus irmãos não resistiriam a uma mãe.

\- Não foi de propósito, mas acabou sendo um ótimo plano.

\- O que estão cochichando, aí? – resmungou o hippie e nos afastamos.

\- Ah...

\- Uh...

\- Jasper, não seja grosseiro. – mãe falou e imediatamente ele parou de nos encarar.

\- Mas eles...

\- São namorados, querido... Devem só estar se cumprimentando. Agora me conte como vai a Faculdade?

\- Uh? – ela o olhou insistentemente, ele pigarreou e passou a murmurar que estava bem.

\- Vamos, me conte mais.

Vendo que ela parecia realmente interessada, ele passou a falar mais animadamente. Eu e Bella nós entreolhamos e apertamos as nossas mãos, felizes.

Minha mãe ia derreter aquele hippie chato rapidinho.

\- Cara, a sua mãe é perfeita. – murmurou Emmett melancolicamente do lado de Bella e sorri.

\- Ela é ótima.

\- Ela me lembra a minha mãe.

\- Mesmo? – perguntou Bella e ele assentiu.

\- Você era uma moleca quando mãe morreu, mas Jasper e eu nos lembramos dela.

Bella assentiu, olhou para a minha mãe com curiosidade e ri.

\- Já disse que te empresto ela quando quiser. – ela riu.

\- Eu vou aceitar.

\- Me empresta também? – murmurou Emmett e torci nariz, mas como queria que todos os irmãos gostassem de mim, assenti.

\- Claro, mas tem que convencer o hippie que eu sou um bom namorado.

\- Fechado! Mas vai ter que emprestar a sua mãe pra ele também.

Dei uma olhada para ela que conversava animadamente com Jasper, e ainda dava atenção ao Jamie e ri.

\- Claro. O coração da minha mãe é gigante.

Se a mulher pudesse tinha tido uns 8 filhos, mas ela teve complicações durante a sua gravidez de mim e depois do parto, ela quase morreu, então o médico havia sugerido que ela não tivesse mais filhos.

Ela havia aceitado e tinha sido uma mãe incrível, contudo eu podia ver que sempre que ela tinha a chance de ser mãe para mais crianças, ela abria o seu coração gigante e abraçava a todos.

Vi pai ainda falando com o Chefe, ambos nos ignorando, mas era bom, pai até que era útil, às vezes.

Quando a garçonete veio pegar o nosso pedido, todos falaram ao mesmo tempo, mãe colocando ordem na bagunça e foi tão família que me fez sorrir.

Olhei para Bella e ela riu.

\- Até que está indo tudo bem.

\- Nós preocupamos a toa.

Assenti e voltamos a pedir.

O resto do jantar passou entre conversas e brincadeiras.

Pai acabou se entrosando com os irmãos de Bella, principalmente Emmett, pai era um espertinho assim como ele.

Jasper e Jamie ficavam babando na minha mãe, até o Chefe parecia mais relaxado e conseguimos conversar sem ser estranho.

Quando todos nós terminamos, os adultos foram tomar um café, enquanto nós tomávamos sorvete. Jamie pediu a Bella para que o levasse para brincar lá fora e fui com ela.

Enquanto o pequeno tomava o sorvete ele brincava com a Bella, me sentei em um banco que tinha na lateral do restaurante.

Sorri feliz.

Preocupei-me a toa, o jantar foi ótimo.

Ri de mim mesmo, enquanto comia.

Claro que alegria de pobre dura pouco, porque senti alguém se sentando do meu lado e em seguida do outro.

De repente me vi espremido entre Emmett e Jasper, e gemi.

Mais que merda!

\- Hora de conversarmos cunhadinho. – riu Emmett.

\- Sim, cunhadinho. – Jasper não riu e ri nervosamente.

 **Eu estava tão lascado!**

* * *

 **N/A: médio o desses Swan**

 **Mas D Esme conquistou todos eles kkkk**

 **Agora o que eles querem com nosso Edward**

 **Dar conselhos? Ameaçar?**

 **O que acham?**

 **Vamos comenta muitooo**

 **Fuii**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo Quinze**

Forcei um sorriso e tentei me levantar, mas ambos apoiaram as mãos nos meus ombros, um de cada lado me fazendo sentar de novo.

\- Nada de fugir cunhadinho.

\- Eu não ia fugir. Alguém me chamou. – tentei mais uma vez, e mais uma vez, fui empurrado para baixo.

Merda.

\- Eu não ouvi nada. – murmurou Emmett.

\- Nem eu. – continuou o hippie e o olhei feio.

Ele somente sorriu.

\- Então o que querem? – falei com um suspiro, era melhor ir com aquilo de uma vez.

\- Temos que ter uma conversa séria.

\- Muito séria.

\- Eu acho que não precisa.

\- Nos achamos que sim.

Suspirei resignado e esperei.

Cadê o povo pra me salvar? Onde estava Bella? Seria muito estranho se eu começasse a gritar o nome da minha namorada?

\- Então, quando você vai assumir a Swan? – perguntou Emmett e o olhei espantado.

\- Como?

\- Eu não estou muito feliz com essa situação, mas Emmett me contou como ela agiu na Escola, isso não é legal cara.

\- Nenhum pouco cara. – continuou Emmett enquanto Jasper assentia.

\- Ahh.

\- Tem que tomar uma atitude.

\- Mostrar pra Monstra quem é que manda. – torci o nariz para o apelido infeliz, mas no fundo eles tinham razão.

\- Eu sei, vocês estão certos.

\- Claro que estamos.

\- Pode apostar.

\- Mas isso é mais complicado do que parece.

\- Como pode ser complicado?

\- Eu acho que é bem fácil. – olhei para Emmett com uma carranca.

\- Não se lembra quando eu ia ao seu bar reclamar?

\- Ah, verdade. Ele ia muito. – ele falou olhando para Jasper.

\- Não foi tanto assim também. Mas o que importa é que Bella é...

\- Chata?

\- Mandona?

\- Difícil. – tentei e eles negaram.

\- Tá mais pra irritante.

\- E mal encarnado.

Eles tinham sérios problemas com a irmã deles.

\- Tanto faz, eu já sei que ela é assim e estou me acostumando, mas vou tomar uma atitude sobre a Swan.

\- Ok, você deve.

\- Sim, devemos nos livrar da Swan de uma vez por todos.

Assenti, embora fosse meio estranho falarmos da Swan como se fosse outra pessoa e não a minha Bella.

Suspirei por fim me levantando, dessa vez eles na me impediram.

\- Olha caras, sei que querem ajudar, mas eu vou dar meu jeito com a Bella, no meu tempo. Ok? – eles se entreolharam e se levantaram.

\- Esse namoro não dura um mês. – sentenciou Emmett e Jasper bufou.

\- Uma semana.

Ambos assentiram e foram embora para dentro.

Senti braços em volta da minha cintura e olhei para trás vendo Bella. Ela sorriu.

\- Como foi à conversa?

\- Por que não veio me ajudar?

\- Achei que eles precisavam ter uma conversa de caras com você.

\- Valeu. – resmunguei e ganhei um beijo nas costas.

\- Desculpa. Vou te compensar

\- Como?

\- Hmmm... – me virei a abraçando e me inclinei para beijá-la.

\- Então, como?

\- Vamos fugir.

\- Para onde?

\- Tanto faz, só quero ficar longe desse povo chato.

\- Sua família?

\- Esse povo mesmo. – ri e dei mais um beijinho nela.

\- Mas eu topo a idéia de fugir.

\- Então vamos... – ela começou, mas fomos interrompidos por mãozinhas agarrando nossas pernas.

\- Monstra estou cansado. – ela gemeu, rindo a soltei e o peguei no colo.

Ele bocejou e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

Bella ficou me olhando e me inclinei dando um beijinho nela.

\- Que foi?

\- Acho que pela primeira vez percebi que sou mesmo mulher.

\- Como assim?

\- Sei lá, ver você com um bebê nos braços me fez... deixa pra lá.

Dei de ombros, e fomos para dentro.

Quando alcançamos a mesa dos nossos pais, o chefe sorriu e pegou Jamie dos meus braços.

\- Acho que já está na hora de irmos. – murmurou afagando o cabelo do menino e se voltou para Bella. – Cade os dois idiotas?

\- Sei lá, eles atazanaram Edward e depois foram pra fora.

\- Vamos embora então, Emmett veio de carro. Só manda uma mensagem pra ele.

\- Ok. – Bella pegou o celular enquanto seu pai se virava para nós.

\- Foi muito bom nós reunirmos. Vamos repetir qualquer dia.

\- Será ótimo Charlie, lá em casa da próxima vez. – mãe falou já fazendo planos.

\- Foi divertido como sempre, Chefe.

\- Digo o mesmo Doutor. – ambos sorriram.

Mãe foi até Bella a abraçando, enquanto pai dava um tapinha em seu ombro, ele era meio atrapalhado com demonstrações de afeto.

\- Obrigado por nos convidar Chefe. – murmurei apertando a sua mão e ele sorriu.

\- Eu gostei também, não deixe os meninos te intimidarem hein? Todos gostamos de você. – assenti sorrindo.

O Chefe era muito legal.

Depois de nós despedirmos segui meus pais para fora. Fomos para o estacionamento, pai entrou abrindo o carro para nós. Assim que o carro entrou em movimento os dois começaram.

\- Eu amei a minha futura nora.

\- Ela é uma boa moça.

\- E os garotos, uns amores.

\- Bons rapazes.

\- Adorei o Chefe Swan, um ótimo pai.

\- Ele é um bom homem.

\- E o que achou deles Edward? - mãe olhou pra mim e pigarreei.

\- Concordo com tudo. - ela sorriu satisfeita.

Quando eles estavam assim, era melhor nem dizer nada.

Acomode-me melhor no carro enquanto pensava no que os irmãos dela me disseram. Eles tinham razão, claro, Mas falar era mais fácil do que fazer.

Pois chegar a Bella e agarrá-la na frente da Escola vai dar em merda.

Muita merda.

Sei que estou sendo covarde, mas porra, eu gosto mesmo dela. E já percebi que com ela, tem que ser com calma, ou ela me mata. Não quero Bella dando uma de Swan pra cima de mim.

Claro que ela adoraria o meu beijo, mas quando ela percebesse que eu a tinha beijado na frente da Escola toda, ela me mataria.

Dei um suspiro alto e me animei mentalmente, eu não ia agarrar Bella em público, mas eu ia tomar uma atitude sobre a Swan.

Não sei qual, mas eu iria.

[...]

Saí de Char acenando para os caras, comecei a procurar Bella, mas não a encontrei, com um bufo comecei a ir para a minha sala quando senti alguém ao meu lado.

\- Ah… - comecei achando que era ela só pra dar de cara com Mike me encarando com um super sorriso.

\- Sim? - ele perguntou ainda sorrindo e forcei um sorriso negando.

\- Nada. Então o que foi?

\- Ah, eu tive uma ideia de gênio.

\- Ok… - duvidava, mas vamos deixá-lo falar.

\- Então, eu estava pensando, se lembra daquela garota?

\- Uh, garota?

\- É a sexy e perfeita, a que você estava procurando.

\- Ah, aquela garota... Huh, o que tem?

\- Você não a achou né? Então, estava pensando de a gente ir lá pra Port. Angels e sair... Ir naquela boate e olhar as gatas.

\- Oh, eu não sei…

\- Vamos cara tem que viver a vida. E se não a acharmos, você pega outra. Então o que me diz?

\- Melhor não…

\- Vamos lá, sei que não tá pegando ninguém, então vamos, vai ser divertido.

Antes que eu abrisse a boca, levei um encontrão, na verdade eu e Mike com a pessoa tentando se enfiar entre nós e claro, era Bella.

Merda, o que ela tinha ouvido?

Tentei apertar o passo para chegar nela, mas Mike continuava do meu lado e Bella já estava muito longe.

Dando passos duros e quase atacando quem entrasse em seu caminho.

Eu estava muito fudido e nem havia feito nada. Maldito Mike.

\- Então, vamos lá na sexta?

\- Não vai dar. - falei já correndo pra ver se a alcançava.

Mas claro que ela não estava nem próxima de ser vista.

Com um suspiro cansado, fui em direção a minha sala, no almoço eu a encontraria.

As aulas passaram em um borrão e não porque foram rápidas, mas sim, porque eu não consegui prestar atenção em nada mesmo.

E claro, não sei nem porque não estava surpreso, mas ela tinha fugido na hora do almoço. Até encontrei Ben e Ângela, mas nada dela. Assim como nas outras aulas.

Ela estava fugindo de mim, a infeliz.

Já estava irritado pra caralho e quase indo pro bar de Emmett reclamar dela, honestamente, se eu não soubesse que ele era o irmão dela, eu ainda iria, mas agora era muito estranho. Então ia ficar na minha e sofrer em silêncio. Como um homem.

Já desanimado saí da Educação Física indo para o meu carro, estava tão distraído que quase atropelei Bella, parei um pouco chocado quando a vi parada à minha frente.

\- Bella?

\- Eu vou ser péssima nisso.

\- Hein?

\- Então se ainda quiser vou ser a sua namorada.

Estava um pouco perdido, ela já não era?

\- Claro que eu quero. Sempre. - ela sorriu e para a minha surpresa ficou na ponta dos pés enquanto me abraçava pelo pescoço.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e devia ser muito, pois ela riu, já me puxando para baixo e me beijou.

Confesso que demorei um pouco pra responder, porque Isabella Swan estava me beijando em público, na frente da Escola toda.

Eu podia jurar que ouvi Mike gritar um "Não!" Mas pouco me importava agora, pois a Swan estava me agarrando.

Aquilo sim, era foda demais!


	17. Chapter 16

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo Dezesseis**

Bella se afastou de mim com um grande sorriso, que retribui mais do que feliz, nem acreditando que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

\- Olha, eu não estou reclamando, longe de mim. Mas o que é tudo isso? - Ela deu de ombros e ainda abraçada ao meu pescoço, deitou a cabeça em meu peito enquanto murmurava as palavras mais lindas do mundo.

\- Eu finalmente percebi que se não tomasse uma atitude, tudo poderia me levar a te perder.

Ela era louca.

Ela não percebia como eu era completamente apaixonado por ela.

Rolando os meus olhos, peguei o seu rosto entre as minhas mãos para que ela me olhasse.

\- Você é boba. Eu só tenho olhos pra você, Bella.

\- Sério?

\- Sim bobinha, eu amo você. - seus olhos ficaram gigantes, em seguida ela riu.

\- Fui boba mesmo, então. Você é só meu, então.

\- Sim. Assim como você é só minha.

Ela deu uma risadinha feliz e me inclinei para beijá-la, mas fomos interrompidos por um pigarro.

Ambos nos viramos dando de cara com Mike.

\- Vaza Newton!

\- O quê?

\- Por que justo a Swan, cara? - Bella ergueu o punho pronta pra bater nele, mas a segurei antes, negando.

\- Porque ela é linda. E é minha.

\- Nem é tão linda assim. - Mike resmungou e mais uma vez Bella tentou se desvencilhar de mim pra bater nele, contudo a segurei negando.

\- Sim, ela é. Agora se me der licença, eu vou levar a minha namorada pra casa.

Soltei-a colocando o meu braço em volta dos seus ombros, enquanto ignorava Mike e o povo todo.

Tudo o que me importava era Bella.

Levei-a até Char, assim que ela entrou corri pro Banco do motorista, liguei o carro e saí rapidamente dali.

Assim que estávamos longe da Escola, olhei de esguelha para Bella.

\- Tudo bem? - vi que ela mastigava o lábio nervosamente.

\- Uh… sim. Claro. Quer dizer, tudo ótimo. Ótimo mesmo.

Suspirando, parei o carro no acostamento e me voltei para ela.

\- O que foi? Já se arrependeu?

\- Não. Nunca.

\- Então o que foi?

\- Hmmm… eu só…

Soltei o meu cinto e o dela, puxando-a para os meus braços, ela veio de bom grado e sorriu, me inclinei dando um beijo rápido nela e quando me afastei, passei a acariciar o seu cabelo.

\- Sabe, queria lhe dizer... obrigada.

\- Por quê?

\- Por me esperar. Sei que não foi fácil, mas finalmente eu tomei coragem para assumir os meus sentimentos.

\- Confesso que eu estava planejando te atacar em breve. – ela riu.

\- Não estou surpresa. Mas ainda assim, obrigada Edward. Sei que não sou fácil, mas vou me esforçar para ser uma boa namorada para você.

\- Eu sei que vai. – a beijei e ela gemeu contra a minha boca, me puxando mais para ela, quando nos afastamos ela sorriu.

\- Vamos pra minha casa?

\- Não sei... – comecei. Nada contra a casa dela, mas agora que sabia que a qualquer momento poderia aparecer alguém, me deixava um pouco ansioso.

\- Não tem ninguém lá, por essa hora. Vamos, faz tempo que não ficamos sozinhos.

\- Hmmm...

[...]

Depois de muita insistência, Bella finalmente me convenceu a ir a casa dela.

Ainda estava com um pé atrás, mas fui. Resolvemos ir em meu carro e amanhã lhe daria uma carona.

Ao chegarmos, mal entrei fui logo a agarrado, gemi quando a sua boca se esmagou na minha, abracei-a aprofundando o beijo, querendo sentir mais e mais dela.

Fazia um tempo que não ficávamos juntos assim, sozinhos.

Cegamente, senti-a me levando para algum lugar que honestamente nem me importei qual fosse, contanto que ela não parasse de me agarrar.

Fui empurrado e ri ofegante a me ver no sofá, Bella veio pra cima de mim voltado a me beijar. Gemi contra sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que espalmava a sua bunda, apertando-a logo em seguida.

Bella se contorceu em cima de mim, causando um atrito muito bom contra o meu pau.

Agora, eu não sabia o porquê de eu ter erguido a cabeça, sério mesmo, tipo Bella estava beijando a minha garganta e agarrando a minha bunda, ainda assim, eu levantei a cabeça, só pra dar de cara com Jasper.

Que estava com a mão cheia de pipoca, com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados enquanto nos olhava.

\- Pura merda… - guinchei saindo de cima de Bella, ela me olhou confusa até ver que eu olhava para algo atrás dela.

Assim que ela se virou. ela ofegou se levantando apressadamente.

\- O que você faz aqui?

Ele piscou, em seguida acho que se recuperou do choque, pois já veio atacando.

\- Eu? Eu não sou importante agora, e sim vocês. O que diabos estão fazendo?

Ele parecia pronto pra me matar, até abri a boca pra explicar ou implorar por minha vida, dava tudo no mesmo, mas Bella ergueu a mão me interrompendo.

\- Por que não está na Faculdade?

\- Uh? - ele evitou olha-lá e Bella sorriu abertamente.

\- O que você aprontou?

\- Monstra não tente fugir do assunto, eu te peguei no flagra com o namoradinho, você já era...

\- Sabe, acho que vou ligar pra sua Faculdade. - ela bateu com o dedo na ponta do queixo parecendo pensativa.

\- O quê? Por quê?

\- Sabe, como uma irmã preocupada, quero saber se está indo bem.

\- Você não ousaria. Ousaria?

\- Sim, eu ousaria. - ela ameaçou e ele gemeu.

\- Ok, eu larguei a Faculdade.

\- Ai meu Deus.!

\- Mas você não vai contar nada ao papai. Não é?

\- Não sei... isso vai depender.

\- Do quê?

\- De como você vai se comportar. - ela cantarolou e ele grunhiu.

\- Você é uma monstra mesmo.

\- Nem ligo. E onde tem ficado esse tempo todo?

\- Aqui ou no Emmett.

\- Puta merda, Emmett sabe?

\- Sim?!

Falou hesitante. E entendi o porquê ao ver o sorriso satisfeito dela, meio maligno também.

Suspirei me sentando no sofá e agarrando o meu celular. Isso parecia que ia demorar.

\- Isso é perfeito. Agora eu tenho você e Emmett.

\- Merda.

\- Deixa Emmett de fora, ele vai me matar.

\- Vou pensar no seu caso…

\- Lembra quando quebrou o troféu de boliche do pai? Eu te acobertei.

\- Sim, mas eu te acobertei também quando quebrou a janela dos vizinhos.

\- Puff! Isso não é nada, eu te acobertei quando quebrou a cristaleira da mãe.

\- E eu te acobertei quando jogou os perfumes da mãe na privada.

\- Mas eu te acobertei quando comeu os batons dela.

\- Isso não é nada, eu te acobertei quando jogou o creme de barbear do pai na privada.

\- Ah, isso é pouco, eu te acobertei…

Bocejei.

Aquilo nunca teria fim?

Estava jogando o meu jogo no celular quando ouvi um barulho, em seguida as chaves na porta, imediatamente os dois se calaram. Bella correu até mim me empurrando para o sofá e ficando ao meu lado, Jasper fez o mesmo ficando do outro lado.

Mas uma vez, me vi imprensado entre dois Swan.

Entrando correndo estava Jamie, seguido por Charlie. Ao nos ver, o Chefe parou parecendo confuso.

Jamie correu direto para nós e sorriu ao ver Jasper.

\- Jazz você está aqui.

\- E aí tampinha!

\- Vamos jogar video game?

\- Claro.

\- Legal. – ele olhou pra Bella e mostrou a língua, em seguida olhou pra mim. – Oi Edward, vai jogar com a gente também?

\- Hoje não amigo, eu tenho que ir pra casa, fica pra próxima, ok? – baguncei o seu cabelo e ele sorriu assentindo.

\- Ok. – mostrando a língua mais uma vez pra Bella, ele correu para cima, quando olhei, o Chefe ainda nos encarava.

Merda.

\- Boa noite?

\- Oi pai.

\- E aí, velho!

\- Uh, oi Chefe.

\- Olá Edward. Crianças. Hmmm o que faz aqui Jasper?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, por que não está na Faculdade?

\- Ah isso. Então... – ele olhou para Bella, que sorriu e deu de ombros, suspirando, ele se voltou para o pai. – Morreu alguém da família de um dos meus Professores, daí não teve aula.

\- Oh, ok. Aí veio matar as saudades do seu velho. – ele sorriu e ele assentiu.

\- Claro, por que não? – o seu pai estreitou os olhos e o vi engolir em seco. – Eu vou jogar com Jamie. – ele começou a sair da sala, mas seu pai agarrou o seu braço antes que ele se fosse.

\- Você está diferente.

\- Estou?

\- Ele está? – Bella também o olhou e fiz o mesmo só para perceber que ele estava com roupas comuns.

\- Cadê as suas roupas de rippie? – falei e Bella arregalou os olhos, o Chefe assentiu.

\- Ah, é isso que está diferente.

\- Ah, isso, eu resolvi mudar, aquela fase já passou.

\- Isso quer dizer que ele levou um fora da hippie que ele gostava. – ela sussurrou pra mim e vi Jasper xingar.

\- Hey!

\- Todos nós sabemos que é verdade.

\- Eu vou subir. – falou indignado e foi para cima pisando duro.

Vi o Chefe suspirando.

\- Graças a Deus essa fase já passou.

\- Fala sério pai, essa nem foi à pior. – ele fez uma careta e o olhei para Bella que riu. – Ele já foi gótico, roqueiro, evangélico, vegetariano, enfim, toda vez que ele se apaixona, ele faz essas palhaçadas.

Ri e vi o Chefe suspirar.

\- Pior que é. Enfim, não vai mesmo ficar para o jantar, Edward?

\- Ah, hoje não. Fica pra próxima, obrigado Chefe.

\- As ordens.

\- Eu vou acompanhar Edward até a porta. – nos levantamos já prontos para sair quando o seu pai a chamou.

\- Ah Bella, cadê a picape?

\- Edward me deu uma carona hoje, ele vem me buscar amanhã. Deixei-a no estacionamento da Escola.

\- OK. Tchau Edward.

\- Até mais Chefe.

Assim que estavamos do lado de fora, nós dois respiramos mais aliviados.

\- Essa foi por pouco.

\- Eu que o diga.

\- Vai conseguir manter o segredo de seu pai?

\- Sim. Mas é melhor Jasper contar logo, ou ele vai ferrar todos nós. – bufou e a abracei dando um beijinho rapido.

\- Então, a que horas te busco amanhã?

\- Uh, pode ser às 6:45.

\- Ok. Te amo, Bella. – ela me abraçou pelo pescoço me beijando profundamente, quando se afastou toda ofegante, sorri beijando o seu nariz.

\- Até amanhã, Edward.

\- Até amanhã, Bella.

Assim que entrei no meu carro, percebi que mais uma vez ela não disse que me amava.

Por que seria?

Será que tinha algo de errado com ela?

Mesmo encucado, ia ver aquilo amanhã. Hoje eu estava feliz demais pela sua declaração pública pra me importar com qualquer outra coisa.

[...]

Parei o carro em frente à casa dos Swan, e hesitei por um momento.

Eu deveria sair e bater na porta ou ela iria sair? Na duvida, peguei o celular, eu vou ligar pra ela, antes que eu achasse o seu número, ouvi a porta se abrir, sorrindo, guardei o celular e ao olhá-la eu estava de boca aberta.

Bella estava linda, seus cabelos penteados e com cachos, ela usava um vestido que batia em seu joelho, saí rapidamente do carro e ela veio em minha direção.

\- Oi, não precisava sair do carro.

\- Sim, precisava. Não que eu esteja reclamando. Porque eu não estou! Você está linda. Mas o que aconteceu?

Ela deu uma rodadinha pra mostrar o vestido.

\- Gostou?

\- Muito. – ela riu e agarrou a minha mão, me levando para o carro.

\- Que bom. Eu acho que já está na hora de deixar de ser a Swan e ser só a Bella de Edward.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo.

\- Então, onde arrumou o vestido? – pelo que eu sabia, ela só tinha aquele que o Chefe deu a ela no nosso primeiro jantar de família.

\- Emmett me deu. Eu contei para Jasper o que eu fiz e ele ligou para Emmett, logo depois ele apareceu ontem com o vestido.

\- Seus irmãos são legais.

\- Não são. Mas eles têm seus momentos. – deu de ombros, no entanto ela tinha um pequeno sorriso.

Ela podia falar o que fosse, mas eu sabia, Bella amava os seus irmãos e eles a ela.

\- Então vamos namorado.

\- Sim, namorada. – antes que eu andasse, ela agarrou a minha mão. – O que foi?

\- Uh, eu percebi ontem, eu não te disse nada. Achei que não precisava, mas Emmett disse que precisa sim. Mesmo eu tendo te agarrado em público, ainda precisa.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Eu te amo, Edward.

\- O quê? – engasguei e ela riu.

\- Amo muito. Sabe que não sou boa com essas coisas de namorados, mas vou tentar melhorar, ta?

\- Me ama?

\- Muito.

\- Então de resto a gente aprende juntos. – ela assentiu e apertou a minha mão.

Meu sorriso devia cegar de tão grande, ela riu da minha cara de bobo e fomos para o carro.

O caminho para a Escola foi rápido, assim que estacionei olhei para Bella.

\- Preparada?

\- Sei lá, mas não tem mais pra onde fugir. – rindo, me inclinei a beijando, ela ofegou contra a minha boca, em seguida retribuindo o beijo, quando nos afastamos, ela sorriu e beijei a sua bochecha antes de sair do carro.

Corri para o seu lado e abri a porta, pegando a sua mão e a ajudando a sair. Ela corou um pouco, mas sorria também. Já fora do carro, eu fechei a porta e agarrei a mochila dela, sem soltar a sua mão, passamos a andar juntos.

Reparei que várias pessoas nos olhavam.

Só não sabia se ela porque estávamos de mãos dadas, ou porque Bella estava de vestido. Talvez um pouco dos dois.

\- Tá todo mundo me olhando. – ela resmungou e ri.

\- Porque você está muito linda. – ela corou mais uma vez, mas sorria ao mesmo tempo.

Mal chegamos ao prédio das aulas dela, Mike parou bem na nossa frente. Primeiro ele olhou para Bella, entre confuso e admirado, depois para mim, aí parecendo bem chateado.

\- Primeiro queria deixar claro que não aprovo esse relacionamento.

\- Como é?

\- Eu vou te socar. – nós o ignorando, ele continuou.

\- Segundo, pela nossa amizade eu vou aceitar. Mas só queria deixar claro o meu descontentamento. – em seguida ele se foi.

Olhei para Bella e me inclinei beijando a sua boca, ela me encarou, em seguida riu.

\- Por que foi isso?

\- Por nada, eu só gosto de beijar a minha namorada.

Rimos como dois idiotas, mas nem nos importamos, só voltamos a ir para as nossas salas.

O resto do dia foi tranqüilo, ao nos verem sempre juntos, os outros foram se acostumando, até Ben e Angela. Ele mais confuso, já ela feliz por nós, e ao mesmo tempo determinada, a qualquer momento ela iria agarrar Ben.

Depois da Escola, fomos para a sua casa a fim de estudarmos. Mal estacionei o carro, vi um Jasper correndo para fora de casa, em seguida Emmett saindo e depois o Chefe.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Ixi, acho que Jasper foi descoberto.

Quando parei o carro e saímos, vimos que o Chefe tentava pegar Jasper que fugia enquanto Emmett tentava acalmar as coisas.

\- Venha aqui seu moleque, vou lhe ensinar uma lição.

\- Nem pensar, eu vou voltar para a Faculdade pai, eu juro.

\- Ah é claro que você vai. Mas venha aqui agora.

\- Pai, se acalme...

\- Você sabia, rapaz? – ele finalmente perguntou a Emmett que gemeu.

\- Pai...

\- Os dois estão mortos.

Corremos até eles, para acalmar o Chefe, ao nos ver ele grunhiu.

\- E vocês sabiam?

\- Não. – falamos ao mesmo tempo e ele estreitou os olhos.

\- Vocês acabam com a minha sanidade. Bella vá buscar o Jamie pra mim na Escola.

\- Ok.

Bella agarrou a minha mão me levando de volta para o carro e para longe do perigo.

Assim que estavamos no carro, ela suspirou aliviada.

\- Foi por pouco.

\- Jasper vai contar que sabiamos?

\- Pior que não.

\- Não é bom que ele não conte.

\- Depende. Pai não vai nos matar, mas até pegarmos Jasper aprontando algumas, estaremos nas mãos dele. – resmungou e ri.

\- Ter irmãos parece divertido.

\- Acredite, não é.

Ri dirigindo para a Escola de Jamie. Ao chegarmos, saimos do carro e vi Jamie saindo e ao nos ver correu para Bella.

\- Oi monstra.

\- E aí pivete.

Rolei os olhos e o peguei no colo.

\- Olá Jamie.

\- Edward. Voce veio me buscar.

\- Sim, e te levar para tomar um sorvete.

\- Isso. – ele comemorou e o coloquei no chão, bagunçando o seu cabelo.

Bella o ajudou a entrar no banco de trás e prendeu o cinto dele, entramos também, então dirigi para a sorveteria.

\- Por que o pai não veio? – Jamie perguntou e Bella riu.

\- Ele estava tentando matar os dois idiotas. – ele riu.

\- Legal.

Olhei para Bella que deu de ombros, enquanto sorria. Em seguida ela se virou para Jamie e passou a relatar as fofocas.

Acabei sorrindo, era nisso que dava namorar uma garota com tantos irmãos, mas eu já estava até me acostumando com aquilo.

E já até entendia que essas situações estranhas aconteceriam muitas e muitas vezes. Afinal, Bella e seus rapazes já faziam parte da minha vida.

E esperava que fosse por um longo tempo.

 **Pra sempre se eu tivesse sorte.**

 **Fim**.


	18. Epílogo

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo Epílogo**

\- Então vocês querem saber o sexo? - Bella assentiu animadamente, eu sorri enquanto apertava a sua mão gentilmente.

\- Estamos realmente curiosos, Doutor. - ele riu.

\- Ah isso é bom. Vamos ver se seu bebê está envergonhado.

Tomara que nao esteja dessa vez, Bella já estava na torcida para ser uma menina, era nossa última tentativa, afinal 4 filhos era o nosso limite.

\- Vamos ver, vamos ver… - ele passou o sensor na barriga de Bella, ambos sorrimos quando coração dele começou a bater muito rápido e alto.

Esse som sempre era lindo. Emocionava-nos, todas às vezes.

\- Ah aqui está. Parabéns é um menino. – Bella começou a rir e a olhei preocupado.

\- Tudo bem? Está chateada? – ela me olhou ainda rindo.

\- Confesso que me sinto um pouco decepcionada, mas já amo o nosso menino. – sorri levando a sua mão aos lábios.

Minha Bella era uma mãe incrível.

Devia ser por ter sido rodeada de irmãos, ela já estava preparada para tudo.

Ao vê-la acariciando a sua barriga com um sorriso feliz, tudo voltou para mim.

Nosso tempo de Escola e Faculdade, depois que finalmente assumimos os nossos sentimentos em público, nunca mais nos afastamos. Era como se fossemos um só.

Até os seus irmãos me aceitaram melhor, pois assim como para mim estava claro que eu e Bella eramos pra ser, eles acabaram por perceber também.

Então fomos para a mesma Faculdade, embora no primeiro ano, cada um de nós ficou nos dormitórios, a partir do segundo ano, nós alugamos o nosso próprio apartamento. Viver juntos foi fácil, como tudo foi para nós.

Mal terminamos a Faculdade nos casamos. Eu formado em Arquitetura e Bella, Assistente Social. Nosso primeiro filho veio depois de dois anos. Charlie, sim, Bella o nomeou com o nome do seu pai, o homem que ela mais amava e respeitava.

Carlisle veio depois, meu pai foi às alturas com aquilo, em seguida veio Calvin, e embora Bella não dissesse, eu sabia que ela queria uma menina. Então fomos para a nossa última tentativa.

E aqui estavamos nós. Com mais um menino.

Depois de sair do médico, levei-a para tomar um sorvete e resolvemos passar no bar de Emmett. Bella entrou e ri ao ver todo mundo lá.

\- O que faz aqui?

Os meninos correram para Bella.

Charlie com 10, Carl com 9 e Calvin com 7, ela se abaixou os abraçando e fui comprimentar o povo.

\- Então, o que vai ser? – perguntou Emmett e todos nos olhavam em espectativa.

\- Menino. – falei sorrindo e todo mundo gemeu.

\- O quê? Vocês queriam menina tanto assim? – Bella se levantou e agarrei Calvin.

Ele ainda era o meu bebê, os outros já se sentiam adultos pra ir ao meu colo. Estava feliz que iamos ter outro bebê.

Eu era um pai babão.

\- Não, não, estamos felizes. – todos se apresaram em falar.

\- É que tinhamos apostado. – admitiu Jasper e gemi.

Só a nossa familia mesmo.

\- E ninguém apostou que era menino? – Bella perguntou indo até Rosie, minha mãe mostrou a foto do ultrasom.

Jamie agora um homem se meteu no meio para ver e Bella o abraçou, ele sorriu. Eles sempre foram os mais próximos.

\- Na verdade, só Emmett apostou em menino. – confessou o Chefe.

Eu olhei para o meu cunhado que tinha um grande sorriso.

\- Isso aí, vão pagando. – ele ergueu a mão e ri.

Enquanto todos pagavam, sim, até a minha mãe, que vergonha, me virei para Bella.

\- Então como vamos chamá-lo?

\- Hmmm, que tal você escolher o nome?

\- Sério?

\- Claro, eu escolhi o de Charlie e Calvin.

\- Eita. Deixe-me pensar?

\- Que tal Christian.

\- Oh, é bonito.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, eu gostei.

Sorrimos um para o outro e depois olhamos para nossa família.

Era uma boa família.

E estava crescendo.

Bella acariciou o seu estômago inchado e ri.

Ela me olhou sorrindo.

\- Qual a graça?

\- Que você sempre será Bella e os caras. – ela riu.

\- É, parece que é a minha sina.

\- É ruim? – ela pareceu pensar e deu uma rápida olhada para a nossa família. E depois para os nossos meninos e pra mim.

\- Não, na verdade, eu gosto.

 **Minha Bella e seus caras, entrar nessa bagunça foi uma loucura. Mas não a trocaria por nada.**

* * *

 **N/A: olá povo pervo**

 **Mais uma fic chegando ao fim**

 **Deu uma travada no final**

 **Mas é normal ne**

 **Acabou saindo ne link \0/**

 **Obrigada por me acompanharem em mais essa fic**

 **Adorei essa fic e seus coments**

 **Vcs São divastica**

 **Obrigada povo pervo por mais essa.**

 **Mais vcs e nos vemos na próxima fic.**


End file.
